Fate
by Rikkukichi
Summary: AU. Las misteriosas desapariciones de famosos que ocurrieron en las últimas semanas en Smash Ville tienen preocupados a Roy Feres, un famoso actor, y a Marth Lowell, su guardaespaldas. Pero ¿y si ellos también fueran involucrados? Marth POV. IkeMarth
1. El golpe

**Iossu! Bueno, gente. Vengo con otro fic largo. Probablemente no actualice esto en un tiempo, y no empezaré a actualizarlo cada semana hasta acabar con la Isla de Master Hand.**

**A pesar de esto, tenía muchas ganas de subirlo, sobre todo para que me digáis qué os parece. Además, es como una disculpa por no actualizar la Caja esta semana, que realmente no tuve tiempo ni de escribir. En fin, espero que os guste. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 1 de Fate. Bastante larguito, ¿eh?**

**Disclaimer: lo mismo de siempre. Nintendo tiene unos personajes que son yaoizados por nosotras, ¿quién no lo sabe? Pues los de nintendo... supongo e_e.**

**A leer.**

* * *

Duele... me duele todo el cuerpo, pero en especial, el estómago.

No sé dónde estoy. Todo está negro; no puedo abrir los ojos, algo me los está tapando. Tengo una tela entre los labios impidiéndome hablar. Las manos atadas a la espalda, los tobillos amarrados. El suelo es duro y frío... y se mueve.

_¿Un coche...?_

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí...?

~º~o

Recuerdo que, al despertarme por la mañana, era un día soleado. Por alguna razón, estaba marcado en mi calendario con un gran círculo rojo. Me acerqué y leí lo que había puesto el día que lo marqué.

_Premios Smash. Roy._

Ah... es cierto.

- Esta noche es la recogida de los Smash, y Roy ganó el premio al mejor actor juvenil- murmuré, frotándome los ojos.- Tengo que prepararlo todo...

Roy Feres es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia. Es pelirrojo, de ojos azules centelleantes y demasiado mujeriego, en mi opinión. Desde muy pequeño, me arrastraba al cine todos los sábados y luego, se tiraba el resto de la semana imitando al personaje de la película que más le hubiera gustado. Tenía talento, no voy a negarlo. A sus veinte años, es la estrella de mas de diez películas, uno de los "bombones" del país (en opinión de las revistas de adolescentes), ha tenido una infinidad de novias y vive en una mansión en el centro de Smash Ville, nuestra ciudad. Y recientemente, se le comunicó que había ganado un Smash. Era lo que le faltaba para sobrepasar el límite de su ego.

En cuanto a mí... bueno, yo no soy una "superestrella".

Mi nombre es Marth Lowell. Provengo de una familia bastante adinerada, la cual abandoné en cuanto cumplí los dieciocho, hace dos años, porque no quiero tener mi vida hecha sólo por ser "rico". Quiero ganarme la vida por mis propios méritos, por mi esfuerzo personal. Vivo en un piso cerca del centro de la ciudad, pues me niego en rotundo a vivir en la mansión de mi amigo.

En el instituto siempre saqué muy buenas notas, y aprendí kendo y defensa personal; incluso, gané una beca para la Universidad. Pero no pude pagar el segundo año, e intenté buscar trabajo. No me fue muy bien.

Cuando ya me estaba planteando volver a casa, me encontré con Roy, al cual no veía desde que unos cazatalentos le propusieron hacer su debut en una película, que acabó llevándole a la fama. Me propuso trabajar como su manager, ya que el que tenía le volvía loco. "Demasiado estricto", me decía. Yo pensaba que era lo normal, pero en lugar de replicar, acepté el trabajo, pues realmente lo necesitaba. Al final, llevo un año trabajando para él como manager y además como guardaespaldas, a pesar de que no soy un armario como esos que salen en las películas que tanto le gustan a Roy.

Me vestí con unos vaqueros, una chaqueta y unas converse, y fui a desayunar a la cocina. Puse la televisión.

_- ...acia, hoy confirmamos la desaparición del Idol Pit Icarus, también conocido como "Angel". Con esta van cinco desapariciones de estrellas del momento. La policía baraja la posibilidad de un secuestro..._

Apagué el aparato. Últimamente habían desaparecido misteriosamente varios "artistas" en el todo país; dos Idols, un cantante y dos actores; estaba empezando a cundir el pánico entre la gente y precisamente hoy no quería saber del tema.

En cuanto terminé, cogí todo y salí, cerrando la puerta con llave. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, abrí la agenda.

- Ahora, tengo que ir a recoger el traje de Roy de la tintorería...- murmuré.

El ascensor se detuvo dos pisos antes de la planta baja y entró mi vecina, una anciana muy amable y generosa que a veces me sube galletitas recién hechas. La saludé.

- Buenos días, Rachel-san.

- Oh, vaya, querido, qué coincidencia- dijo, sonriendo.- Me enteré de que ese amigo actor tuyo ganó un premio.

- Sí, así es.

- Vaya, qué bien. Me alegro mucho por él. Dale mis felicitaciones.

- Claro, por supuesto- respondí, sonriendo.

Cuando salí del edificio, me dirigí a la tintorería. Recogí el traje, hice varias cosas más y me fui a la mansión de Roy. Como suponía, reinaba el caos total. Los mayordomos corrían de un lado a otro, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de nerviosismo de mi amigo.

- ¡Busca esas botas!¡No, ése no es el sombrero que te dije!¡¿Dónde está Marth con el traje?...

Me apoyé en la puerta de su habitación.

- Estoy aquí, Superestrella- dije, suspirando.- Es normal que estés emocionado, pero relájate un poco. Los premios son por la noche.

- Oh, Marth, ahí estás- dijo, acercándose.- No puedo estar tranquilo, necesito que todo vaya perfecto. Hoy es mi gran día. Mi sueño se hace realidad...

Le puse la mano en el hombro.

- Sí, y por eso necesitas estar calmado si no quieres ponerte a tartamudear mientras sueltas el discurso al recoger el premio.

Me miró y suspiró.

- Tienes razón- dijo, apretando los puños.- ¡Tienes razón!¡Voy a calmarme...!

- ¿Señor, qué zapatos ha elegido?- interrumpió un mayordomo.

- ¿Dónde coloco su discurso?- preguntó otro.

- ¡NO PUEDO CALMARME!- gritó Roy, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Suspiré.

- Llamaré a Zelda- dije.- Ella sabe más de moda; y así te tranquilizarás.

- Oh... _esa..._- murmuró Roy, enfurruñado.- ¿No estará muy preocupada por su querido actorcito de pacotilla?

No se llevaba muy bien con Zelda, una amiga nuestra de la infancia, que envía diseños a pasarelas de modelos, pero que prefiere mantenerse en el anonimato. Probablemente sea la única chica que le haya rechazado. Dos veces, de hecho, lo cual le ha sentado muy mal a la "superestrella". La chica está locamente enamorada de un famoso actor, Link Hyrule, quien había desaparecido hacía ya dos semanas. Desde entonces, está un poco deprimida.

- Pues lo esté o no, vamos a pedir su ayuda- dije.- No sé lo que dirán los medios si te ven llegar con esos zapatos rojo chillón, Roy, parece que te arden los pies.

- Más bien parece que los he metido en un charco de kétchup- comentó él, riéndose.

Tras unas risas, marqué el número de la chica. Como supuse, estaba deprimida, y al principio se negó a venir. Yo insistí.

_- Está bien, iré._

- Gracias, Zelda.

_- Que no se te olvide lo que me has prometido._

- Vale, vale.

Me costó, pero conseguí convencerla... con un precio. Colgué. Roy me miraba, impaciente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Va a venir, pero... con una condición... pequeña y simple... casi podría decir insignificante...- intenté suavizar el ambiente antes de decir nada.

- Marth, cada vez que dices eso pasa algo catastrófico- dijo, notablemente nervioso.- ¿Qué demonios ha pedido esa bruja?

- Sólo... asistir a la entrega de premios con nosotros... con pase VIP, vamos...

Silencio. Ya me imaginaba lo que vendría después. Me tapé los oídos.

- ¡MARTH!- gritó.- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?¡NO PIENSO LLEVAR A ESA LOCA CONMIGO!

- ¡No te preocupes, vendrá conmigo!- dije, sonriendo forzosamente.- No causará problemas, y arreglará tu imagen. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

- ¡Odio cuando decides estas cosas importantes por tu cuenta!

Whoa, había llamado a Zelda "cosa importante"; aunque probablemente sin darse cuenta. Tras unos cuantos minutos, se calmó. Mientras ordenábamos todo, se nos pasó la mañana, y nos llamaron para comer. Roy masticaba con fuerza, enfurruñado. Suspiré.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?- pregunté.- Ya te pedí perdón.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que la gran superestrella me perdone?- pregunté, dramatizando un poco.

Pareció meditar la respuesta.

- Unhacwihtacon...

- Roy, la boca...- murmuré.

Tragó.

- Una cita con "Melocotón"- dijo, alegremente.- Me he enterado de que también va a ir a la entrega. Si me consigues la cita, te perdono.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Melocotón?¡¿La famosa cantante?

- ¡Eso va a ser imposible!- exclamé.- Seguro que ni me dejan preguntárselo a su mana...- levanté la vista y vi la cara de Roy.- Está bien, lo intentaré.

- ¡Bien dicho!- exclamó.

Poco después, llegó Zelda. Tras unas cuantas miradas asesinas entre ellos, comenzamos la operación "Emergencia Indumentaria", como la llamó nuestra amiga. Nos llevó dos horas convencer a Roy de que si iba con la ropa que llevaba puesta al hotel donde se recogerían los premios, los medios iban a recordarlo el resto de la eternidad como un pelele; y, después de convencerlo, media hora en vestirlo decentemente.

Tras eso, Zelda fue a cambiarse a su casa. Yo decidí ir informal, con una camisa negra y unos vaqueros oscuros, algo ajustados, y mis queridas converse negras. Ya me pondría los zapatos allí, antes de la entrega de premios.

Eran las siete de la tarde cuando salimos de la casa de Roy en limusina, hacia el hotel Brawl. Roy y Zelda no paraban de gruñir por lo bajo; yo sólo miraba por la ventana, deseando que todo fuera bien y pensando en cómo demonios pedirle la cita a Melocotón. Tardamos media hora en llegar. A pesar de quedar dos horas para la entrega, los medios estaban como locos. La puerta principal estaba rodeada de reporteros y de fans. Precisamente, caminando por la alfombra roja que iba desde donde paraban los coches hasta la puerta, estaba Melocotón. Al momento, la cara de Roy se iluminó.

- ¡Ahí está!¡Oh, dios, es más guapa en la realidad que en las revistas!- gritaba.- ¡Y eso es físicamente imposible!¡Marth, consígueme esa cita, ¿de acuerdo?

- Ja, una probable egocéntrica teniendo una cita con un egocéntrico avaricioso- comentó Zelda, con tono de desprecio.- No me imagino lo que puede salir de ahí.

Por suerte, Roy estaba tan aislado tras sus propios gritos de alegría que no se enteró, y así se evitó otra pelea. Suspiré. En realidad, pensaba igual que Zelda.

La limusina se detuvo en la alfombra roja y Roy salió de ella como si fuera otra persona. Con una sonrisa de medio lado dirigida a las fans y reporteras, caminó con gracia hasta la puerta, seguido de Zelda y yo. En aquel momento, noté algo raro entre el público, pero la situación no era la idónea para detenerse a observar, así que me limité a entrar en el hotel.

La recepcionista nos llevó a una suit de lujo, más grande que mi piso, y nos dijo que en una hora empezarían a acomodar a los espectadores en el salón de actos. Tras eso, se fue, no sin antes echarle una mirada a Roy, quien se la devolvió, haciendo a la chica salir sonrojada. Me tiré en el sofá y miré hacia el techo. Zelda sacó de su bolso un montón de cosas y empezó a "maquillar" a Roy, quien no parecía muy contento.

- Eh, Marth- me dijo la chica.- ¿Es que no vas a prepararte?

- Sí, más tarde...- murmuré, sacudiendo la mano antes de dar un fuerte bostezo.

- ¡Más te vale estar listo cuando haya que bajar!- advirtió Roy.

- Sí, sí...- susurré, notando como mis párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados. Una cabezadita no me iría mal... madrugué mucho por la mañana... Sólo cerraría los ojos por un momento...

Me desperté con el sonido de una explosión y gritos de gente. ¿Estaría Roy viendo una película...? Me incorporé, y vi que mi amigo y Zelda estaban tan sorprendidos como yo.

- ¿Qué... qué ha sido eso...?- preguntó Roy.

- Ha temblado el suelo por un momento...- comentó la chica.- Ya queda poco para la presentación, tal vez estén haciendo pruebas de sonido...

Me levanté y saqué mis tonfas de la mochila que había traído. Mis amigos me miraron con el ceño fruncido. Suspiré.

- ¿De verdad creéis que una prueba de sonido en el salón de actos, situado al otro lado del hotel, causa que se mueva el suelo?¿No os parecen muy reales esos gritos?

- V-venga, Marth, no digas bobadas...- dijo Roy.- La seguridad es muy buena... hay mucha gente... no nos preocupemos más...

- Soy tu guardaespaldas, creo que mi trabajo es preocuparme- repuse.- Y más con todos estos casos de desaparicio-

- ¡No digas más!- gritó Roy, tapándose los oídos.

Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que estaba asustado, yo también lo estaba. Pero las cosas eran así. Iba a replicar, cuando, de pronto, la ventana que permitía el paso al balcón de la suit, se abrió con estruendo. Tres figuras encapuchadas entraron en la habitación. Dos llevaban pistolas y el otro un bate. Rápidamente, me puse delante de Roy y Zelda, tomando una postura defensiva con mis tonfas. El que llevaba el bate se rió.

- Baja las tonfas, chico- advirtió uno de los encapuchados, que llevaba una pistola.

- ¿Quién demonios hace eso cuando se lo piden?- pregunté, sarcástico.

- Tal vez prefiere recibir un balazo- comentó la que llevaba la otra pistola, cargando el arma.

Fruncí el ceño. Esto iba a ser difícil... no tenía nada que hacer contra las pistolas. Vi que Roy y Zelda estaban aterrados, y aquello me dio nuevas fuerzas. Claro, no podía asustarme yo también. Después de todo, era mi trabajo. Proteger. Miré con furia a los individuos, lo que provocó de nuevo la risa del que tenía el bate.

- Dejádmelo a mí- dijo, tirando el bate a un lado.- Quiero divertirme, y parece que él puede satisfacer ese deseo.

- Espero que eso no tenga doble sentido- murmuré, lanzándome contra él.

Para mi sorpresa, esquivó mi primer golpe, pero por poco. Me giré y le di en el abdomen, pero... ni se inmutó. Se rió. Antes de que me pudiera apartar, agarró mis brazos y me inmovilizó.

- ¡Marth!- gritó Roy.

- ¡Venga, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?- exclamó el encapuchado.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, Roy y Zelda estaban siendo apuntados con una pistola por los otros dos encapuchados y obligados a salir por el balcón. Fuera ya era de noche, pero se podía ver el humo de la explosión. El que me tenía me retorció los brazos, haciéndome soltar las tonfas.

- Ike, tenemos prisa- dijo la encapuchada.- Nos llevamos a ése también; es de la familia Lowell, sin duda pagarán muy bien por él.

- Heh... un niño rico, ¿eh?- comentó el aludido.

Quise protestar, pero antes de conseguirlo, sentí una patada en el abdomen y todo se volvió negro...

* * *

**Yey! ¿¡Qué os parece? jejeje en fin, ya me diréis.**

**Aprovecho para animar a Isuam a que se haga la cuenta! e_e**

**Ciaossu!**


	2. Secuestrados

**MUAHAHA, he vuelto xD. Aquí llega el capítulo dos, el cual terminé de escribir ayer. Dios, son muy largos los capis de Fate, tuve que detenerme a mí misma de seguir escribiendo xD. **

**Este se lo dedico a Sam, mi pervertida renegada favorita, que es su cumple :D! OMEDETO, SAM-DONO!**

**Y nah, que leáis un poco y tal, ¿no?**

* * *

Tras un tiempo indefinido, el vehículo se detuvo. Me sentía mareado, y tenía los brazos entumecidos. Por culpa del movimiento, el dolor en el estómago se hizo más fuerte.

"Sabían que pertenecía a la familia Lowell...", pensé. Entonces, esto era...

¿Un secuestro?

No pude pensar por más tiempo, pues, tras un fuerte ruído, que probablemente sería la puerta del vehículo al abrirse, sentí dos fuertes manos agarrarme de los brazos y sacarme prácticamente a rastras. La venda que me tapaba los ojos no tenía ni una abertura por la que pudiera mirar. Escuché un sollozo; era la voz de Zelda, por lo que Roy y ella también debían estar allí.

- Llevadlos ante el jefe- escuché decir a un hombre.

- Entendido- esa era la voz de la mujer que entró en el hotel.

- ¿Quiénes son la chica morena y el peliazul?- preguntó otro.

- Estaban con Feres.

- ¿Y por qué la traéis?- insistió el hombre.- Las órdenes eran traer a Melocotón y a Feres, no también a sus amiguetes.

La mujer se rió.

- El chico es Marth Lowell- dijo.- Podemos hacer un buen negocio con su familia.

- ¡¿De los Lowell?¡Ahora entiendo por dónde vas!- se detuvo un momento.- ¿Y la chica?

Entonces habló el otro encapuchado que entró en el hotel con la mujer. Reconocí su voz.

- Siempre podemos divertirnos con ella, ¿no crees, Douglas?

Se rieron, mientras Zelda soltaba otro pequeño sollozo. Aquello fue suficiente para mí. Me retorcí de repente y me zafé del agarre y, sin ver nada, embestí contra el que me había tenido apresado. Estoy seguro de que le tiré al suelo, por el golpe que escuché. Entonces, rápidamente pasé mis manos atadas por debajo de los pies para así poder quitarme la venda, sin dejar de correr hacia ninguna parte.

- ¡Eh!¡Cogedle!- escuché detrás de mí.- ¡¿Cómo se te ha podido escapar, Fox?

- ¡Es que jamás pensé que fuera a hacer eso!- se quejó el que debía ser el aludido.

Me quité la venda de los ojos y vi que estaba a punto de chocarme contra una columna, que esquivé como pude. Estábamos en una especie de aparcamiento. Miré hacia atrás por encima de mi hombro y vi que me perseguían tres hombres, mientras que la mujer y otro hombre más retenían a Zelda, Roy y Melocotón, quienes tenían los ojos y la boca tapados, al igual que yo, momentos antes. No había rastro del "grandullón" contra el que luché en el hotel. Me quité el esparadrapo que me impedía hablar y pensé lo más rápido que pude en posibles salidas.

Mis manos estaban atadas con una cuerda; era un nudo complejo, pero no imposible de deshacer. Sin embargo, no podía intentar soltarme mientras huía, y tampoco podía detenerme y pelear contra tres hombres con las manos atadas. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un disparo. La bala pasó muy cerca de mí, y cuando me giré para mirar, vi que era aquella mujer, que había sacado la pistola con la que nos amenazó en el hotel. Me tiré detrás de un coche a la vez que se escuchaban varios disparos seguidos. El cristal del coche se rompió. Sonreí. Dejé escapar un grito de dolor fingido.

- Acabas de darme lo que necesitaba- murmuré después.

- ¡¿Estás loca, Zero?- gritó uno de los hombres que me perseguían, que ahora se habían detenido.- ¡¿Y si lo has matado?

- ¡Más importante, ese era el coche de Falco!- gritó otro.

- ¡También le has dado a la moto de Wario!- exclamó el tercero.

- Samus, me llevo a los rehenes- ese era el encapuchado del hotel.

La mujer no respondió. Yo me apresuré a coger uno de los cristales rotos de la ventana del coche que habían caído al suelo, y corté la cuerda que mantenía mis manos atadas. Ahora ya nada me impedía pelear; en cuanto a la pistola, el sitio me daba ventaja.

Escuché pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia donde estaba yo, y rápidamente me hice un corte en la palma de la mano, me tiré al suelo y puse la mano sobre mi abdomen. Sentí cómo la sangre se filtraba en mi chaqueta y casi sonreí ante lo que iba a hacer. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero lo suficientemente abiertos como para ver.

Uno de los hombres que me había perseguido me encontró.

- ¡Samus, te lo has cargado!

- Eso es imposible, apuntaba a las piernas- respondió la mujer desde lejos.- ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mis habilidades, Falcon?

- ¡Pero si le sale sangre del abdomen...!- se agachó a mi lado y acercó su cabeza a la herida. Bingo, no se había fijado en que mis manos estaban desatadas.

Era el momento. De improviso, levanté mi rodilla y se la estampé en la cara. El hombre quedó inconsciente al momento; yo aproveché para rebuscar en sus ropas en busca de una posible arma. Llevaba una especie de pistola.

- ¡¿Falcon?- preguntó un hombre.- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

Escuché más pasos dirigiéndose a mi dirección, y agarré con fuerza la pistola.

- ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué hacéis, idiotas?- gritó la mujer.- ¡Está claro que es una farsa!

"Bueno, al menos una parece tener algo de sentido común...", me dije. No les di más tiempo y, asomándome un poco por detrás del coche, disparé a uno. Pero no salió una bala, sino una especie de rayo. El hombre salió disparado hacia atrás, y procedí a disparar al siguiente. Cuando busqué a la mujer, ya no estaba, lo cual me puso nervioso.

- ¡No lo haces mal, chaval!- escuché. Era ella; miré hacia todas partes buscando de dónde provenía la voz.- ¡Pero aquí se acaba todo!¡Tira el arma y entrégate o te vas a meter en serios problemas!

Me reí en silencio al escuchar eso. ¿Es que no estaba ya en "serios problemas"? Pero precisamente lo que me preocupaba no era eso, sino el estado de Roy y Zelda. Además, me parecía extraño que no hubiera venido nadie a ayudar a la mujer, aunque eso era una ventaja para mí. De todas formas, seguro que pronto iban a llegar refuerzos.

Necesitaba un teléfono para poder llamar a la agencia de Roy, pues me habían quitado el móvil. Fue entonces cuando recordé al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo delante de mí. Tras rebuscar en sus bolsillos, encontré lo que buscaba.

- Bingo- susurré.

Cogí el extraño teléfono y lo encendí. Tras una animación inicial de la operadora, apareció la pantalla de seguridad, en la que me pedía el código PIN. Apliqué todos mis conocimientos de hacker y pulsé lentamente las cuatro teclas...

*PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ¡ERROR!¡HAS FALLADO!¡FRACASO ABSOLUTO!*

Aquello me dio un susto de muerte, que después se intensificó al escuchar varios disparos que atravesaron el coche y fallaron por poco. El hombre inconsciente se despertó, sobresaltado, y tuve que volver a noquearlo antes de que volviera a la realidad completamente. El maldito móvil seguía emitiendo ese mensaje a todo volumen; estuve a punto de tirarlo contra el suelo y salir corriendo, pero entonces vi algo en la muñeca del hombre, bajo dos pulseras. Un número de cuatro cifras.

Algo molesto, tecleé esos números en el ruidoso teléfono, que inmediatamente dejó de armar escándalo. Escuché un chasquido, señal de que alguien estaba cargando su arma. Probablemente sería aquella mujer.

Marqué el teléfono de la agencia de Roy mientras salía corriendo, con la pistola en la otra mano. Escuché disparos, pero no recibí ninguno. Me dediqué a serpentear entre los coches, mientras escuchaba unos extraños pitidos. Al poco tiempo, una voz se escuchó al otro lado, robótica.

_- Número de identificación en Fate._

"¿Cómo?"

Aquella no era la operadora de la agencia de Roy. ¿Fate? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. Disparé dos veces hacia el lugar desde el que me habían disparado a mí.

_- Número de identificación en Fate- _repitió.

¿Estaría relacionado con los que nos secuestraron? Tal vez controlaran las llamadas que se hacían desde este lugar.

"¡Claro, además éste es el teléfono de ese hombre!"

_- Número de identificación en Fate._

Entonces, dije casi involuntariamente las cuatro cifras que el tal Falcon tenía grabadas en la muñeca. Maldecí mentalmente casi al instante, pues acababa de hacer algo demasiado temerario. Pero, para mi sorpresa, se escuchó una especie de zumbido y, posteriormente, los pitidos normales. ¡¿Había acertado?

No tardaron mucho en cogerlo, ya que había llamado a un número de la agencia que pocos conocíamos, generalmente usado para emergencias o imprevistos.

_- Buenos días, esto es Smash Stars Company, Shiida al habla. Ahora mismo nos encontramos en un estado de emergencia, por lo que las actividades quedan susp..._

- ¡Shiida!- grité.- ¡Gracias a Dios!

_- ¡¿Marth?_- exclamó ella.- _¡¿Dónde demonios estás?_

- ¡Nos han secuestrado!- respondí. Se escucharon nuevos disparos, parecía que los refuerzos habían llegado. Yo seguía serpenteando entre columnas y coches en el gran aparcamiento.- ¡Parece ser una organización!¡También se llevaron a Melocotón!

_- ¡¿Qué dices?¡¿Eso ha sido un disparo?¡¿Y cómo es que estás hablando por teléfono?_

- ¡Eso no importa!- grité.- ¡¿No puedes encontrar el lugar desde donde estoy llamando?

_- Ya estamos todos aquí, delante de los ordenadores, espera un momento, también contactaremos con la agente de Melocotón._

Maldita sea, precisamente el tiempo no me sobraba...

- ¡Daos pri-

De pronto, sentí un fuerte tirón del brazo; la pistola cayó al suelo. Reaccioné dirigiendo una patada giratoria hacia el que estuviera detrás de mí, pero no sirvió de nada. Abrí mucho los ojos. Era un chico que no parecía mucho más mayor que yo, pelo azul oscuro, de punta, y ojos muy azules. Llevaba una cinta en la frente.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, niño rico.

- T-tú...- susurré.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me agarró por la muñeca del brazo que tenía el teléfono, mientras que con el otro brazo me sujetaba de espaldas contra él, con la mano bajo mi barbilla.

_- ¿Marth?¿Eh, Marth?_- se escuchó desde el teléfono.- _¿Me oyes? Hay algo que interfiere con la señal... ¡No podemos localizar el lugar...!_

Me apretó tan fuerte la muñeca que me hizo soltar el móvil, el cual cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Con mi mano libre intenté quitarme de encima la que mantenía mi nuca contra su hombro, pero era imposible.

"¡Mierda!¡¿De qué está hecho este tío?"

- Menudo escándalo has montado- dijo, casi riéndose.- No lo haces mal, Lowell, pero es imposible huír de "Fate", y menos en su base.

- ¡Suéltame!- exigí.

_- ¿Y quién demonios hace eso cuando se lo piden?_- preguntó, con algo de sarcasmo.

Bufé. A los pocos instantes, estábamos rodeados. Dejé de resistirme, pues sabía que había perdido. Sonreí.

- ¡Maldito crío, ya verás cómo se te quita esa cara cuando te llevemos ante el jefe!- gritó el hombre al que había noqueado dos veces. Tenía motivos para estar enfadado.

Me encogí de hombros. El "grandullón" me liberó y me entregó a un hombre y una mujer. Ella era la de antes.

- Buen trabajo, Ike- dijo al que me había retenido. Luego se giró hacia mí- No ha estado mal, chico, Pero aquí se acaba tu acto de valentía. Si el jefe lo desea, puedes morir.

- Y será lo mejor- murmuré, sin miedo.- Porque si no, me aseguraré de que sea al revés.

Escuché una risa que, al girarme, descubrí que procedía del "grandullón".

- Interesante- dijo la mujer, echando a andar.- Me pregunto qué serás capaz de hacer.

No volvimos a hablar mientras me sacaban del aparcamiento y me llevaban por unos pasillos metálicos. Me había metido en un lío muy grande, y de momento no podían ayudarme desde fuera. No contaba con recibir otro castigo que no fuera la muerte y, lo peor, fue lo humillante que había sido el haber perdido tan escandalosamente dos veces, con el mismo chico.

Sin embargo, me había dado cuenta de algo:

Aquello había sido _divertido._

* * *

**Tehehe, qué os ha parecido? algo bestia, no? Marth no es tan víctima en este fic, quiero que se valga por sí mismo. En fin, el fic se ira "escribiendo solo", no tengo nada claro. Por si acaso se malinterpreta, no, Marth no conoce a Ike. Y si a alguna le parece que los criminales son muy torpes, tiene razón, lo son, pero es que Marthy jugaba con el factor sorpresa xD.**

**Bueh, muchas gracias a las que comentasteis el primer capítulo, realmente se agradecen los reviews. **

**Hohohoho, espero que os vaya gustando el fic!**

**Ciaossu!**

**PD: el epílogo de La Caja de los Secretos está haciéndose, tranquis xDDD**


	3. El cubo

**Sí, he vuelto! Bueno, antes de nada, pido disculpas por el retraso en TODOS mis fics. Este trimestre estoy bastante ocupada y digamos que no me acaba de venir la inspiración. Sin embargo, ayer me puse con Fate y bueno, escribí un capítulo y dos páginas del siguiente xD.**

**También comentar que no estoy haciendo el vago con la Caja de los Secretos (el epílogo lleva ya 4 páginas y aún le queda...), es que al ser el último, quiero hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Y la isla de Master hand... buf, no es un caso perdido, pero va muchísimo mas lenta. También empecé con la precuela de la Caja.**

**Y bueno, después de daros las gracias por los maravillosos comentarios, os invito a leer xD!**

**Gracias a Sam, YukihimeAsu, Isuam, Zeldi-chan y fierce deity 188 por sus reviews!**

* * *

Sonreí de una manera algo estúpida mientras me llevaban con los ojos vendados por un suelo metálico (escuchaba cada paso que dábamos). La verdad es que lo que había pasado minutos antes me hacía mucha gracia; si no lo hubiera vivido, jamás lo hubiera creído. ¿Cómo era posible que una organización que se había "colado" en un hotel de cinco estrellas el día de los premios Smash, habiendo burlado toda la seguridad que había, bajara la guardia así? ¿Cómo era posible el hecho de que casi escapara de unas seis personas armadas? Realmente era gracioso; lo era aún más el hecho de que aquel hombre, Falcon creo que era, cayera en mi trampa. Empezaba a entender lo de su teléfono móvil.

- Ya hemos llegado, prepárate para tu castigo- dijo la mujer, deteniéndome.

No respondí. Aquello ya no tenía gracia. ¿Qué demonios iba a pasar con Roy y Zelda si me quitaban a mí del medio?

Escuché una especie de puerta eléctrica abriéndose; al otro lado se escuchaban lo que parecían ordenadores.

- Vamos- sentí un fuerte empujón que casi me tira al suelo.

- No tienes por qué ser tan brusco, Falcon- por la voz, diría que era ese chico que me había vencido dos veces... ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí?- Vas a lastimar a nuestra princesita.

Frené en seco. No veía nada, y sé que ellos tampoco podían ver mis ojos, pero si los hubieran visto, estoy seguro de que los habría asesinado con la mirada. Pero eso duró poco, porque la mujer me quitó la venda a los pocos segundos. Me giré hacia el grandullón.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?- pregunté, todo lo desagradable que podía.

- ¡Vaya!- se rió.- ¿Te he enfadado, princesa?

Lo mato. Si no me hubieran agarrado, lo habría matado. Por un momento, perdí totalmente la compostura, de lo cual me arrepiento mucho. Gracias a eso, le di a entender que ese mote me sacaba de quicio, es decir, le enseñé una forma de molestarme. De hecho, empezó a reírse, lo que me molestó aún más.

- Basta, Ike- ordenó una voz profunda.

El grandullón dejó de reírse. Así que Ike era su nombre...

- Lo siento, lo siento, Ganondorf- dijo, con las manos delante de él a modo de disculpa.

Realmente debería haber llamado grandullón a ese tal Ganondorf, ya que era como dos veces más grande que Ike. Parecía ser el jefe, o al menos, alguien importante. Mientras se rascaba su barba pelirroja, me miró fijamente. Aquellos ojos me producieron escalofríos.

- Marth Lowell...- susurró.- Realmente tienes agallas para hacer lo que hiciste.

- Permítame decirle que su "seguridad" deja mucho que desear- murmuré, con una media sonrisa, aunque todavía enfadado por lo de antes.- No fue difícil.

Ganondorf parecía divertido con mi reacción.

- ¡Eso fue porque te queríamos vivo!- gritó el hombre del móvil extraño, Falcon.

- ¡Es cierto!- corroboró otro que estaba a su lado. Reconocí su voz; era aquel al que empujé antes de echar a correr.

- Callaos- ordenó la mujer.

Y fue obedecida. Ganondorf se aclaró la voz y se levantó de su asiento. Además de él, había otra persona, también bastante "grande", que llevaba una especie de casco vikingo en la cabeza. No había mirado hacia nosotros en todo el rato, por lo que decidí devolverle el favor e ignorarle.

- Has causado mucho revuelo para no ser más que un chaval- dijo Ganondorf.- No sé si llamarlo un "acto de valentía" o una estupidez.

No respondí. Él prosiguió.

- Cuando este incidente llegue a oídos del jefe, realmente no sé que podrá pasarte, o incluso pasarnos- miró a Falcon y Fox severamente por unos instantes.- Pero lo que sí se es que no será algo bueno.

- ¿Quienes sois?¿Cuál es vuestro objetivo?- pregunté, ignorando lo anterior.- Vosotros también tenéis agallas para armar todo ese jaleo en Smash Ville. El pánico que habéis creado entre la gente os pasará factura, no me extrañaría que el mismo ejército fuera tras vuestra pista.

Ganondorf se rió. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté.- ¿Acaso no me crees?

- Verás, chico, el ejército no es un problema para nosotros- dijo, entre risas.- Pero eso no es algo que te deba importar ahora. Supongo que sabes en qué situación estás.

Volví a quedarme callado. Claro que lo sabía; incluso, el hecho de que se lo estuviera tomando tan a broma empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

- ¿Y bien, Ganondorf?- preguntó de repente la mujer.- ¿Qué hacemos con él?

- Yo creo que deberíamos torturarlo- sugirió Falcon, ganándose una mirada asesina por mi parte.

Ike empezó a reírse. ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba con esa gente, maldición?¡¿Cuándo se había convertido aquello en el club de la comedia?

- Pero Falcon, si le torturamos, echaremos a perder su cara bonita de princesa- dijo.- No nos darán tanta pasta por él.

Aquello me dejó incrédulo. La furia empezaba a arder en mi interior. Saliera o no de allí, antes iba a encargarme de darle una paliza a ese estúpido grandullón.

- Ike tiene razón- corroboró Ganondorf.- Le necesitamos vivo y de una pieza para el intercambio.

Falcon parecía desilusionado, pero yo estaba demasiado enfadado como para pensar en cómo burlarme de él. De pronto, algo vino a mi cabeza.

- ¡¿Dónde están Roy y Zelda?- pregunté al grandote.

- Roy Feres está bajo nuestra custodia, también- respondió.- Y esa tal Zelda, debe ser aquella chica que traían con Melocotón y él... bueno, en todo caso, están en mejor situación que tú, ya que ellos se han portado "bien" y han obedecido.

No sé si aquello me tranquilizó.

- ¿Qué pretendéis hacer con ellos?- pregunté.

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe, chico- respondió Ganondorf.- Lo que deberías hacer es rezar porque salgas de aquí... con vida.

Chasqueé la lengua. Estaba claro de que seguir preguntando no serviría de nada. El hombre se giró hacia el que llevaba el casco de vikingo.

- Eh, Bowser, ¿cuál es la decisión del jefe?

El aludido se giró y sonrió, enseñando una hilera de dientes afilados que parecían más los de una bestia que los de un ser humano. Tragué saliva.

- Ha dicho "interesante"- murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír.- Quiere que pase tres días y tres noches en _el cubo._ Si sale vivo, entrará en el proceso de integración.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa general; incluso Ike y Ganondorf tenían un gesto de no creer lo que acababan de oír. Por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de decir el vikingo.

- ¿Qué es el cubo?- pregunté.

No obtuve respuesta; la mujer me agarró de un brazo y me indicó que caminara. Algo asustado, obedecí.

- Ike, ven- dijo ella.- No quiero otra sorpresa por su parte.

Aquella mujer me tenía manía, seguro. ¡Habría preferido hasta a Falcon, antes que a ese estúpido grandullón!

Iban a ponerme de nuevo la venda, pero Ganondorf les detuvo.

- ¿Qué más da?- dijo.- Si no sobrevive, da igual que haya visto todo esto. Y si sobrevive, hará el proceso de integración; no tiene sentido taparle los ojos.

- De acuerdo- murmuró la mujer.

Salimos de aquella sala y me condujeron por distintos pasillos, de suelo metálico. De vez en cuando, nos encontrábamos con alguna persona, pero no hablaron en ninguna ocasión. Tras caminar un tiempo en completo silencio, llegamos a una puerta de cristal que daba a otro corredor. Entramos y atravesamos el pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta, esta vez metálica y robusta.

- Es aquí- dijo la mujer.

Ike me sujetó mientras ella introducía una especie de contraseña en un teclado con números que había en la puerta. No pude descubrir el código porque ella estaba delante.

- Bueno, princesa- susurró de repente Ike en mi oído. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.- Ten cuidado ahí dentro, o antes de que te des cuenta habrás muerto.

Le di un empujón con el hombro, haciéndole reír de nuevo. O ese grandullón era muy feliz o era un completo idiota. La mujer suspiró mientras abría la puerta. Me empujaron dentro. Era una habitación completamente a oscuras, no se oía nada más que el ruído proviniente del otro lado de la puerta, aún abierta. Miré hacia la mujer, esperando una explicación.

- Bienvenido al cubo- dijo ella.- Esta habitación está totalmente aislada del exterior. Hazte a la idea, porque vas a pasar aquí los próximos tres días.

Miré a mi alrededor, nervioso.

- Cada día, a las doce de la noche, saldrá en un lugar de la sala una cajita de cristal luminiscente con una botella de agua. La primera saldrá ahora. Tendrás que llegar hasta ella, pero yo que tú miraría bien por dónde pisas. Tras cogerla, tendrás un minuto de "descanso"- continuó.- Y, por último, eso.

Señaló una especie de inodoro.

- Ya sabes como usarlo.

- ¿Quieres que traiga un poco de ambientador, princesa?- preguntó Ike; se le veía en la cara que estaba a punto de reír.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

- Sí- ante su cara de sorpresa, añadí.- Así hago que te lo tragues y con un poco de suerte mueres intoxicado.

Se me quedó mirando con cara de que no se esperaba una respuesta así. Probablemente pensó que iba a volver a enfadarme, pero no le daría tal satisfacción. Eso sí, por dentro estaba furioso. Miré a la mujer.

- ¿Ni siquiera me vais a decir quiénes sois?

- Fate- susurró ella.- Nos llamamos así porque nosotros elegimos el destino de nuestras "presas".

Y sin más, cerró la puerta, dejándome a oscuras. A un lado había algo con luz, una botella. ¿Con eso aguantaría hasta el dia siguiente?

- Parece que no voy a comer en un tiempo- murmuré.

Fui hacia ella guiándome únicamente por la tenue luz que provenía de la caja; no estaba lejos. Pero, entonces, en mitad del camino, pisé una baldosa que empezó a tambalearse, por lo que di un paso hacia atrás rápidamente. Al siguiente instante la baldosa ya no estaba. Además, el sonido de la misma, rompiéndose, no me trajo buenas vibraciones.

El corazón me latía con fuerza, las piernas me temblaban. Escuchaba mi respiración e, incluso, la sangre correr por mis venas. Era cierto que no existía el completo silencio.

Allí me quedé un buen rato, sin moverme. Fate... intercambio... cubo... La verdad, no tenía muchas esperanzas de salir con vida de aquella habitación, pero menos aún de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Más que "masoquista" como decían algunas xD es que disfruta de las situaciones extremo. Ve su vida algo aburrida después de todo. Sin embargo, su mente va a empezar a cambiar en todos los sentidos... tal vez xDDDDD**

**Para vuestra información hay dos habitaciones "especiales" en la base de Fate. Una es "el cubo" y otra "la caja" (jaja no podía pasar sin hacerle un cumplido al fic xD), conoceréis muy bien las dos, pero más la segunda :P**

**Pues nada más que añadir, la verdad es que cuando tardo tanto para mí pierde el sentido contestar a los reviews más que nada porque es posible que las dudas se hayan resuelto en el capítulo xD. Solo daros las gracias por comentar y MARTH NO ES MASOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA xD**

**Ciaossu!**


	4. La primera prueba

**...**

**Vale, sinceramente no sé qué decir... salvo perdón! Sí, en verano estuve demasiado concentrada en hacer otras cosas como para ponerme a pensar en este capítulo. Tenía parte escrito, pero buf, esto no se consigue sin inspiración y tiempo libre, estos capítulos que están por el medio y tal. Pero en fin, dos de mis escritoras favoritas publicaron hace poco, así que me uno a la corriente!**

**Dedicado a Zeldi-chan, como prometí! Gracias por tu felicitación!**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias a Sam, Fierce Dark oni Link, Zeldi-chan, Isuam y Ayuchan por sus reviews!**

**A leer lo que hace Marthy-monkey!**

* * *

Cerré de nuevo los ojos, sentado y apoyado en la pared. Decidí pasar el primer día al lado del "inodoro", ya que era lo único que realmente necesitaría. O eso pensé, porque no había nada que me indicara cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero tenía la garganta reseca y mucha, mucha sed. Me moví, molesto, y entonces noté algo; algo que me hizo saber que había cometido un grave error al quedarme al lado del inodoro. Una pequeña corriente de aire, que probablemente fuera una especie de gas. Aquello me estaba resecando la garganta.

- Mierda...- me llevé las manos a la cabeza.- Realmente quieren hacerme sufrir.

Parecía que no era posible sobrevivir a esos tres días intentando no beber agua. De la misma forma, también era posible que el lugar en el que me encontraba fuera el único "seguro", ya que precisamente aquella corriente de aire me indicaba que no querían que estuviera mucho tiempo ahí.

De vez en cuando, escuchaba un sonido que conocía bastante bien. Por lo visto, me estaban vigilando con cámaras. Lo que significaba que estaba completamente a su merced.

Harto de estar sentado y muerto de sed, me levanté y me puse a idear un plan para llegar hasta la maldita botella. No sabía si tantear el suelo en busca de un camino sólido sería una buena idea, ya que podrían estar controlándolo y sorprenderme en mitad del proyecto. Por el sonido que había hecho aquella baldosa al desmoronarse, no parecía que fuera una simple caída.

Como no se me ocurría nada más, opté por la opción de tantear el suelo. Al principio, pegado a la pared, fui dando pequeños pasos, dando un pisotón a las baldosas antes de ponerme sobre ellas. Me iba bastante bien, hasta que una cayó. Entonces me quedé quieto. Tras respirar hondo, pisé la que estaba al lado, sin apartarme de la pared. También cayó.

- Maldita sea- murmuré.

Ahora pisé la que estaba a mi lado. Cayó. Aquello empezaba a asustarme. Estaba empezando a rodearme por un círculo de vacío. Decidí que aquel era un camino sin salida e intenté volver sobre mis pasos. Entonces, ocurrió algo que me dejó helado. Gracias a esa tenue luz que emanaba de la caja, pude ver que un pincho enorme emergía del suelo, rompiendo la baldosa por la que había pasado antes para llegar a donde estaba, nada mas pisarla. Con el corazón latiendo a mil, no me atrevía ni a agacharme. Me quedé totalmente inmóvil, sobre la baldosa en la que estaba.

Sin darme tiempo a tranquilizarme, empezaron a sonar unos pitidos. Al principio llevaban un intervalo de más o menos un segundo, pero de pronto empezaron a ser más seguidos. Aquello me recordó a varios videojuegos. Parecía una cuenta atrás. Al sentir el pequeño temblor en la baldosa en la que me encontraba, decidí hacer lo que tantas veces vi en las películas a las que Roy me arrastraba. Salté con todas mis fuerzas el hueco que las baldosas habían dejado y eché a correr como un loco hacia la caja, sintiendo el temblor de algunas baldosas que pisaba. Nada más saltar, escuché un desagradable sonido, igual que el anterior. Debía haber sido otro de esos "pinchos". Antes de llegar a la caja había otro hueco, bastante grande. Pero no podía detenerme, por lo que aceleré todo lo que pude y salté. Parecía que no iba a llegar, pero conseguí agarrarme a una de las baldosas del otro lado. Miré hacia abajo y pude ver que aquello que me esperaba tras las baldosas no era otra cosa que un mar de pinchos. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo, pues sentí un ligero temblor en la baldosa a la que estaba agarrado.

- ¡No!- grité.

Usé todo lo que me quedaba de fuerza y me impulsé hacia arriba, a la vez que la baldosa caía. De milagro, llegué a la siguiente baldosa y me subí a ella rápidamente, por si volvía a ocurrir lo mismo, pero no pasó nada. Me di cuenta de que estaba justo frente a la cajita con la botella, situada sobre lo que parecía una mesita de una pata. Temblando por el esfuerzo, me levanté y la observé. Había un dos botones en la mesa. Encima del de la izquierda, ponía Box, y en el de la derecha ponía Break.

Supuse que el de la izquierda abría la caja, y el de la derecha iniciaba ese minuto de descanso que mencionó la mujer. Sonreí; había un botón que no pensaba pulsar.

Inspiré hondo y me concentré. Entonces, sin darme tiempo para pensarlo, levanté el puño y lo estampé contra la caja. Conseguí hacerle una pequeña grieta a costa de destrozarme la mano. Entonces, de una patada, la rompí. Pequeños trozos de cristal luminisciente salieron despedidos en todas direcciones, exceptuando una parte de la caja que quedó agrietada pero no se rompió.

- Perfecto- murmuré, sonriendo.

Cogí la botella con la mano sana y guardé varios trozos de cristal luminisciente en mis bolsillos, además de coger el trozo grande que no cayó al suelo. Me entraban ganas de reír al imaginar la cara que tendrían en ese momento los que me estuvieran vigilando, pero me retuve. De hecho, el dolor en la mano me quitó todas las ganas de soltar una carcajada. Tras abrir la botella y dar un buen trago, pulsé el botón de "descanso".

Las luces se encendieron repentinamente. Entonces pude, por primera vez, observar el lugar en el que me encontraba. Era una habitación grande y de forma cúbica, con paredes de grandes azulejos metálicos e igual suelo. Pude ver los grandes agujeros que había en la superficie, probablemente donde minutos antes estaban baldosas.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a encender. Aquello me sorprendió y, por un momento, me agarré a la especie de mesa sobre la que había estado posada la botella, que en realidad era más bien como una pequeña columna de azulejos. Había contado diez segundos justos, así que supuse que era una especie de aviso de cuenta atrás. A los veinte segundos volvieron a apagarse y encenderse. Sentí algo bajo mis pies, y entonces lo comprendí. La plataforma en la que me encontraba había empezado a temblar, señal de que iba a caerse. A medida que pasaban los segundos, temblaba mas fuerte. Cuando habían pasado treinta segundos, la luz se volvió a ir y volver. Parecía que debía llegar otra vez al lado del inodoro, pues me fijé en que era la única zona que no temblaba como un flan. Era como si todo el suelo de la sala se fuera a caer a los pinchos, exceptuando esa parte. Al verme de nuevo en peligro de morir atravesado, el corazón volvió a latirme desenfrenadamente; notaba el pulso en el lateral de la cabeza y una horrible sensación de nervios en el estómago. Me encontraba, literalmente, ante un abismo de agujas afiladas, el cual debía arriesgarme a saltar si quería evitar una muerte dolorosa.

Sentí miradas en mí a pesar de que era el único que estaba en la sala. Involuntariamente, dirigí mi mirada momentáneamente a las cámaras que observaban desde las esquinas superiores de la habitación. Seguro que más de uno se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- Maldita sea, el que tiene el trabajo de dar espectáculo es Roy, no yo...- murmuré, llevándome la mano a la nuca.

Me metí la botella en la chaqueta, pues era de cristal y no podía tirarla a donde quería llegar, introduje el cristal luminisciente más grande en mi bolsillo, cogí carrerilla y salté. Sentí el impulso repentino de cerrar los ojos, pero me obligué a resistirlo, porque necesitaba toda mi atención para agarrarme al otro lado.

Fue difícil, muy difícil. Aún no me explico como lo conseguí; mis manos rozaron la plataforma y parecía que iban a resbalar, en parte por el temblor, pero no sé cómo, me mantuve colgado, levemente apoyado en el pico de uno de los pinchos que tantos problemas me habían dado. Notaba cómo el acero iba poco a poco atravesando la suela de mis converse y, maldiciendo en bajo y usando toda la fuerza que me quedaba, pues no quería quedarme sin pie, me subí a la plataforma.

En ese tiempo, los intervalos entre los apagones eran cada vez menores, lo cual afirmaba que, efectivamente, era una cuenta atrás. Y parecía que pronto iba a acabar. No me di tiempo para descansar, simplemente corrí con toda mi alma, hasta llegar al lado del inodoro. Jamás pensé que un váter pudiera hacerme ir corriendo hacia él más rápido que hacia... lo que fuera que me pudiera interesar.

Tras un molestísimo parpadeo que me dejó medio ciego, las luces se apagaron definitivamente. Entonces, ocurrió.

Todo, absolutamente todo el suelo alrededor de las cuatro baldosas en las que estábamos el inodoro y yo, se desplomó. Fue tal el estruendo que el eco perduró en la sala durante veinte minutos, haciéndose posteriormente el silencio. Suspiré.

Parecía que había superado la prueba, al menos la primera. Sin embargo, no escuché nada; nadie me dijo nada, se burló de mí o me felicitó con el sarcasmo que había observado en las escenas criminales de ciertas películas. Simplemente reinó el silencio, al cual ya me iba acostumbrando, aunque no me resultó nada fácil. Después de todo, ¿cómo iba a ser sencillo acostumbrarse al silencio cuando tienes todos los días a un molesto y exultante pelirrojo saltando a tu alrededor?

- Maldita sea...- murmuré, cansado, pensando en todo lo ocurrido.- Sólo espero que esos dos hayan tenido más suerte que yo.

Pasaron las horas, y el sueño me llevó. No sabía cuánto llevaba sin dormir, pero desde luego debía ser mucho tiempo, porque me había sido imposible conciliar el sueño por la preocupación por Roy y Zelda, y en general, por la situación en la que me encontraba.

Me desperté con la garganta muy reseca y cogí la botella de agua, bebiéndome la mitad, aunque poco a poco. Saqué uno de los cristales del bolsillo y fui alumbrado por una tenue luz, escasa pero suficiente para dejarme con la boca abierta.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Gracias al cristal, pude ver la habitación casi entera. Una nueva disposición del suelo, con distintos niveles, había aparecido de la nada. La segunda botella estaba en una baldosa situada en el centro de un agujero, sobre un mar de pinchos, a la altura de mi cabeza, sujeta en la mesita con la caja de cristal luminisciente, como la anterior. Supuse que la única forma de llegar a ella era saltando.

- Vale, está claro que quieren matarme.

* * *

**TATATACHÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**Sí, es un mono. Sí, está loco. Sí, soy mala por haberos abandonado tanto tiempo...**

**Hay tantas injusticias en el mundo...**

**Como ahora, por ejemplo, que me voy corriendo! NO HAY TIEMPOOO! XD**

**Ciaossu! Y reviews!**


	5. Por poco

**OTROOOO! hoy me desperté con inspiración infinita. ¡Cinco páginas de capítulo, estaréis contentas!**

**Es mi**** verdadera ****disculpa por haber estado tanto sin escribir, que sé que el anterior sabió a poco****.**

**Muchas gracias a Isuam, Sam y Zeldi-chan por sus maravillosos reviews!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Me levanté de mi sitio y observé mejor. La distancia entre la única baldosa desde la que podría saltar y la que tenía la botella era demasiado grande. Entonces, me fijé en algo que colgaba del techo, justo entre las dos, en un pasillo de baldosas colocadas en filas de uno. Alumbré con los cristales y vi que se trataba de una cuerda. Sin embargo, no podía ver del todo bien, y no me atrevía a ir hasta allí. Decidí hacer algo útil para mí y darle mi primer uso a aquel compañero de habitación que me había tocado.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió algo. Miré hacia la cajita de cristal luminisciente y pude ver los botones de Box y Break. Sonriendo, cogí uno de los cristales que tenía en el bolsillo y lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia allí. Diana.

Las luces se encendieron, y pude ver el cristal totalmente clavado en el botón de descanso.

- Je- murmuré, orgulloso.

Tras observar unos segundos mi improvisada obra de arte, me volví hacia la cuerda. Tenía un minuto para coger la botella con luz. Ahora, sin miedo y como si oyera el tic-tac de la cuenta atrás, corrí hacia la cuerda. Sentí como todas las baldosas que pisé fuera del área del inodoro comenzaban a temblar, lo que me hizo acelerar. Hubo un pequeño apagón justo cuando estaba en aquel estrecho pasillo, y por un momento me dio la sensación de que iba a caerme. Pero no fue así, y cuando la luz se encendió, salté hacia la cuerda con toda la adrenalina que había conseguido en esos últimos minutos. Me agarré a ella como una lapa, observando cómo la forma de volver al inodoro se desplomaba en un mar de pinchos. Me habían dejado colgado, literalmente.

El segundo apagón me recordó que no tenía todo el día (o toda la noche, porque no sabía ni la hora), y empecé a balancearme. Tras unos veinte segundos, conseguí llegar a la baldosa desde la que posteriormente iba a saltar, emulando a Tarzán.

**Ike POV**.

- ¿Sigue vivo?- pregunté, sorprendido, a la mujer que iba a mi lado, con su traje ceñido, sus grandes pechos y el pelo recogido en una coleta.

- Eso parece. Falcon está que se tira de los pelos... y Bowser se lo está pasando en grande.

- Heeeeh...- murmuré. El interés que tenía por aquel niño rico empezaba a aumentar.

Cambié mi trayectoria y me dirigí a la sala de control.

- ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó.

- Quiero ver con mis propios ojos cómo lo está haciendo.

Escuché una pequeña carcajada proviniente de Samus.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté, riendo yo también.

- Es sólo que es normal que tengas tanto interés en ese chaval... después de todo, es el primero que aguanta tanto desde que entraste tú.

- Je... me has pillado- dije, sin dejar de andar.

Abrí la puerta de la sala de control e inmediatamente unos gritos de furia llegaron a mis oídos. Bendita insonorización de las habitaciones.

- Como sigas así, se te van a salir los ojos, Falcon- murmuró Samus, que al final había decidido venir conmigo. Parecía que ella también tenía interés en el Lowell.

- ¿Qué pasa, no consigues cargártelo?- pregunté, riéndome.

Falcon realizó una serie de gestos incomprensibles, con la cara roja como un tomate y las venas hinchadas. Bowser se estaba partiendo de risa.

- ¡Ese maldito mocoso es como un mono!- gritó.- ¡Si no me lo quisiera cargar, os juro que lo recomendaba para ninja!¡Está loco!

- No eres el más indicado para hablar- comentó Samus.

Miré a las pantallas y vi que el chico estaba agarrando una cuerda, sobre una baldosa, sin ningún otro apoyo cerca. En frente suyo, estaba la caja con la botella, en otra baldosa a unos cinco metros de distancia. Bowser se rió y nos miró.

- Fijaos en lo que hizo ayer.

En una pantalla distinta, apareció una grabación del día anterior. El chico iba corriendo, huyendo de las baldosas que caían, y saltó. Dio un salto enorme, llegando por los pelos a las baldosas del otro lado, y se salvó de nuevo por poco cuando la baldosa a la que estaba agarrado se cayó. Tras observar detenidamente la caja luminisciente, le dio una patada que agrietó la superficie, y después un buen puñetazo. Se la cargó. Me sorprendí; Samus soltó una risotada.

- ¡Qué tío!- exclamó, entre risas.- ¡¿Es que no vio los botones?

Pero entonces vimos como pulsaba el de "Break". Se quedó callada. Bowser sonrió.

- Desde entonces ha usado los cristales a modo de linterna.

- Joder...- murmuró ella. Se notaba que su interés por el Lowell había aumentado mucho.

A mí me pasó lo mismo.

- ¡Eh!¡Que salta!- exclamó Falcon.

Nos giramos hacia la pantalla en tiempo real y vimos como el chico saltaba y llegaba a la baldosa de la caja, tras lo que no soltó la cuerda. Bowser soltó una carcajada siniestra.

- ¡Bwahahaha!¡Ahora intenta romperla, venga!¡Es un cristal a prueba de balas!

- Al hacerlo se romperá el brazo, o la pierna- comentó Falcon, complacido.

Sin embargo, y contra todas sus expectativas, el chico pulsó el botón de Box, mientras sonreía, y después sacó la lengua a la cámara. El silencio reinó momentáneamente, hasta que Samus, Bowser y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Falcon se tiró de los pelos, como un niño cuando no le salen las cosas como quiere. Samus comenzó a halagar al chico, entre risas, y Bowser repitió que se lo estaba pasando en grande. Pero a mí lo que me sorprendía era que él sabía que le estábamos observando, que nos burlábamos de él cada vez que hacíamos caer las baldosas que pisaba, que estábamos jugando con su vida... y sin embargo parecía que era él el que estaba jugando con nosotros.

- Interesante...

**Marth POV**.

Tras sacar la lengua a la cámara, pues me sentía muy orgulloso de haber llegado hasta la caja, cogí la botella con la mano libre y con la otra reforcé mi agarre a la cuerda. Por la disposición de la cuerda, si saltaba hacia el inodoro, iba a acabar quedando colgado en el medio de las baldosas, como antes. La única forma era hacer círculos y cuando me acercara a la zona del inodoro, saltar. Y eso hice. Como el tiempo se me acababa, salté hacia la baldosa en la que estaba antes, volví a la de la caja, y repetí la acción varias veces seguidas, consiguiendo acabar haciendo círculos. Cuando los apagones se hicieron intermitentes, señalando el final de la cuenta atrás, di la última vuelta y salté al acercarme al inodoro. Lo conseguí, pero caí estrepitosamente contra el suelo, rodé, y me di un buen golpe en con el hombro en el inodoro. Solté una pequeña exclamación de dolor. No estaba seguro de si me había roto algo. Me levanté, pero sentí que me desvanecía y me caí al suelo. Y entonces me di cuenta del hambre que tenía, y de lo mucho que me dolía la tripa.

Así me quedé durante mucho tiempo, bebiendo de vez en cuando, hasta que me dormí.

**Roy POV**.

Tras mucho tiempo de espera, mi nombre resonó en la sala. El atronador aplauso que le siguió me hizo levantarme con orgullo de la silla y subir al escenario. Sonreí al público como había aprendido, y guiñé el ojo a algunas chicas. Melocotón se encontraba frente a mí, había pedido expresamente subir a darme el premio a mejor actor. Mi sueño se hacía realidad. Marth me sonrió desde su sitio, una sonrisa de orgullo. Incluso a Zelda le brillaban los ojos...

"Roy"

Todo empezó a volverse negro. Unos encapuchados entraron y nos apuntaron con unas pistolas...

"¡Roy!"

Abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue un techo de metal; después, la cara de Zelda.

- ¡Por fin te despiertas!- exclamó.- Maldita sea, llevas dos días inconsciente.

- ¿Qué?¿Dónde estamos?

- No lo sé- respondió.- ¿No te acuerdas? Nos han secuestrado.

Ahora todo tenía sentido para mí.

- ¡¿Cómo?- grité, por inercia.

- Nos metieron en una furgoneta y cuando salimos, creo que Marth consiguió soltarse. No sé nada de él... sólo han venido unos extraños niños a traernos comida. Dijeron que no saldríamos hasta que te despertaras.

- Bueno, pues ya estoy despierto... ¿Dices que no sabes nada de Marth?

- Nada...- las lágrimas le vinieron a los ojos.- ¿Y si... y si le han...?

Aquello me puso nervioso. Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

- No, imposible. Marth no se dejaría matar por esos tipos, es demasiado listo y fuerte. Vendrá a ayudarnos, ya lo verás.

- ¡¿Matar?- gritó ella, llevándose las manos a la cara.- ¡Oh dios mío, no, yo me refería a pegarle o algo así!

- Ah, entonces eso fijo que sí- murmuré.- Porque se vuelve algo arrogante en situaciones extremas...

- Mira quién fue hablar- comentó.

Aquello me enfureció. Iba a replicar, cuando la puerta metálica de la habitación se abrió. Entraron los dos niños, cargando cada uno con un mazo. El estómago se me encogió.

- Se ha despertado, Popo- dijo la niña.- Vamos a decírselo al jefe.

- Claro, Lala.

Y así, sin más, se fueron, dejando una bandeja con comida en el suelo y, por supuesto, cerrando la puerta.

**Marth POV**.

Me desperté al sentir un leve temblor bajo mi cuerpo. Al principio no estaba muy seguro de qué pasaba, pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?

La zona del inodoro, la que había sido la única seguridad que había tenido en aquel lugar, estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Me puse en pie haciendo caso omiso del dolor de tripa y el fuerte mareo que tenía y miré a mi alrededor. Algo me llamó la atención y miré hacia arriba.

- Cabrones...- susurré.

La tercera y última botella estaba en una caja luminisciente, colgada de una especie de cuerda, sujeta al techo. Demasiado alta. Chasqueé la lengua, más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba, porque el temblor se hacía más fuerte. De nuevo sentía esa mirada en mi nuca, demasiado intensa para venir de una cámara.

Saqué uno de los pocos cristales que no se habían roto o clavado en mi pierna cuando caí desde la cuerda, no sabía cuánto tiempo antes, y alumbré. A un metro de la zona del inodoro, colgaba otra cuerda, a mi altura, también enganchada al techo. No había más baldosas en la habitación que las que estaban a punto de caerse.

Estaba asustado.

El dolor del hombro se había acentuado, tal vez lo tuviera dislocado, y el hambre y el mareo no me dejaban pensar con claridad. Cuando sentí que el lugar en el que estaba no iba a aguantar más, salté a la cuerda, sujetándome con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban. Entonces empecé a trepar.

- No vais a poder conmigo, malditos...- susurré.

Cuando estaba a un metro sobre la caja, empecé a balancearme. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, agarré la cuerda de la caja y, sin soltar la mía, tiré. Como supuse, la cuerda de la caja se soltó, por lo que si hubiera saltado a ella, ahora mismo sería un colador. Pulsé el botón de Box, incorporado a la caja y esta se abrió. Agarré la botella por el tapón, con los dientes, y me sorprendí al no ver un botón de "Break". Solté la caja. Mi cuerda empezó a hacer cosas que no me gustaron un pelo. Y lo entendí todo.

- Me la han jugado- murmuré.

Miré hacia arriba, alumbrando con el cristal que tenía en una mano, y vi, con rabia, cómo el gancho al que estaba sujeta la cuerda comenzaba a girar. El extremo de la cuerda, por el peso, se acercaba peligrosamente al borde. No me iban a dejar sobrevivir.

**Ike POV**.

- ¡Falcon!¡¿Qué haces?- exclamé.

- El chico lo ha conseguido- corroboró Samus.

- ¡No me importa!¡Se ha burlado de mí y no se lo perdonaré!

Bowser sólo se encogió de hombros. El militar siguió haciendo girar el gancho. Yo di la espalda a los monitores y corrí hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ike!- oí gritar a Samus a mis espaldas.

- ¡No voy a dejar que semejante potencial se pierda!- grité.- ¡Quiero divertirme con él yo también!

- ¡No llegarás a tiempo!

Chasqueé la lengua. Iba a salir, cuando de pronto escuché tres exclamaciones de sorpresa.

_- ¡Y una mierda!_

Me giré y abrí mucho los ojos.

**Marth POV**.

Iba a perderlo todo. Me temblaba el cuerpo y mis fuerzas eran cada vez menores. Empecé a despedirme mentalmente de todo lo que conocía; mi hermana, mis padres, los de la agencia, mi trabajo, mis amigos...

Abri los ojos. Mis amigos. Mis amigos también estaban atrapados, y sabía que confiaban en mí para sacarlos de allí. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en rendirme?

- ¡Y una mierda!- grité con furia.

Con fuerzas renovadas, comencé a trepar con rapidez. Había soltado la botella al gritar y ahora tenía el cristal en la boca. Antes de que la cuerda se soltara, conseguí agarrarme al gancho. Se detuvo. Pero sólo por unos momentos; después siguió girando. La cuerda se cayó y yo empezaba a resbalarme. Cuando mi mano izquierda llegó al borde del gancho, el filo comenzó a desgarrarme la piel. Grité; sentía la sangre bajando por mi brazo. Pero no me solté.

**Ike POV.**

Salí corriendo de la sala de control en dirección al cubo. Hasta Falcon se había quedado de piedra al ver al Lowell agarrarse al gancho. Tal vez ya por ser una cuestión de orgullo, el militar siguió girando el gancho, a pesar de las lágrimas que bajaban por su cara. Pero yo no iba a permitir que tal potencial se perdiera.

**Marth POV.**

Era el final. Lo había intentado, pero ya solo me quedaba una mano sujeta al gancho y empezó a sangrar, como la otra, que ahora tenía pegada al cuerpo. El mareo volvió, y el dolor en las manos se juntó con el del hombro y la tripa.

- Lo siento, chicos...- susurré, cuando mi mano se soltó del gancho.

Caí, pero ya no era consciente de ello. Mi mente vagaba entre la realidad y el sueño. Tal vez por eso, no presté atención al hecho de que alguien me había cogido del brazo, salvándome la vida. Sólo vi, con los ojos entrecerrados y a punto de desvanecerme, dos ojos grandes y dorados, y alas de murciélago.

**Ike POV.**

Llegué al cubo e introducí la contraseña. Cuando abrí la puerta y miré hacia el techo, ya no había nadie. Maldecí a Falcon en alto, bien fuerte para que me oyera, pero entonces me callé. Los ojos se me abrieron como platos involuntariamente. Allí, en el centro de la habitación, una figura con alas de murciélago sostenía al Lowell, que parecía estar inconsciente. Dos ojos dorados me miraron.

- Meta Knight...- murmuré, asombrado.

* * *

**Buenooooooo! Vale, no os quejaréis, no? xDDDD**

**Respondiendo a las peticiones, en este capítulo he desvelado algo sobre Roy y Zelda. Decidí jugar con los puntos de vista, pero no creo que lo haga en muchas más ocasiones. Es que en este caso si no lo hacía no se podía saber qué pasaba al mismo tiempo fuera del Cubo. Tehehehe, y yo quería que lo supierais :B**

**Ozú! contesto a los reviews!**

**Isuam: ya**, **ya... ya sé que no lo hice todo lo bien que podía, pero es difícil volver a algo cuando llevas tanto tiempo dejándolo de lado y no lo haces por inspiración, sino más bien por no abandonarlo xD. En fin, espero que este capi te haya satisfecho. Los siguientes van a molar... jeje...**

**Sam: halaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me insultaste! D:D:D:D:D: qué malvada, pervertida renegada. ¡Hala, hala!¡Ya tienes tu capítulo! D:! NO SOY UN MONSTRUOOOO TT^TT... bueno, sólo un poco...**

**Zeldi-chan: espero que este más largo te haya gustado xDDD. Ya desvelé un poco de Roy y Zelda. Gracias por comentar!**

**Y con esto y un bizcocho...! **

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	6. Tú te lo has buscado

**YOSSU! DOS POR UNO! eso por el tiempo de espera... ya, igual por el tiempo que he tardado debería traer terminadas todas mis historias... e.e**

**Disclaimer: blablablablablabla Nintendo blablablabla**

**Pues nada, a leer!**

* * *

Fue recuperar la consciencia y darme cuenta de que me dolía todo, pero en distintas proporciones. Por ejemplo, el torso me escocía cada vez que rozaba mi piel contra la superficie en la que me encontraba, recordándome que me había clavado dios sabe cuántos cristales. Las manos me ardían terriblemente, debía estar sintiendo las llamas del infierno al que había llegado...

O no.

Al abrir los ojos, me di cuenta de que no estaba en el infierno, sino en una extraña habitación de paredes y suelo metálico. Estaba en una cama, enganchado a demasiados aparatos para mi gusto, de estos que hay en los hospitales. Escuché un ruido a mi lado y giré la cabeza, cerciorándome por el pinchazo que me dio de que tal vez no debería haberlo hecho.

Efectivamente, no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Dos enormes ojos dorados me observaban desde detrás de una máscara plateada y una capa violeta oscuro. Del susto di un pequeño brinco y sentí en todo el cuerpo como si me estuvieran matando a latigazos. Solté un pequeño grito de dolor.

- ¡Ah!¡Se ha despertado!- era la voz de un hombre. Alguien con quien no había tenido el placer de encontrarme antes, parecía ser.- Luigi, avisa a Ike.

- S-sí.

¿Luigi? Ahora todo tenia sentido, debía de ser una especie de mafia italiana. ¿Pero qué tenían los italianos contra Smash Ville? No tenía sentido...

"Espera, ¿ha dicho Ike?"

- ¡No!- grité, pero el tal Luigi ya se había ido.

- Vaya, vaya, te has levantado con ánimos- comentó un hombre bigotudo, no muy alto, que llevaba bata de doctor.

- Todos los ánimos que pudiera tener me los acabáis de derrumbar- repuse, molesto.

Se rió. Definitivamente, allí debían ser muy felices.

- ¿Hay algo que no te duela?- me preguntó.

- No- respondí. Señalé a aquella bola con grandes ojos amarillos que me observaba desde al lado de la cama.- ¿Qué es?

- Un biorobot, un prototipo- murmuró, distraído.- Se llama Meta Knight, y acaba de dejarnos impresionados a todos. Ambos nos habeis dejado boquiabiertos.

- ¿Eh?

Antes de que la conversación continuara, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. La persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver apareció ante mis ojos, con su maldita sonrisa.

- Vaya, Lowell, te has despertado.

- Premio a la obviedad- murmuré.

- Veo que tu experiencia en el Cubo no ha influído en tu irritable personalidad.

- Estupendo, parece que no estás ciego. Así podré arrancarte los ojos yo.

El doctor nos observaba en silencio mientras discutíamos en tono sarcástico. Sólo nos interrumpió cuando se acercó a mí para desengancharme de una de las máquinas. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Ike se giró hacia Meta Knight. El bicho aquel seguía mirándome.

- ¿Por qué me está mirando así?- pregunté, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No lo sé- respondió Ike.- Sólo sé que él te salvó la vida allí dentro.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué?¿Cuándo...?

- Caíste desde el gancho hacia el mar de pinchos- dijo Ike, girándose para mirarme.- Cuando llegué, él te sujetaba mientras volaba hacia mí.

Me quedé en silencio y observé los ojos de aquel extraño ser que por algún motivo me había salvado.

- Eh... gracias, supongo- murmuré.

El bicho asintió. El bobo de Ike se sorprendió y echó a reír.

- ¡Esto es la monda!- exclamó.- ¡Ahora hasta asiente, Mario!

- En efecto, es muy interesante- comentó el doctor, asintiendo con la mano en el mentón.- Se lo comentaré a Master Hand en el informe.

- Estás ganándote la fama, ¿eh?- me dijo Ike.- Directo al jefe.

Bufé.

- Me importa una mierda tu jefe, sólo quiero saber donde están Zelda y Roy- siseé.

Ike se me quedó mirando, sin duda sorprendido por mi repentina agresividad. Luego ladeó su sonrisa.

- Será mejor que hables con cierta cautela y respeto con el jefe- comentó.- No querrás volver a pasar una experiencia como la del Cubo, ¿verdad?

- Como te descuides acabarás en ese sitio horrendo, clavado en un pincho debajo de todos tus estúpidos compañeros- repuse, enfadado.

A Ike le tembló un poco la sonrisa. Parecía que intentaba mantener la compostura ante mis palabras. Sonreí para mis adentros. Estaba ganando.

- No creo que tú pudieras conmigo, princesita, ya lo hemos dejado claro en dos ocasiones. A no ser que te guste ser atrapado por mí, claro está. En ese caso puedo hacerlo tantas veces como quieras.

Eso no me gustó nada y perdí los estribos. La casualidad hizo que mi mano se topara con un bisturí entre las herramientas de medicina que había en una mesita al lado de mi camilla y, sin dudarlo, se lo lancé directamente a la frente. El doctor se sorprendió, el bicho ni se inmutó.

Pero no lo conseguí.

El grandullón había parado el bisturí justo antes de que éste le alcanzara. Sin embargo, sonreí al ver como unas gotas de sangre le bajaban por la cara y su cinta se partía en dos. El silencio reinó en la sala durante unos instantes.

- Mario, llévate a Meta Knight y déjanos solos- dijo de repente Ike, sin ningún tipo de sonrisa en su cara. El flequillo ahora le tapaba los ojos.

El doctor se puso nervioso e intentó calmarle.

- Ike, cálmate, piensa que le estamos acorralando, acaba de salir del Cubo y aún no se ha recuperado- le dijo.- No tienes que ponerte así-

- He dicho que nos dejes solos- cortó Ike.

Mario suspiró y no dijo nada más. Llamó a Meta Knight y los dos salieron. Estábamos solos. Yo me puse nervioso, pues no me apetecía pasar por una sesión de golpes cuando aún estaba medio enganchado a una máquina extraña.

- Voy a quitarte las ganas de hablarme de esa forma, Lowell- dijo Ike de repente, acercándose.

Yo me puse en alerta.

- Si quieres pelea la vas a tener- gruñí.

- Eso espero, si no no sería tan divertido- contestó él, dejando caer el bisturí al suelo.

- Vas a atravesar la puerta del puñetazo que te voy a meter- dije, levantándome.

Pero no conseguí levantarme. Sentí un fuerte golpe en la espalda, acolchado por la camilla, y me desorienté. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontré sujetado firmemente contra la camilla. No podía moverme. Ike me mantenía pegado a la camilla con una mano en mi hombro izquierdo y la otra cogiéndome las mías, además de que tenía aprisionadas mis piernas bajo su pierna derecha. La situación no me gustó ni un pelo.

- ¿Qué decías de atravesar una pared...?- preguntó, susurrándomelo al oído.

Me estremecí. Por alguna razón, me ardía la cara.

- S-suéltame...- gruñí.

- Mírate, hace un momento hablabas de pegarme puñetazos y ahora no puedes ni levantar el puño- susurró.- Me pregunto qué voy a hacer contigo, princesita...

Me revolví todo lo que pude, furioso.

- ¡Maldita sea, aléjate de mí, gorila!

Ike se rió.

- ¿Gorila?

- ¡Te arrancaré esa cabeza de idiota que tienes!- gritaba yo, demasiado enfadado para pensar siquiera en lo que le decía.

- Ajam- asintió, mirándome con cara divertida. El cabrón estaba disfrutando.- ¿Y qué más vas a hacer?

Saqué mi carta de triunfo.

- Pedir perdón a tu madre por lo de aquella noche- exclamé.

Al grandullón se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y pasó de agarrarme el hombro a cogerme del pelo, tirando hasta que estuve completamente apoyado en la almohada. Dejé escapar un pequeño jadeo de dolor. Sentí cómo se subía más a la camilla.

Me congelé. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, seria.

- Sólo por eso no seré amable, _Marth_- susurró.

Lo que pasó después no lo entendí hasta unos instantes más tarde, cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos y su lengua dentro de mi boca.

* * *

**Si es que soy cabrona de nacimiento. OS QUIERO! Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar! 3**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	7. Te unirás a nosotros

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, tras otro ataque de inspiración! Traigo el capítulo 7! Siete capítulos ya... y eso que parecía que se iba a quedar en cinco (con ese horrible parón de año y medio o así). En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que comentan mis fics, realmente me ayudáis mucho! Sin ese apoyo probablemente habría desistido de intentar acabar mis fics.**

**Le dedico este capítulo a Sam, por su cumple (ya sé que llego tarde, pero más vale tarde que nunca :D) y por nuestro reencuentro. Y a Isuam por ser siempre la primera en leer! XD**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Mi primer impulso fue intentar apartarme, agitándome violentamente todo lo que podía en aquella situación. Ike tenía bien sujetas mis manos, además de que agarrándome del pelo conseguía que no pudiera mover la cabeza para rechazar su boca.

Pero eso no fue lo que me congeló, no. Fue otra cosa, mucho peor. Tras unos instantes, yo estaba comenzando a corresponderle. Me estaba dando cuenta de que la situación no me desagradaba en absoluto. De que, incluso, empezaba a disfrutar.

Sin dejar de besarme, Ike cambió la posición de su pierna y la colocó entre las mías, presionando su rodilla contra mi...

Le mordí. Le mordí tan fuerte que creí que le arrancaba la lengua. Ike soltó un grito de dolor y se apartó violentamente de mí, tirándome de la camilla por el impulso. Él también cayó al suelo, derribando la mesita de las herramientas también.

- ¡La madre que te...!- rugió, con las manos en la boca, un poco manchadas de sangre que le brotaba del labio inferior.- ¡Argh!

Al oír el jaleo, el doctor Mario entró apresuradamente. Yo, desde el suelo, acabé de quitarme las agujas que me mantenían enganchado a aquella máquina infernal.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios estabas haciendo, gorila de mierda?!- grité furioso.

Notaba mi cara ardiendo y sentía una picazón enorme en las mejillas y en cierta zona, un poco más abajo del obligo.

- Ike, enséñame la boca- dijo Mario, intentando quitarle las manos de delante.

El grandullón seguía farfullando cosas ininteligibles, probablemente insultos, quizá quejidos, pero seguro que nada bueno. Cuando el doctor consiguió verle la boca, suspiró.

- Menudo bocado te ha pegado- murmuró.

Ike me miró con rabia. Yo le correspondí.

- Para que vuelvas a acercarte, imbécil- le gruñí.

- Te voy a...- el gorila hizo ademán de levantarse y venir a por mí, pero Mario le sujetó y le dio un capón.- Joder.

- Cálmate, he dicho- dijo el doctor.- Coge uno de esos caramelos para la boca, ve a la cafetería a que te pongan un vaso con hielo y cómetelo despacio. Vé chupando.

- Eso debe dársele muy bien- comenté con el tono más irritante que pude.

- ¡Se acabó, yo te-

- ¡Basta!

Todo se quedó en silencio. Miré a la puerta y vi a un hombre que ocultaba su cara bajo una capucha blanca y cuyo detalle visual más llamativo eran los dos extraños guantes que llevaba. Me sorprendió el hecho de que tanto Mario como Ike agacharan la cabeza.

- Master Hand- dijo Mario.- Perdón por todo el jaleo.

Curioso nombre.

- No quiero saber lo que ha pasado aquí- comentó el encapuchado.- Ike, haz lo que el doctor te ha mandado y no des más problemas.

- ...Sí, señor- murmuró el grandullón, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, no sin dirigirme una mirada de "ya verás cuando te pille", a la que yo respondí con otra de "chupa bien fuerte ese hielo, que sé que tienes ganas", aunque dudo que Ike hubiera entendido el significado. Tenía que perfeccionar mi comunicación visual.

Pero ya tendría tiempo para eso. Volví a posar mi mirada sobre el encapuchado. Parecía que por fin tenía al jefazo ante mis ojos.

- Marth Lowell, realmente me estás dando dolores de cabeza- ese fue el saludo de Master Hand.

- Un placer- respondí, aún en el suelo, rodeado de agujas.- No habría tenido ninguno si no hubiera secuestrado a mis amigos. Y encima, a mí con ellos.

El encapuchado se rió.

- Perdón si los negocios de mi empresa no son de tu agrado- dijo, con sorna.- Pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque vas a ser parte de ella a partir de ahora.

Aquello me hizo recordar lo que dijo la mujer rubia antes de empujarme a aquella horrible habitación oscura. Algo sobre un proceso de integración. Le miré, incrédulo.

- Como comprenderás, rechazo tu "oferta"- desafié.

- Como comprenderás, no puedes hacerlo- cortó Master Hand.- En cuanto tus heridas te permitan caminar con normalidad, comenzarás el proceso de integración.

- ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?

- Adivina quién lo pagará.

Mi arrogancia terminó ahí. Me quedé callado. Master Hand hizo un gesto al doctor, quien asintió y encendió la gran pantalla que había en la pared. En ella apareció lo que se veía desde la cámara de seguridad de la celda en la que estaban Roy y Zelda.

- Ahí están tus amigos- prosiguió el encapuchado.- Si no quieres que les pase nada, será mejor que empieces a obedecer.

- ¿Realmente le harías algo a Roy?- pregunté, con cautela.- ¿De qué sirve capturarlo para luego matarlo sin sacar beneficio de él?

El encapuchado guardó silencio unos momentos. Luego sonrió.

- Nadie ha dicho que fuera a hacerle nada a Feres- comentó.

Lo que iba a seguir a aquello no me gustaba ni un pelo.

- Pero no está solo, ¿verdad?- prosiguió.- Sé de gente que pagaría bastante por esa muchacha. Y no para hacerle mimos, precisamente.

Tenía que admitirlo. Había perdido. Realmente, había perdido nada más ser secuestrado aquella noche. Suspiré.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté.

- Así me gusta- respondió el jefe.- De momento, recuperarte.

Tras aquella conversación, Master Hand se fue y yo estuve los dos días siguientes en aquella habitación, con el médico. El doctor Mario me comentó que Master Hand había prohibido las "visitas", sobretodo la de Ike. Aquello ayudó enormemente a mi recuperación. Realmente no sabía qué había pasado en aquella ocasión; tampoco sabía por qué había llegado a disfrutarla. Mi cabeza daba vueltas cuando pensaba en ello, así que sencillamente dejé de hacerlo. Prefería pensar en qué me iba a ocurrir de ahí en adelante.

Un día antes de que me fueran a dar el alta, recibí una visita inesperada. Era la mujer rubia a la que tantos problemas había dado el primer día. Se llamaba Samus.

Yo estaba en mitad de mi comida cuando la mujer entró sin llamar. Tanto Mario como yo nos giramos hacia ella.

- ¿Samus?- preguntó el doctor.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Master Hand prohibió las visitas.

- Tengo permiso- dijo.- Tenía ganas de hablar con el chico. Ha causado revuelo desde que llegó, ha sobrevivido tres días y tres noches en el cubo, y ahora se convertirá en uno de los nuestros. Tengo mucho interés.

- Oh, vaya, qué honor- murmuré.

La mujer me miró y sonrió.

- Hiciste una gran actuación en el cubo, te felicito- me dijo, acercándose.- Me quedé muy impresionada.

- Saco lo mejor de mí en las situaciones límite- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros y metiendo otra cucharada de sopa en mi boca.

Se rió un poco, pero no como lo haría una chica amable y simpática, sino más bien como una mercenaria ruda y veterana.

- Añade que soy todo un cómico, por lo visto- murmuré.

- ¿Sabes qué otra cosa me ha sorprendido?

- Sorpréndeme.

Ella sonrió con mi "juego de palabras". Al final iba a resultar ser amable...

- Que hayas sido capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Ike.

No, no era amable.

- ¿Podrías no mencionar a ese gorila inepto?- pedí.

Se volvió a reír.

- Es que me ha llamado mucho la atención- continuó.- No suele inmutarse por nada, pero cuando salió de esta habitación estaba hecho una furia y con cara de humillación. Aunque no sé los detalles.

- No fue para menos- comenté, triunfal.

Ella me miró.

- ¿En serio? Pobrecito, qué mal lo tratas- dijo, sin el mínimo ápice de compasión en su voz.- Y eso que cuando estabas a punto de morir en el cubo salió corriendo a por ti, a ver si conseguía salvarte.

Me quedé mirándola, sorprendido. ¿Por qué haría eso el gorila inepto? Inconscientemente me lleve la mano a los labios, con la mirada perdida.

- Heeeh...- murmuró Samus.

Me sobresalté y me metí tal bofetón que Mario tuvo que ponerme hielo después. Samus soltó una de sus carcajadas.

- ¡Sí que eres raro!- exclamó, entre risas.- Ya sé por qué Ike te tiene en estima.

Aquello realmente empezaba a mosquearme.

- ¿Has venido aquí a molestarme?- pregunté.

- Samus...- murmuró Mario.

- Calma, calma, como dije, sólo quería hablar- dijo ella.- Ya sólo me queda decir una cosa.

La miré, esperando a que hablara.

- Ya se te ha asignado un compañero-tutor. Será el encargado de tu "adiestramiento", de vigilarte y de enseñarte de qué va todo esto.

- Así que ahora me van a adiestrar como a los perros- murmuré.

Samus sonrió y salió sin decirme quién sería mi compañero. Mario tampoco lo sabía, así que sólo quedaba esperar. Aquello iba a ser sin duda lo más dificil de mi estancia allí: intentar fingir integrarme, buscando a la vez la forma de salir de ahí con Roy y Zelda.

En cuanto a mi compañero... sólo diré que hay alguien ahí arriba a quien le gusta hacerme sufrir.

* * *

**Y ESA PERSONA SOY YO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA **

**Nah, ahora en serio, Marthy, sé que lo disfrutas. Creo que me centraré en Fate antes que en Hacia el fin de las tinieblas, ya que la primera es más antigua. De la Isla, intentaré ir actualizando, pero ya sabéis que es la que más me cuesta XD. Es duro intentar retomar el ritmo después de haber pausado tanto tiempo. Pero lo intentaré!**

**Dios cómo me gusta cuando Marthy se pone arrogante. Pobre Ike. No os preocupéis, ya tendrá sus ocasiones de devolvérsela...kukukuku.**

**Y con esto y un bizcocho...**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	8. Reencuentros

**¡Sí, estoy inspirada!¡Eso es algo bueno después de ese parón, ¿verdad?! Es mi disculpa por la larga espera, tres capítulos casi seguidos. Lo cierto es que pensaba esperar al domingo, pero esos días me voy de viaje y no iba a poder, así que retomo mi carácter semanal desde el miércoles. (Espero poder seguir el ritmo!)**

**He de decir que me quedé muy sorprendida de que me llegaran tantos reviews a la mañana siguiente de subir el capítulo 7, realmente me dio muchas fuerzas, así que:**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A SAM, ISUAM, MARTH-A-LOWELL, ENSOLEILLEMENT Y ZELDI-CHAN POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Cuando Mario me dio el "alta", ya me había explicado bastantes cosas de aquel lugar y de la gente que estaba allí. Por ejemplo, que Samus Zero era una mercenaria veterana, tal y como me había imaginado, la cual trabajaba en equipo con Solid Snake, el otro encapuchado de los que vino a secuestrarnos aquella noche. Eran de los más capacitados de la empresa.

Por otro lado, Bowser (el vikingo gigante), y Ganondorf (el gigante tenebroso), eran los hombres de confianza de Master Hand, y se encargaban de controlar directamente la empresa, mientras que el jefazo se mantenía en las sombras.

También me contó que aquel lugar no era exactamente una prisión en la que los secuestrados estaban en celdas encadenados y sólo comían basura. En lugar de eso, era como si estuvieran en una especie de "hotel", del cual no podían salir, pero tampoco estaban encerrados en una habitación. Roy y Zelda pronto saldrían de la celda y se unirían al resto de estrellas secuestradas. Pero esto era en una parte separada a nuestra "zona privada".

Lo único que no me había dicho era el porqué de los secuestros. Y precisamente eso era lo que más me importaba. De hecho, era casi lo único que me importaba, además de la localización de la salida y Roy y Zelda.

- Bueno, chico, parece que estás bien- dijo el doctor, quitándome el aparato del último chequeo.- Espero no verte por aquí en algún tiempo, que ya me he cansado de verte la cara de mosqueo todo el día.

Me revolvió el pelo. Aquel hombre no me caía mal. Una lástima que estuviera en el bando equivocado. Sonreí.

- Entonces, ¿puedo salir ya?- pregunté, levantándome.

- En cuanto llegue tu compañero.

Aquello no me gustaba, no sabía quien era ni cómo era, pero simplemente no me gustaba. Debo reconocerlo, estaba nervioso. El compañero que me tocara sería clave en mi plan de huída. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Entonces me tranquilicé y suspiré aliviado, ya que estaba claro que no había podido ser Ike. Llamar a la puerta no está en su lista de buenas acciones.

- Adelante- dijo Mario.

- Con permiso- respondió una voz grave.

El desconocido abrió la puerta. Tenía los ojos anaranjados y dos trenzas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Vestía una toga y unos zapatos de kung fu. Me miró.

- Debes de ser Marth Lowell- saludó.- Mi nombre es Lucario, un placer.

- Igualmente- respondí.

- ¿Vienes?

- Sí.

Sin más palabras, fui con él, despidiéndome del doctor con la mano. Caminé junto a Lucario tras cerrar la puerta.

- Al parecer también hay gente tranquila en este sitio- comenté.

- No mucha, soy una excepción- dijo él, sonriendo.- Aunque por lo que he oído, tú no es que seas muy tranquilo.

- Lo soy si no me obligan a ponerme nervioso- respondí, riendo un poco.

- Lo cierto es que has venido en una situación bastante problemática- comentó.- Desde luego, no espero que seas capaz de adaptarte en una semana o dos. Después de todo, te secuestramos y te metimos en ese lugar horrible. Casi te matamos. Y ahora te obligamos a ser parte de nosotros, aún cuando tenemos a tus amigos retenidos.

Me gustó como no tenía reparo en incluírse en el grupo. Era un tipo consciente de que formaba parte de una organización criminal, y de que yo era, o había sido, una víctima más. Pero no por ello intentaba escurrir el bulto.

- Por fin alguien que lo entiende aparte del doctor.

- Tranquilo, puede que no haya mucha gente calmada, pero sí comprensiva- dijo Lucario.- Aunque tardes, no me cabe duda de que te acabarás acostumbrando.

- Bueno, yo no comparto tu opinión.

- Je, supongo que no.

Aquella charla me resultaba agradable. Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y la situación no fue una excepción al dicho.

- Ah, aquí estabas- dijo de pronto Lucario, mirando al frente.

Me giré yo también. Casi se me corta la digestión.

- Hmm- dijo simplemente el aludido.

- ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?- pregunté.

- ¿Cómo, no te lo ha dicho Samus?- me preguntó Lucario.

Aquello no me gustaba.

- Pues claro que no se lo ha dicho, ¿no ves lo contento que estaba? Pobre princesita... con lo que me odia.

No me gustaba nada.

- ¡¿Qué _coño_ hace él aquí?!- pregunté, muy enfadado.

- Es tu compañero, Lowell- respondió Lucario.- Ike Greil.

- Será un placer trabajar contigo, _Marth_- dijo mi nuevo compañero, con tono burlón.

- ¡Y una mierda!- grité.- ¡Ni de coña me junto yo con ese imbécil!

Ike se rió. Parecía el mismo del primer día. Ni rastro de aquella cara furiosa de días atrás. Lucario suspiró.

- Así que realmente os lleváis tan mal...- comentó.- Tal vez debería hablar con Master Hand para que reconsiderara...

Antes de que terminara la frase, Ike me agarró por sorpresa y me tapó la boca, sujetándome de espaldas a él. Me pasó el brazo libre por delante como si me estuviera abrazando.

- ¡Pero qué dices, Lucario!- dijo alegremente.- ¡Si nos llevamos genial! Hasta tú te has tragado ese numerito de los insultos. Somos buenos actores, ¿eh Marthy?

- MMPH-

Me pellizcó fuerte en el lateral del torso con la mano que me abrazaba. Y cuando digo fuerte, digo que se me saltaron las lágrimas. Me destapó la boca.

- S-sí- dije, casi en un suspiro.- Nos... llevamos... genial...

- Ya veo...- murmuró Lucario.- Debo entrenar más para ver estas cosas.

Nos hizo una reverencia y se fue. Ike dejó de pellizcarme. Yo suspiré de alivio. Pero no me relajé. Él no me soltaba.

- Tú y yo tenemos varias cosas pendientes- me dijo de pronto Ike.- Soy buena persona y te perdono lo del otro día, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo. Te aseguro que hay más de un punto ciego en este lugar, y yo sé bien dónde están- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Te lo advierto, Marth, _no me provoques._

Me soltó. Yo me aparté, mirándole enfadado. Sin embargo, él parecía tranquilo, y me miraba fijamente. Tras unos instantes de silencio, él sonrió. Pero no como las otras veces. Aquella sonrisa me aceleró el corazón. Más tarde descubriría por qué. Ike se llevó la mano a la nuca.

- Vamos, tampoco quería...- suspiró.- En serio, no quiero llevarme mal contigo, Marth. Realmente me sorprendiste desde el primer día. No hay mucha gente así aquí... de hecho, me recuerdas a mí cuando entré. Por eso quiero conocerte más... pero el otro día perdí el control...

- Intentaste violarme, ¿verdad?- corté.

- Gh... a-aquello fue...

Se quedó callado. Me pareció lo más sensato. Tras unos instantes, suspiró de nuevo.

- Lo sien-

- No acepto tus disculpas.

Me miró con fastidio. Yo sonreí burlonamente. Al final, él también acabo sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Prefería a ese Ike, que no me hacía sentir raro.

- Como quieras, pero no des problemas durante el "tour" por la empresa- dijo.

- Me lo pensaré.

Ike se llevó las manos a la nuca y empezó a andar. Resistí la tentación de correr en sentido contrario y le seguí. Todo sea por integrarme.

- Este es uno de los pasillos principales. Aquí, como ves, hay muchos pasillos, y puedes perderte por los estrechos. Los principales son más anchos, así que te aconsejo ir siempre con ellos. Una vez, Falcon se perdió y tardamos dos días en encontrarlo.

Me reí.

- No sé por qué no me sorprendo.

- Esa es la sala de control, donde te llevamos el primer día. Si buscas a Bowser o Ganondorf, casi siempre están ahí.

- Mhm.

Nos metimos en otro pasillo y llegamos a un ascensor. No me hacía gracia meterme allí con él, pero no me quejé. Él tampoco hizo nada. Salimos y llegamos a un lugar en el que un cristal nos separaba del otro lado. Por el otro lado, me refiero a aquel que me había explicado Mario. Efectivamente, allí pude ver a varias de las estrellas secuestradas. Vi a Pit Icarus y Link Hyrule hablando mientras bebían algo. Estaban en una especie de cafetería.

- Creo que Mario te ha puesto al día- dijo Ike, deteniéndose.- Ahí es donde "viven" los secuestrados; tus amigos también.

- Lo sé- dije.- ¿Sólo nos separa este cristal?

- Está blindado- dijo.- Ni siquiera esos pinchos del cubo podrían atravesarlo.

Sin comentarios.

- Los baños están por ahí, aunque cuando te enseñe tu habitación verás que tienes uno propio. Bueno, compartido, ya que también es mi habitación- murmuró.

Me giré hacia él con la cara más incrédula que pude poner.

- ¡Eh!¡No me mires así, que yo no lo he pedido, ni nada de eso!- exclamó, levantando las manos en pose defensiva.- Soy uno de los pocos que no tiene compañero y Master Hand te ha puesto conmigo.

- ¿Tú no ibas con Samus y Snake?- pregunté, sin cambiar mi cara.

- Ellos dos son compañeros, aunque es un mal ejemplo ya que no comparten habitación entre ellos. A mí me iban juntando con la gente, y aquella noche me tocó con ellos.

- Sinceramente me da igual, no pienso compartir habitación conti...

Algo me hizo dejar de hablar y girarme. Y eso fue un pelo rojo chillón que se estaba acercando por el otro lado a grandes zancadas. Abrí mucho los ojos y me pegué al cristal.

- ¡Roy!- al ver que no estaba solo, me alivié aún más.- ¡Zelda!

Casi me pongo a llorar.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo 8! Espero que os haya gustado. Me encanta que me vayan viniendo las ideas solas mientras escribo, estoy tan en tensión como vosotras!**

**A partir de este capítulo intentaré actualizar semanalmente, como dije antes. Aunque escriba otro capítulo y tenga muchas ganas de subirlo, no lo haré hasta el miércoles que viene, ya que no quiero quedarme sin material si me ocurre como hace un año y me quedo bloqueada. Esto no significa que vaya a pasar, pero lo cierto es que en verano tengo lío. En fin, me esforzaré.**

**Espero leer maravillosos reviews! **

**Ciaossu!**


	9. ¡Pelea conmigo!

**Y aquí llega el capítulo 9! A tiempo, increíblemente! Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo! YEAH**

**Nota: las letras cursivas las he utilizado para los diálogos de los que estaban al otro del cristal.**

**Como siempre, muchisisisissisisisísimas gracias a Marth-a-Lowell, Sam, Isuam, AlexLopezGua, LordTaco y Romanien por sus maravillosos reviews! Espero que sigáis disfrutando con mi fic como hasta ahora!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Pegado al cristal como si fuera idiota, observé como mis amigos se acercaban corriendo. Veía como gritaban mi nombre, pero no les escuchaba; el cristal era demasiado grueso. Pero yo sabía leer los labios, así que por mi parte no había problema; que ellos me entendieran era otra historia. Aun así, en aquel momento no me importaba, puesto que con las miradas nos lo decíamos todo.

_- ¡Marth!- _gritó Roy.

- ¡Estáis bien!- grité.- Menos mal...

_- ¡Creíamos que te habíamos perdido!- _gritó Zelda.

- ¡Yo estoy bien, tuve algunos problemas pero-

De pronto, Ike me agarró del hombro y me apartó del cristal. Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

- ¡¿Qué haces?!

- No está permitido establecer contacto con el otro lado- me dijo seriamente.

Le miré como si fuera idiota.

- ¡Venga ya, no me fastidies!- le grité.- No tienes ni idea de lo que es estar sin saber nada de ellos en todo est-

- Suficiente.

Sin más, me arrastró por el pasillo mientras yo miraba hacia atrás, gritando barbaridades y observando las caras aterradas de mis amigos, al otro lado del cristal. Cuando los perdí de vista, me giré hacia Ike y empecé a pegarle. Parecía impasible ante mis golpes, los más fuertes los esquivaba mientras caminaba, sin soltarme. Pero cuando le di una de mis famosas patadas en la espinilla, se debió hartar y me agarró por la cintura, poniéndome después en su hombro como si fuera un saco. Y a partir de ahí, nada de lo que hice sirvió para que me soltara.

Entramos en una habitación grande, con dos camas, una a cada lado de la sala. Había dos armarios y tres ventanas, además de una puerta adicional (el servicio) y otros muebles. Ike me tiró a la cama que estaba hecha.

- ¡Maldita sea!- grité, levantándome con el puño en alto.

- ¡Estate quieto, leñe!- exclamó.- ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?!

Le miré, confuso.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

- Te he dicho que no podemos hablar con los del otro lado. Hay cámaras, ¿sabes? Y el castigo no es leve.

Miré a otro lado. Había sido algo un poco tonto por mi parte intentar hablar con ellos, tenía razón. Pero es que...

- Marth, escúchame- dijo Ike, poniéndome la mano en el hombro.- De verdad que no puedes hablar con ellos. Te pueden meter en la "caja".

- ¿La caja?- pregunté.

- Es como el cubo pero sin peligro de muerte- explicó el grandullón.- Aunque creo que ahí se pasa peor. El daño es psicológico.

- Veo que tenéis muchas salas raras en este sitio- comenté. Ante la cara de intranquilidad de Ike, me reí un poco.- Está bien, está bien. Me controlaré.

Era muy obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero como era un grandullón gorila sin cerebro, se lo tragó. Casi sentí compasión por él cuando le vi suspirar de alivio.

- Menos mal que lo entiendes, no me gusta arrastrarte por los pasillos.

- Ni a mí que me arrastres, así que estamos en paz.

Él sonrió y se sentó en la que supuse que era su cama. Tendría que estar sin hablar con Roy y Zelda hasta que encontrara un punto ciego en las cámaras de seguridad al lado del cristal. Esperaba no tardar mucho.

- ¿Y bien?- pregunté.- ¿Aquí se acaba el tour?

- De momento sí- respondió.- Aunque...

Se quedó callado.

- ¿Qué?- le insté a continuar.

- Me gustaría comprobar cómo te mueves, con calma- dijo, levantándose.

Se acercó a mí. Yo me puse en alerta y retrocedí un poco en la cama. Ante mi cara de "¡aléjate!", se sorprendió y se detuvo.

- ¡No, no, no!- exclamó, retrocediendo mientras levantaba las manos.- ¡No me refería a eso, hombre!

- De ti no me puedo fiar...- murmuré, tocándome los labios para recordárselo.

Me miró con cara de fastidio.

- Oye, Marth, vale ya con eso- murmuró.- Me refería a pelear.

Me sorprendí.

- ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?- pregunté, casi riendo.

- Claro- respondió.- A ver si mejoras un poco esos movimientos.

Aquello me mosqueó. Y mucho.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Pues que no puedes hacer nada contra mí, y bueno, por desgracia, yo no soy el más fuerte del mundo. Habrá enemigos más fuertes, y debes estar prepara-

Le di un puñetazo que le tiró al suelo. Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mirándome con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Decías?

- … Está bien, puede que te esté subestimando un poco- murmuró.- Aún así, eso ha sido el factor sorpresa; normalmente, ese puñetazo no me habría derribado.

Resoplé.

- Vale, como quieras, vamos a pelear.

- Estupendo- exclamó alegremente.- Sígueme.

Salió de la habitación y me esperó fuera. Yo le seguí, pues realmente tenía ganas de partirle la cara a ese grandullón. Me llevó por más pasillos hasta entrar en una sala de puerta doble. Dentro había una sala enorme de entrenamiento.

- Esto es... increíble- susurré.

- Sí, es lo mejor que hay aquí- dijo Ike, entrando.

Yo le seguí. Aquello era realmente genial. Había todo tipo de aparatos de ejercicio, algunos ocupados. Pero Ike no se detuvo en ninguno de esos, sino que pasó a otra sala, a la que se entraba por una puerta doble, de estilo japonés.

Aquello me dejó impresionado. Tenían un dojo. Un gran y hermoso dojo japonés, con su tatami y sus paredes de madera. Allí estaba Lucario, golpeando a unos muñecos de entrenamiento. Tenía un estilo parecido al tai-chi, era muy extraño, pero sus golpes se veían muy dolorosos.

- ¿Qué hay, Lucario?- saludó Ike.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos- dijo Lucario. Me miró.- ¿Venís a entrenar?

Asentí.

- Quiere que pelee contra él.

- Qué valiente- dijo Lucario.

Yo me reí.

- Más bien, qué estúpido- murmuré.

- Ya, ya... primero pelea y después habla- me dijo Ike, descalzándose y poniéndose sobre el tatami.

Sonreí, olvidándome por el momento de mis amigos y de todo lo que había planeado hacer, y me coloqué frente a él. Esa vez le demostraría que podría hacerle besar el suelo de una patada. Esa vez me vengaría por las otras. Esa vez...

- ¡Allá voy!

- !

Vale, estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que me pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Le esquivé casi de milagro y contraataqué. Él me esquivó. Así seguimos un buen rato, no lo bastante como para cansarnos, pero suficiente para darme cuenta de algo.

Él no intentaba darme puñetazos, sino que únicamente me atacaba haciendo llaves de judo y demás técnicas para inmovilizar. Aquello me cabreó bastante.

- ¡Eh!- grité, en mitad de la pelea.- ¡¿A qué crees que juegas?!

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Es que no sabes dar puñetazos?- pregunté, mosqueado.

Se rió.

- Nah, es que no quiero dañar tu hermosa carita- dijo.

Aquello me desconcentró bastante. Normalmente le habría mandado a la mierda como otras veces, pero después de lo de la enfermería, veía aquella frase con un sentido distinto. Y él demostró no ser tan tonto como imaginaba. Me había distraído a propósito, y en aquellos segundos de parón, me atacó. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba en el suelo, sin poder moverme ni un centímetro.

- Maldita sea.

- Eres muy fácil de distraer, princesita.

La sarta de insultos que solté tras eso fue memorable. Como no podía moverme, sólo me quedaba hacer una cosa. Fue algo impulsivo, que se me pasó por la cabeza como una oleada eléctrica.

Le besé. Fue sólo un momento, suficiente para despistarle y darle un buen rodillazo en las partes nobles.

* * *

**Y... CORTEN! **

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 9! Marth contraataca! (?) XD Sé que se os hacen cortos los capítulos (algunas me lo habéis comentado) pero esto son exactamente dos hojas y media de word, y el anterior fueron tres, que es lo que hago siempre. Realmente lo siento si os saben a poco, pero es mi forma de escribir! juas**

**Espero poco a poco ir acelerando la trama, pero como os he dicho, esto se va "escribiendo solo", y ni yo tengo claro de hacia dónde va a ir... XDDD así que esperemos que salga algo guay.**

**Saludos, Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	10. El punto ciego

**YOSSU! Acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo, así que aquí os lo traigo. ADVIERTO de que aquí empieza a haber material. Sí, material. Aunque no es nada del otro mundo, es un pequeño trozo de carne para las que están hambrientas de yaoi. Muy pequeño. Ya me contaréis.**

**AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE a AlexLopezGua, Marth-a-Lowell, LordTaco, Romanien, Isuam, Zeldi-chan y kazumi-sama97 por sus hermosos reviews!**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Reconozco que fue gracioso ver la cara de shock de Ike pasar en menos de un segundo a la cara de dolor más lograda que había visto nunca. Me lo quité de encima, triunfal, y le dejé a un lado en el suelo.

- He ganado.

Me levanté y miré a mi "víctima", retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Sonreí. Después me giré hacia Lucario, quien me observaba como si no se creyera lo que acababa de pasar. Y entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Las mejillas se me calentaron. ¿En qué narices estaría yo pensando...?

- ¡ARGH!- gritó Ike.- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

No sabía qué decir. ¿Acababa de besar al gorila inepto?

- Marth, ¿qué...?- empezó Lucario.

No le di tiempo a acabar la frase. Me fui corriendo. Me daba miedo lo que acababa de pasar, pero más miedo me daba la reacción de Ike cuando pudiera moverse de nuevo. Salí escopeteado del gimnasio, chocando con algunos que entraban, sin detenerme. Mientras corría por el pasillo, escuché un fuerte golpe y unos pasos apresurados detrás de mí. Aquello sólo me hizo acelerar.

- ¡MARTH!¡VUELVE AQUÍ!

Hice oídos sordos, aunque fue difícil ya que hasta las paredes retumbaron con el grito del loco que me perseguía, corriendo de forma extraña, claro. Entré a nuestra habitación, cerrando la puerta y me metí en el baño, cerrando con cerrojo. Tras eso retrocedí hasta notar la pared contraria a la puerta contra mi espalda.

Escuché la puerta de la habitación abrirse de golpe y a Ike entrar. Luego, silencio. Aquello me puso nervioso. Unos instantes después, escuché sus pasos, lentos, por la estancia.

- Maaarth~

Gah. Aquel tono no me gustaba.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido el pequeño Marthy~?

Vale, ahora empezaba a mosquearme.

- ¿Dónde está nuestra dulce y hermosa princesita~?

La madre que lo parió.

- ¿Tal vez esté arreglando sus cabellos en el baño?- su tono era cada vez más irritante.- ¿O quizás se está maquillando?

Aguanta Marth...

- ¿Quiere que le ayude con el colorete, princesa?

No lo hagas...

- ¿Qué tal si le alargo las pestañas...?

- ¡Cierra el pico, pedazo de idiota!- grité, quitando el pestillo y abriendo la puerta.

Mi error. Ike entró violentamente, empujándome hasta quedar contra la pared. Y me besó, sin decir nada más. Me besó tal y como había entrado, bruscamente. No me daba tiempo para replicar. Las rodillas me flojeaban y notaba la cara ardiendo. Esta vez no hice nada cuando su lengua entró en mi boca. Más bien, no pude hacerlo.

- … Si tú empiezas, entonces no hay problema, ¿verdad?- me susurró al oído.

Jadeé. Aproveché ese instante para intentar apartarlo, lo cual acabó con los dos cayendo a la bañera. Encendí la ducha por acto reflejo y le empapé con agua fría, esperando que se alejara. Pero en lugar de eso se pegó más a mí, sujetándome las muñecas contra el frío metal. La ducha nos empapaba, pero no tenía frío. El cuerpo de Ike irradiaba calor como un calefactor, además de que me protegía de la caída del agua. Siguió besándome tras reírse un poco al caernos. Yo ya no sabía qué hacer. Él tampoco me dejaba pensar. Simplemente me dediqué a mover las piernas intentando, en vano, que se quitara de encima. Sentí su lengua recorriéndome la boca y enredándose con la mía en una lucha salvaje. Su cuerpo presionaba el mío y en algún momento dejó de sujetarme con una de sus manos para bajarla a mi cintura, haciéndome soltar un ruido que jamás había hecho antes. Él se rió. Yo me notaba ardiendo. La situación me parecía demasiado extraña.

- Reconozco que el agua es una buena idea, pero vayamos a un lugar más cómodo- susurró Ike de nuevo en mi oído, acariciándome el pelo.

- Ike... para...- le pedí, aprovechando que había dejado mi boca libre.

Con eso conseguí que me mirara. Puede que en muchas películas, en este tipo de escenas, un "para" significara "sigue por favor, y sé más rudo"; bien, pues no era mi caso. Realmente quería que se detuviera. Tras mirarme a los ojos unos instantes, creo que lo comprendió.

- … De acuerdo- dijo, apartándose de mí y saliendo de la ducha.

Suspiré, apagando el agua. Él me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir, y yo la acepté. El golpe me había aturdido un poco.

- ¿Estás bien?

Confieso que no estaba incómodo. De hecho, probablemente no habría hecho nada por parar, en condiciones normales, claro. Pero me había hecho daño al caer. Y... no estaba mentalmente preparado para algo así. Aquella relación de amor-odio con Ike me estaba volviendo loco.

- Me he hecho daño- dije, frotándome la cabeza con la mano.- Eres un bestia.

- Pfff... La verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de pasar aquí.

Aquello me cabreó. Yo comiéndome la cabeza, y él simplemente "no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar". Entré en el modo "odio".

- ¡Pues yo menos, pedazo de imbécil!- le grité.- ¡¿Te parece normal entrar así y hacer eso?!¡Así, a las bravas!

Le sorprendí, lo vi en su cara. Esos cambios de humor iban a acabar conmigo un día.

- ¿Ahora te quejas?- preguntó.

- ¡Joder, antes no me dejabas!- le chillé, agarrándole de la capa y zarandeándolo.- ¡Con suerte pude respirar!

Suspiró, apartándome sin aparente esfuerzo.

- De verdad que no te entiendo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No necesito que me entiendas, idiota- murmuré, saliendo del baño.

Ike me detuvo poniéndome la mano en el hombro.

- Escucha, no quiero que pienses mal- dijo, serio.- No estoy bromeando, ni con el beso del otro día, ni con esto. Voy muy en serio.

Le miré con los ojos bastante abiertos. Él miró hacia abajo.

- Y parece que tú estás de acuerdo- comentó.

Sorprendido, miré yo también.

- Soy comprensivo y esperaré a que estés listo- dijo, antes de pasar a mi lado y salir, empapado, al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Yo me quedé unos instantes asimilando lo que me acababa de decir, mirando mis pantalones. Después de que se me calmara, me sequé y me cambié de ropa, mientras seguía pensando en ello.

Suspiré, tumbándome en mi cama. No supe nada más de Ike aquella tarde. Pasado un rato, decidí salir a investigar. Aquello también me ayudaría a despejarme.

Al principio estaba un poco perdido por los pasillos, pero pronto me ubiqué. Me dirigí al pasillo del cristal y observé desde un extremo. Localicé las cámaras y me di cuenta de que se movían siguiendo el movimiento del pasillo. Es decir, si alguien pasaba, las cámaras seguían su recorrido hasta que salía de su campo de visión.

Había dos cámaras, una en cada extremo del pasillo. Parecía que no había punto ciego. Pero no iba a darme por vencido tan fácilmente. Necesitaba algo con lo que experimentar, y ese algo apareció como caído del cielo. Sentí algo en la pierna y me giré.

- Oh, eres tú- saludé.- Hola, Meta Knight.

Dos ojos amarillos me miraban desde detrás de una máscara plateada. Hizo un leve movimiento, que provocó que su capa ondeara. Lo tomé como un saludo por su parte. Me agaché a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño?- pregunté.

El biorobot levantó sus brazos y los agitó, como si fuera un niño. Yo me reí.

- ¿Me ayudarías en una cosa, Meta?- pregunté.

La bolita con alas asintió.

- Necesito que andes hasta el otro lado del pasillo y vuelvas.

Meta Knight caminó tal y como le había pedido, mientras yo observaba el comportamiento de las cámaras. La que estaba al otro lado del pasillo no le vio hasta que cruzó aproximadamente la mitad del pasillo. Me di cuenta de que en ese punto, la que estaba al lado mío había dejado de detectar a Meta.

- ¡Meta, espera!- exclamé.

La bolita se giró hacia mí.

- Ven hacia mí, muy, muy despacio- pedí.

Meta Knight me hizo caso. Aquel biorrobot me encantaba; si conseguía salir de ahí, me lo llevaría con nosotros.

La bolita avanzaba despacio. Esperé hasta que llegó el momento que esperaba. La cámara que le estaba siguiendo dejó de hacerlo, mientras que la otra todavía no le había detectado.

- ¡Genial, Meta!- exclamé.- ¡Haz una marca en el suelo!

Meta Knight rayó el suelo justo donde estaba. Aquello sería suficiente. Tras hacerlo, volvió conmigo; yo le cogí y le abracé, saltando. Estaba realmente emocionado.

Había encontrado el punto ciego.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana! Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Realmente no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Ike hasta que empecé a escribir. De hecho, me he sorprendido de hacerla así. Me dije: "tienes que hacer algo por tus lectoras/es!", y bueno, esto es lo que he hecho.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios diciéndome qué os ha parecido!**

**Ciaossu!**


	11. El discípulo

**Yossu! perdón por el retraso! Es que estoy con el carnet de conducir y con la familia; si os digo que he tenido que escribir en el móvil porque no tenía tiempo con el ordenador... Pero ya está todo listo y pasado. Me he divertido bastante escribiendo este capítulo, espero que a vosotros os divierta leerlo.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a AlexLopezGua, Zeldi-chan, Ensoleillement, Isuam, Marth-a-Lowell y kazumi-sama97 por sus super reviews!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Había encontrado el punto ciego en bastante menos tiempo del esperado; ahora sólo necesitaba un cuaderno y algo para escribir. Meta Knight había sido de gran ayuda; seguro que si hubiera sido yo el que se pusiera a pasear de un lado a otro justo en ese pasillo, habrían sospechado. Sin embargo, durante todo ese día nadie mencionó nada sobre el tema. Obviamente, yo no hice nada que pudiera resultarles extraño, pero tampoco me portaba "bien", ya que eso habría sido doblemente sospechoso.

Así que, mientras buscaba papel y algo para escribir, armé un pequeño jaleo con el idiota de Falcon, me quejé durante un buen rato de mi situación a Samus, la cual me encontré por el pasillo, ebria, y después di unas cuantas vueltas a la base, sin adentrarme en el laberinto de pasillos; ya habría tiempo para eso.

No volví a hablar con Ike aquel día. No es que no nos viéramos, pero ni él se acercaba a mi ni yo a él. Era una extraña tregua simbólica entre los dos. No estaba seguro de lo que significaba el grandullón para mí, pero aquella primera erección para mí, fue real, y no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar ante ella.

A las nueve de la noche aproximadamente, anunciaron por megafonía que la cena estaba preparada. Me crucé en el pasillo con varios integrantes de la organización, entre ellos Lucario. Me puse a su lado y me llevó hasta el comedor, mientras disfrutábamos de una pequeña y nimia charla. Allí vislumbré a mi compañero de habitación, sentado en una mesa frente a un gran plato de pollo, junto a otro chico aún más pelopincho, también de cabello azul, además de con Samus, Snake y...

No podía ser.

- Lucario, ¿por qué está Link Hyrule sentado en esa mesa?- pregunté, sin molestarme en disimular mi sorpresa.

- Vaya, así que era cierto que le iban a transladar a este lado- comentó, llevándose la mano al mentón.- Eso significa que ahora él también forma parte de Fate.

No cabía en mí de incredulidad. ¿Cómo era que uno de los actores secuestrados formara ahora parte de la organización que le raptó? Ah, espera, que mi caso era parecido... Pero él seguía siendo de valor para ellos.

- No lo entiendo- murmuré.

- Sólo Master Hand y él sabrán la razon, o razones. Nosotros simplemente lo aceptamos, así que no hagas más preguntas, Marth.

Aquello me sorprendió viniendo de Lucario. No parecía el tipo de persona que simplemente acataba sin saber por qué. Parecía que a Master Hand realmente se le respetaba. Sus decisiones y órdenes eran absolutas hasta para los más sensatos.

Al ver que Ike miraba hacia mí, desvié la mirada y me fui a por mi cena. Era un buffet libre, con comida de todo tipo. Para mi gozo, tenían sushi, ramen y otros platos japoneses. Aquella iba a ser mi cena. Cogí un poco de cada y me fui a buscar una mesa libre o, en su defecto, una tranquila. Ambas parecían opciones difíciles, pero al final encontré una mesa vacía, un poco arañada, pero vacía. Sin dudarlo, me senté y empecé a comer.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que la gente me miraba con una cara entre asombro y curiosidad. Fue entonces cuando me fijé en que mi bolita con alas favorita estaba sentada a mi lado, en silencio. Me sobresalté.

- ¡Dios, Meta, qué susto me has metido!- exclamé, suspirando después.- ¿No comes nada?

Meta Knight me miró y por un momento me pregunté si me había entendido o no. Pero mis dudas se disiparon al ver cómo la bolita se incorporaba y se zampaba mi servilleta de papel. Sorprendido, acaricié a Meta, quien, sin saberlo, acababa de solucionarme un gran problema. Aquella bolita realmente iba a ser mi salvación.

- ¿Qué haces en _mi _mesa?- preguntó alguien, de pie al otro lado de la misma.

Levanté la vista. Un chico de pelo gris azulado apagado y revuelto, con mirada de lobo, estaba frente a mí con una bandeja de carne en sus manos. Ahora entendía por qué la gente me miraba. Él debía ser el "matón nº 1" de las películas. Aquello, con las mesas y los grupos, parecía el instituto. Suspiré.

- Pues, como puedes ver, estoy comiendo- respondí tranquilamente, mientras metía otro trozo de sushi en mi boca.- ¿Hay algún problema?

Él dejó con brusquedad su bandeja sobre la mesa.

- Sí, que esta es mi _puta_ mesa- respondió, visiblemente cabreado.- Lárgate, novato, si no quieres que la próxima carne que desgarre y devore sea la tuya.

No era difícil darse cuenta de que nos habíamos convertido en el centro de atención de la sala. Suponía que nadie se había molestado en atrevido a tratar con aquel pobre maleante.

- Para empezar, ¿eso significa que eres caníbal?- pregunté.

Aquello le desconcertó un poco.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Comes carne humana, siendo humano?- traduje.

Chasqueó la lengua.

- ¡Sé lo que es el canibalismo!- gritó.- ¡Y claro que no lo soy!¡Qué asco!

Sonreí.

- ¿Entonces qué es eso de desgarrar y devorar?- pregunté.

Se quedó en silencio.

- Es una amenaza, idiota- respondió.

- Buf, para ser una amenaza, no surte efecto- comenté.

Él apretó los puños.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Verás, quizá deberías probar con algo distinto, no sé... ¿qué te parece esto?- puse mi mirada más sombría, una que había aprendido durante mi entrenamiento para guardaespaldas. Una que a mí mismo me asustaba.- _Como en cinco segundos no te hayas largado te arrancaré esa cabeza de imbécil que tienes, la clavaré en una estaca y la usaré para advertir a todo el que se acerque de la suerte que corre si me toca los cojones._

Aquello me sentó de maravilla. Realmente necesitaba descargarme, y lo había conseguido. Me di cuenta de que el malote se había puesto blanco y me miraba sin decir nada, con los ojos bastante abiertos. Había un efecto parecido en los de las otras mesas, los cuales se giraron rápidamente y volvieron temerosos a sus conversaciones cuando les miré. Estaba orgulloso de mí. Si Roy lo hubiera visto...

- ¡MAESTRO, ENSÉÑEME!- gritó de pronto el maleante, mirándome con ojos brillantes, aún temblando un poco.

Volvimos a convertirnos en el centro de atención. Yo me reí.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

Él se sentó.

- Quiero que me enseñes a intimidar así a la gente- pidió.- Me llamo Wolf.

Aquello no me lo esperaba.

- Eh... de acuerdo, Wolf, escúchame- dije.

Vi que me prestaba toda su atención mientras comía involuntariamente la carne de su bandeja. Aquello me resultaba muy gracioso. Contuve la risa y fui sincero con él.

- Antes de nada, necesitas algo que proteger- dije.

Me miró, confuso.

- No entiendo- dijo.

Sonreí.

- Para ser fuerte y dar miedo si debes darlo, tienes que tener algo por lo que darlo- expliqué.- Yo tengo algo que proteger, por lo que puedo dar todo el miedo que quiera para conseguirlo, y que surta efecto.

Se quedó pensativo, mientras comía otro trozo de carne. Yo estaba a punto de terminar mi cena.

- Creo que ya... lo voy pillando- murmuró, asintiendo.

- Me alegro- dije.- Encontrar eso que debes proteger será tu tarea.

- ¡Sí, maestro!

Dejé los palillos sobre el cuenco en señal de que había terminado y aproveché esta inesperada relación.

- ¿Dónde podría conseguir papel y boli, Wolf?- pregunté.

Se llevó la mano al mentón.

- Sinceramente, aquí no solemos escribir, pero los enanos suelen tener papel y todo tipo de bolis para dibujar y entretenerse.

- ¿Enanos?

- Sí, los gemelos y esos dos niñatos de Onett- murmuró con fastidio.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?

- En la zona de niños, por supuesto- respondió. Al ver que seguía con la misma cara, suspiró.- ¿Al lado de la zona de descanso?

Eso sí que sabía donde estaba.

- ¡Ah, vale!- exclamé.- Gracias, discípulo.

- Un placer ayudaros, Sensei.

Y con eso me hice con el servicio del matón del comedor. Me sentía alguien importante y lancé una mirada llena de orgullo a Ike, quien tenía el pollo a medio comer en la mano mientras me miraba con cara de asombro. Salí del comedor y me dirigí a la habitación. Mi estrategia comenzaría al día siguiente, necesitaba descansar.

Y tanto que lo necesitaba, fue echarme en la cama y quedarme completamente dormido. Ni siquiera escuché a Ike entrar y acostarse. Decidí que también me llevaría el colchón. Y la almohada. Y a Ike.

Espera, ¿qué demonios...?

* * *

**Jajajaja cómo me reí al añadir eso último. Corté el capítulo sin dar opción a Marthy-poo a desdecirse de sus pensamientos! MUAHAHAHAHA qué malvada soy. Pues hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Ahora Marthy tiene una bolita con alas, un discípulo y un seme. Seguro que me llegan reviews pidiendo violaciones por parte de los tres. JAS**

**Hasta la próxima semana!**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	12. Pillado

**Yossu! Sí, sé que ya no es miércoles (por poco), pero como os comenté a algun s tuve que retrasar la salida del capítulo debido a que no estuve en casa. Pero aquí os lo traigo. JUAS.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS a Marth-a-Lowell, AlexLopezGua, kazumi-sama97, Romanien, Zeldi-chan, Isuam y LordTaco por comentar! *O***

**Y ahora, a leer!**

***Nota: _la cursiva sin guión es lo que escribe Marthy-poo._**

* * *

Abandoné aquellos pensamientos de medio dormido y me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Por fin dormía en una cama. Ni en una camilla ni en el suelo. En una cómoda y mullida cama.

Debí irme pronto a dormir, porque me desperté temprano, antes que Ike y, por lo visto, antes que la mayoría. Me dirigí al comedor para ver si daban desayuno a esas horas. Como sí lo hacían, aproveché y me llené el estómago antes de que empezara el jolgorio que habría más tarde. Mi estrategia comenzaría buscando a Link Hyrule y a los niños.

Preguntar por el actor sería un poco sospechoso por mi parte, por lo que me dirigí primero a buscar a los niños, esperando encontrarme con Link por los pasillos. En el viaje de ida no hubo suerte.

Me encontraba frente a una puerta metálica automática, con una ventana de cristal que permitía ver el interior de la habitación. No se veía a nadie dentro; tampoco había visto a ningún niño desayunando, así que, sintiéndome como un ladrón que roba caramelos a los niños, me puse a buscar hojas de papel por la habitación. Cuando las encontré, cogí un buen taco de ellas y me apoderé del lápiz más cercano. Tras eso, huí de la escena del crimen con mi botín.

Di unas cuantas vueltas por la base hasta que me encontré, por fin, con el actor que estaba buscando. Para mejor suerte, iba solo. Me puse frente a él.

- ¿Link Hyrule?- pregunté.

- El mismo- contestó él.- Tú eres... espera, te conozco. Tú eres el guardaespaldas de Roy Feres, ¿cierto?

Me sorprendió que me conociera.

- Así es, soy Marth Lowell.

- Marth...- repitió, pensativo.- ¿Y qué haces tú por aquí?

La pregunta tenía su gracia.

- Iba a preguntarte lo mismo- dije, sonriendo.- Tenía entendido que tú eras uno de los secuestrados.

- Y lo era, pero conseguí "ganarme" al jefe. Le supliqué que me dejara unirme a la organización, diciendo que realmente odiaba mi carrera. Llevo haciéndolo desde que me encerraron aquí, y ayer por fin lo conseguí...- se detuvo un momento con cara de alerta.- Espera... no te habrá enviado Master Hand para hacerme desembuchar, ¿verdad?...

Me reí.

- Desde luego, si lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo tendrías serios problemas- dije.- Espero que tú tampoco seas un espía.

- Buena deducción, pero no, no lo soy. Y tranquilo, he investigado un poco por mi cuenta y en estos pasillos no hay micros. Tampoco parecen ser tan controladores.

Bufé.

- Deben de tener mucha confianza en que no vamos a poder salir de aquí si tenemos la intención de escapar- murmuré.- Aún así, este sitio es para volverse paranoico de verdad.

- Tienes razón- dijo Link, riendo un poco.

Sonreí.

- Gracias por la información, Link- dije.- Volveremos a encontrarnos. Ahora me iré por otro lado para que no nos vean juntos de momento; pueden pensar que estamos maquinando algo y meternos en una de esas habitaciones infernales que tienen.

- De acuerdo, me parece bien- dijo él, dándome la mano.- Ha sido una charla agradable.

- Ya lo creo.

- Adiós. No te metas en líos.

- No lo haré. Hasta luego- me despedí.

Nos fuimos por pasillos distintos antes de que alguien pudiera vernos. Ahora faltaba la tercera parte de mi plan: Meta Knight. Lo busqué por todas partes, pero no lo encontré.

- Maldita sea, justo cuando lo necesito no...

- ¡MAESTRO!

Ugh. Me giré.

- Hola, Wolf.

- Buenos días, Maestro- saludó mi "discípulo".- Veo que es usted madrugador.

Asentí.

- Me gusta aprovechar el día- respondí.

- Siempre me asombra como Meta Knight le sigue a todas partes- comentó.

Le miré perplejo y me giré. Ahí estaba la bolita. A saber cuánto tiempo se había tirado andando detrás de mí, y yo sin darme cuenta, buscándolo como un idiota.

- Gracias, Wolf- dije, suspirando.

- ¿Eh?

Y me fui sin más, dejando atrás a mi sorprendido "alumno". Me sentía realmente imbécil. Así que fui dando vueltas por los pasillos esperando a que los miembros de la organización fueran a desayunar. Cuando la mayoría estaba en el comedor, me acerqué al pasillo de la ventana. Allí estaban Roy y Zelda, junto con Pit Icarus y Melocotón. Me sobresalté al escuchar pasos y me giré rápidamente. Luego suspiré.

- Dios mío, Wolf, no me des esos sustos...- murmuré.

- Oh, lo siento, Maestro, es que le vi un poco extraño y me preocupé- dijo él, rascándose la nuca.- Me preguntaba si podría darme otro consejo aparte de conseguir algo que proteger...

Aquello me resultó inesperadamente oportuno.

- Oh, de acuerdo- dije, carraspeando.- Debes hacerte notar, hacer que los demás vean que eres el malo aquí.

Él asintió, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Casi me entraban ganas de reírme por la atención que me prestaba.

- Arma un gran jaleo- dije, sonriendo malvadamente.- Cuando acabe la hora de desayunar, líala a lo grande. Y si puede ser por esos pasillos tan laberínticos, mejor, así tardarán más en dar contigo y te dará tiempo a hacer más gamberradas.

- OH, YA VEO- exclamó.- Pero... ¿qué tipo de gamberradas?

- Eso, alumno mío, lo dejo a tu elección- dije, con el tono que usaría un maestro chino.

Asintió varias veces y luego se fue, emocionado ya que daba saltitos, a preparar su "gran espectáculo". Yo confiaba en que la liara parda. Esperé allí quince minutos junto a Meta Knight. Entonces empezó a oírse mucho jaleo.

- Bueno, Meta, ahora nos toca a nosotros- dije.

Caminé junto a la bolita al punto ciego del pasillo. Era un pasillo transversal que no pillaba de camino a ningún sitio, por lo que en una situación de jaleo tendría pocas posibilidades de que alguien pudiera verme. Me senté en el punto ciego y esperé a que Roy, Zelda o alguno de los de allí se fijaran en mí. Zelda no me falló y se giró un momento; por supuesto, me vio. Le hice gestos de que no se emocionara mucho, pues que no me vieran a mí por las cámaras no implicaba que no los vieran a ellos. Mi amiga pareció entender y avisó a los demás, que no se giraron de golpe, como había temido yo, sino que me miraron de uno en uno disimuladamente. Estaban en una mesa cuadrada, y en la silla que se encontraba frente a frente conmigo, estaba Melocotón. Saqué el papel y el lápiz.

_Por favor, cámbiale el sitio a Roy. Necesito hablar con él._

Ella asintió y con una cara jovial se levantó y levantó a todos, haciendo un corro y luego haciendo que Roy se sentara en el que había sido su sitio. Una actuación magistral para una actriz magistral. Mientras tanto yo le di el papel en el que había escrito a Meta Knight, que se lo comió de un bocado, triturándolo y evitando que nadie pudiera leerlo.

Cuando Roy me prestó atención, volví a escribir.

_Estoy elaborando un plan estratégico de huída para salir de aquí, y me vendría bien que me echarais una mano._

Roy asintió disimuladamente. Yo seguí alimentando a la bolita tras escribir.

_He hablado con Link Hyrule, que como sabrás ha conseguido salir a esta parte. Me ha dicho que se ha "ganado" a los jefes para poder meterse en la organización. Debes intentar hacer algo parecido. Pero sin poneros en peligro o bajo sospecha. Del resto me encargo yo._

Roy se rascó un poco la nariz, señal de que había entendido. Teníamos una especie de lenguaje de signos para cuando salía en la tele y necesitaba algo o cuando daba algún discurso y tenía algún problema. Eran gestos cuyo significado nos costó memorizar, ya que todos eran cotidianos para que no resultaran llamativos. Pero aquel lenguaje era muy efectivo.

Iba a darle el papel a Meta Knight cuando escuché algo que me sobresaltó. Me giré asustado y vi un robot acercarse a mí. Aquello no me gustó ni un pelo y le metí de golpe el papel a la bolita en la boca. Meta trituró con normalidad, pero parecía que el robot me había grabado, pues veía una lucecita roja en su placa, justo al lado de las iniciales "R.O.B.". Decidí salir corriendo, así que cogí a Meta Knight y huí. Sabía que el robot me seguía, pero no iba tan rápido como yo, pues estaba entrenado. O eso creía, porque el robot puso el turbo y casi me alcanzó.

- Meta, escúchame- dije, sin dejar de correr.- Necesito que te escondas. Sé que me van a castigar por esto y no quiero que te hagan nada. Saldré de esto, pero hasta entonces, espérame.

La bolita asintió y yo lo lancé a un pasillo cualquiera. Luego seguí corriendo, asegurándome de que el robot me seguía a mí. Iba a girar una esquina, pero me choqué y, de no haberme sujetado quien quiera que chocara conmigo, me habría ido de culo al suelo.

- ¿Marth?

Oh no, aquella voz... Miré hacia arriba y vi que se trataba de Ike, quien dirigió su mirada al robot que venía detrás de mí.

- … Marth, ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó.

Yo desvié la mirada.

- No me digas que el numerito de Wolf fue idea tuya...

Iba a intentar mentir, pero por megafonía sonó la voz de Gannondorf.

_*Ike, trae aquí a Marth inmediatamente.*_

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Luego Ike me miró muy seriamente.

- Marth, ¿Qué _demonios_ has hecho?

Al final el que la había liado parda era yo.

* * *

**Aviso de que en el próximo capítulo o en el siguiente subiré el rating a M. Ya sabéis que significa eso.**

**e.e**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	13. La caja

**Aquí llego de nuevo! Lo he conseguido! Juas! Escribí casi todo en el móvil y tuve que pasarlo todo a última hora! Perdonad el retraso, pero no esperéis más capítulos antes de estas horas! Os ahorraréis F5s!**

**MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS A Romanien, AlexLopezGua, kazumi-sama97, LordTaco, Kathy-chan 3, Marth-a-Lowell, Ensoleillement, Zeldi-chan e Isuam por sus hermosísimos reviews!**

**Y AHORA, A LEER!**

* * *

- Marth, ¿qué demonios has hecho?

Cagada monumental. Simplemente me quedé en silencio, pensando a velocidad de vértigo en qué podría decirle para que me ayudara, o al menos para que no intentara detenerme. Realmente no podía pensar muy bien en mi situación, y el ruido de sirena que salía continuamente del robot no ayudaba mucho.

- Yo...

- Da igual, estoy seguro de que has pasado de lo que te he dicho. Pues deja que te ilumine: la has cagado y bien grande.

No necesitaba que me lo dijera. Él me agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de mí hacia la sala de control.

- ¡Escúchame, Ike!- grité.

- No, Marth, al contrario que a ti, a mí no me gusta que me castiguen.

- ¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme?!

- No seas pesado...

No se me ocurría nada y empecé a entrar en pánico. No quería volver al cubo. No pasó mucho antes de que dejara de pensar. Y, como siempre, eso no traía nada bueno.

- ¡Estoy listo!- grité.

Ike se detuvo y se giró.

- ¿Qué?

- E-estoy listo... dijiste que te avisara...- desvié la mirada.- No quería reconocerlo y... me rebelé...

Él me escuchaba en silencio, serio. Luego se acercó a mí.

- Sigo sin querer que me castiguen, Marth.

Me volvió a llevar a rastras. No había funcionado. Y yo había quedado fatal. Llegamos a la puerta de la sala de control.

- Ah, y Marth- dijo, antes de entrar, sonriendo.- Espero que dijeras lo de antes en serio, porque si no luego lo vas a lamentar.

El escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo me puso los pelos de punta. La puerta se abrió y me encontré de nuevo en la sala de control. Ganondorf, Bowser y Master Hand me miraban fijamente. Ike me hizo pasar. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Bowser sonrió.

- ¿Qué tratabas de hacer con esos papeles, Lowell?- preguntó.- ¿Qué has dicho a tus amiguitos?

- Que si les ponían azúcar en el té de la mañana- dije.

Gannondorf se revolvió, claramente molesto.

- Escucha, chico, creo que la situación en la que estás no es la idónea para hacer bromas- comentó Bowser.

Master Hand dio un paso adelante.

- Lowell, te he dado la oportunidad de integrarte de buenas maneras y con cierta libertad. Una libertad que te he dado para comprobar tus intenciones y, en vista de los hechos, te la voy a quitar.

- Pobre chico, su rebeldía acabará con él- murmuró el vikingo.

Apreté los dientes, esperando a oír mi castigo.

- Vas a pasar siete días y siete noches en la "caja". Una comida al día.

Por la cara que pusieron todos, supe que aquello no iba a ser ni mucho menos divertido. Sólo el tema de la comida ya era mala cosa.

- Permitiré una visita al día porque tampoco quiero que te vuelvas loco; tus habilidades nos son necesarias. Eso sí, sólo una persona estará autorizada a hacerlo- dijo.- ¿Quieres elegir o lo hago yo?

Me quedé pensativo. ¿Quién...

- Yo lo haré- dijo de pronto Ike.

Me giré sorprendido hacia él.

- ¿Tú, Ike?- repitió Master Hand.

- Teniendo en cuenta que no conoce a casi nadie y que yo soy su compañero de habitación y "tutor", me considero la mejor opción.

- Wolf o Link podrían valer también en ese caso...- me callé al sentir el sutil aumento de intensidad que Ike aplicó al agarre que me ejercía en el brazo.

Le miré y vi que su expresión no había cambiado ni un ápice, es más, seguía mirando a Master Hand.

- Estoy de acuerdo- dije finalmente, sorprendiéndome de que me temblara un poco la voz.

- Entonces no hay más que hablar.

Ike me esposó y me instó a salir, pero justo cuando se abría la puerta, escuché algo que me dejó paralizado.

- Ahora toca discutir el futuro de Meta Knight- anunció Master Hand.

Me zafé un poco del agarre de Ike y me volví hacia ellos, asustado.

- ¡No le hagáis nada!- supliqué.- ¡Él no ha hecho nada malo, simplemente me ha cogido cariño y yo me he aprovechado de ello!

Ike se apresuró a agarrarme de nuevo; los demás me miraban.

- Ese interés por el bienestar del biorobot demuestra que tú también le has cogido cariño a él- comentó Gannondorf.

Aquello tampoco traería nada bueno. Master Hand sonrió.

- En ese caso, espero que comprendas que tus actos influirán en los que te rodean- me dijo, sin necesidad de especificar.- Y no puedo dejar este incidente sin castigo para una de las partes...

- ¡Asumiré la responsabilidad por él!- grité.

- ¿Y cómo harás eso?- preguntó Bowser, sonriendo como siempre.

- ¡Que sean catorce días y catorce noches- grité sin pensar, cerrando los ojos.- ¡Cumpliré su parte como si tuviera el mismo castigo!

El silencio que siguió a aquello me hizo abrir los ojos. Todos me miraban con estupefacción, menos Master Hand, a quien no lograba ver más arriba de la nariz debido a su capucha. Incluso Ike me miraba como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír. ¿Tan malo era aquel lugar al que me enviaban?

- ¿Y qué pasa con Wolf?- dijo el jefe.- Él también fue cómplice en cierto modo...

- Pues entonces que sean veintiún días con sus noches- gruñí.

- Se nota que no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando- dijo Bowser, sin sonrisa.- Y te aseguro que lo lamentarás.

- Aunque no sepa de que hablo, no me arrepentiré de hacerlo- dije, desafiante.- Prefiero morir antes de que alguien inocente salga perjudicado por algo que es culpa mía.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

- Marth, eso es...

- Cállate, Ike- corté.- Es mi decisión.

Master Hand asintió.

- Está bien, lo acepto- dijo.- Si consigues aguantar veintiún días con sus noches, haré la vista gorda con Meta Knight y Wolf. Pero ten en cuenta que si tu cordura peligra seriamente, te sacaremos de allí, y no me quedará más remedio que castigarlos.

- Trato hecho- dije.

Tras eso, Ike me sacó de allí y me llevó por los pasillos, esposado, hacia la caja. Se trataba de una habitación no muy grande y en la que no se veía ni oía nada. Allí me encadenó a la pared.

- Esto es simplemente para evitar que escapes al traerte la comida, pero ya ves que las cadenas te permiten moverte un poco por la sala.

Asentí, únicamente iluminado por la luz que provenía de la puerta. Ike suspiró.

- Marth, de verdad que...

- Déjalo, en serio.

- No, escúchame- dijo, arrodillándose delante de mí.- Esto es mucho, incluso para ti. Si hablas con Master, igual...

Le miré y sonreí.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, grandullón? No pareces tú- comenté, sin dejar de sonreír.- Si digo que puedo hacerlo, lo haré, confía en mí. Tú sólo preocúpate de traer mi comida todos los días.

Ike suspiró y sonrió.

- Está bien, te traeré la comida cada día a las diez de la noche. ¿Te parece bien?

- Perfecto.

- Pues me voy- dijo, pero antes de levantarse me cogió la cara y me besó.

La sorpresa me invadió y di las gracias por que no hubiera luz que alumbrara mis coloradas mejillas. Cuando se apartó, dejé escapar un leve jadeo. El corazón me latía muy rápido.

- Ike, ¿q-qué...?

- El resto por la noche, princesa- dijo, sonriéndo de medio lado y marchándose.

Cerró la puerta y dejé de ver. El muy hijo de puta volvía a ser él. Suspiré.

- ¡Maldita sea!- grité.- ¡Espontáneo de mierda!

Hubo cierto eco y, tras quejarme durante bastante tiempo, decidí que mi voz no tenía por qué gastarse el primer día. Así que mantuve la boca cerrada e intenté pensar. El lugar no era especialmente cómodo y el hecho de que no se viera nada empezó a molestarme. Esto era distinto al cubo; allí tenía que temer por mi vida, pero aquí simplemente tenía que esperar. Esperar con poca movilidad durante casi un mes, a oscuras y comiendo una vez al día no iba a ser nada divertido. Pasado un poco de tiempo, empecé a ver cosas en la oscuridad, y me dije que sería mejor cerrar los ojos. Y eso hice.

No sé cómo pasé el día, creo que simplemente me dormí. Y pensé, pensé mucho. Cuando creía que había descubierto el origen del universo, la puerta se abrió, sacándome de mi debate mental. Después se cerró. Vi la figura de Ike traerme algo. Me costó bastante acostumbrarme a la luz del farolillo que traía.

-¿Sigues cuerdo?- preguntó.

- Creo que sí.

- Eso es bueno- dijo, dejando la bandeja frente a mí.

Sin esperar, me abalancé sobre la cena.

- ¡Que aproveche!- grité, llevándome la comida a la boca.

Oí la risa de Ike. Pero no me importaba, simplemente seguí tragando. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando terminé de comer. Suspiré.

-Necesitaba eso...- murmuré.

- ¿Has acabado ya?- preguntó.

- Sí.

Apartó la bandeja y se acercó a mí. Aquello me alarmó un poco.

- Entonces es mi turno- dijo.

No me dio tiempo a preguntar. Me empujó y me puso de espaldas contra el suelo, dándome un beso con lengua. Yo seguía esposado y las cadenas se habían enganchado en sus brazos, impidiéndome resistirme. Poco a poco me fui dejando llevar. El placer que sentía era superior al miedo. Noté sus manos bajando lentamente por mi cintura y metiéndose bajo mi camiseta. Me la subió con cuidado sin dejar de tocarme hasta dejarla por encima del pecho, donde se dedicó a jugar con su boca. Yo jamás había sentido nada parecido, y dejaba escapar gemidos que sólo había escuchado a actrices porno. Aquello parecía encender más a Ike, que me tocaba aún más si era posible. Tras juguetear un rato, bajó sus manos a mi cinturón, lo desabrochó y me bajó los pantalones. Luego sonrió y tocó donde no debía.

- Vaya- comentó.- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con este bulto?

* * *

**¿Sabéis?, me estaba preguntando si me odiaríais más cortando aquí o en la frase de "el muy hijo de puta volvía a ser él". Tuve serias dudas, pero dije que subiría el fi tampoco quería desilusionaros esperando otra semana... aunque al final lo he hecho... pero más sutilmente... o no? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta, las tres páginas están completas, tanto que para no gastar otra tuve que dejar sin escribir la frase final en el documento de Word.**

**Espero cartas de amenaza y desafío, reviews, etc.**

**HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE!**

**Rikku**


	14. Te quiero

**Yossu! Perdón por la tardanza y todo eso. Subí sin querer el capítulo sin editar (habréis recibido el mail los que me seguís). Es que yo después de escribirlos los edito aquí añadiendo la negrita y TOOODOS los guiones del texto. Para más inri, ya lo tenía escrito todo, le doy a "save" y me caduca la sesión de fan fiction, así que aquí estoy, editando otra vez.**

**Sí, hemos llegado al lemon, pero sigue siendo un lemon muy mío, que espero que disfrutéis o al menos que no os decepcione. Porque claro, es el primero que hago y no quise salirme de mi estilo. Así de cabezota soy XD.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A Marth-a-Lowell, Kathy-chan 3, Isuam, Mikheil, Ensoleillement y Zeldi-chan por sus hermosos y bienqueridos reviews!**

**A LEER!**

* * *

Después de aquella incómoda pregunta, Ike me bajó los bóxers y noté cómo el pequeño Marth se "estiraba. Era una sensación muy extraña.

- ¡I-Ike!- grité.- ¡V-vuelve a ponérmelos!

Ignorando mis súplicas, el grandullón siguió tocando y chopeteando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo me volvía loco y dejaba escapar sin descanso aquellos extraños gemidos. Sentí como su respiración se hacía más rápida, como la mía. Entonces, comencé a atacar yo.

Como pude, le rompí el jersey que llevaba y contemplé su cuerpo a la luz del farolillo. Era perfecto; los músculos de sus brazos reflejaban el duro entrenamiento al que se había sometido. Tenía alguna que otra cicatriz, que lo hacía aún más atractivo. Luego, subí la mirada por su clavícula y su cuello, hasta llegar a su cara. Fue entonces cuando nos miramos a los ojos. Su mirada me llegó al alma; aquellos ojos profundos me atraparon. Y entonces nos besamos de nuevo, entrelazando nuestras lenguas como si fueran los cordones del zapato cuando haces el nudo.

Nos enzarzamos en una pelea de toqueteo, que terminó cuando sentí a Ike quitarse el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Sentir su cuerpo apretado contra el mío hacía que se me escaparan más gemidos.

- Joder, Marth...- murmuró Ike.- Yo ya no puedo más, necesito...

Al notar sus manos en mis caderas, me alarmé.

- ¡¿N-necesitas qué?!- pregunté, asustado.

- Tenerte- susurró.

Noté como levantaba mis piernas con sus grandes manos y casi grité al sentir a su gran amigo donde no me llegaba a dar el sol.

- ¡I-Ike!- grité.- ¡¿Qué vas a...?!

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un fortísimo empujón y un latigazo horrible de dolor. Grité, y mucho. ¡El muy animal...!

- Tra-tranquilo, Marth, sé que duele pero se pasará...

¡Y una mierda!¡El muy bestia no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba sufriendo! Noté como empezaba a moverse, cada vez más rápido, hasta que empecé a sentir mucho placer, que superaba ahora al dolor. Mis aullidos se transformaron en fuertes gemidos, y me sorprendí al escucharle también a él soltar ruiditos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí una oleada de placer muy fuerte y un gemido intenso escapó de mis labios. Noté liquido salir de mi pequeño amigo.

Poco después, Ike gritó mi nombre y sentí cómo mi interior se llenaba de algo cálido. Tras eso, Ike se dejó caer sobre mí.

Los dos estábamos exhaustos, pero eso no impidió que me besara y lamiera el cuello como un loco, provocándome una picazón terrible en las mejillas.

- Se-seras capullo...- murmuré entre jadeos.- Me duele tanto que no puedo moverme...

Él se rió.

- Lo bueno es que no vas a tener que moverte en bastante tiempo- se burló.

Aquello me mosqueó y mucho.

- ¡Imbécil!- le grité, intentando pegarle.

Él se apartó soltando una carcajada y luego me sujetó las muñecas contra el suelo, besándome de nuevo y metiendo su lengua hasta mi garganta.

- Volveré mañana, princesa- me susurró al oído.

- ¡Te odio!- chillé.- ¡Gorila!¡Idiota!

Se vistió y recogió la bandeja de la cena y el farolillo, riéndose.

- Yo te quiero mucho, Marth- dijo él.- Me vuelves loco, no puedo esperar a hacerlo contigo en la cama.

- ¡GAH!

Se fue, cerrando la puerta. Yo suspiré. Realmente no me podría mover en un tiempo, y desde luego no iba a probar a sentarme. Así que me bajé la camiseta y me vestí como pude.

Me quedé ahí tirado durante no sé cuanto tiempo, y creo que me dormí no mucho después. Cuando me desperté, no oía nada ni veía nada, por lo que tuve la sensación durante un rato de que seguía durmiendo. Pero al moverme me invadía el dolor ahí abajo y acabé dándome cuenta de que estaba lúcido. Seguí tirado en el suelo durante mucho rato, mirando a la nada. Cuando la oscuridad comenzó a tomar forma en mi cabeza y empecé a ver sombras, decidí cerrar los ojos y repetirme que estaba solo.

- Ahora entiendo que este sitio te vuelva majara- comenté a alguna pared.

Opté por pasar el resto del día pensando en una estrategia para salir de ahí, a pesar de estar jugándome el cuello. Pero no se me ocurrió nada útil, así que me puse a cantar algunas canciones de Melocotón y a tararear cuando empezaba a quedarme afónico.

Apenas murmuraba, cuando por fin entró Ike.

- ¡Marth!- exclamó.- ¿Estás bien?

- Perfectamente...- murmuré con voz ronca.

- Madre mía, ¿qué has hecho?- preguntó, dejando la cena en el suelo.- ¿Te has pasado el día cantando o qué?

- Algo así...- dije, incorporándome.

Las tripas me rugieron, provocando la risa a Ike.

- Vale, vale, toma tu cena y por favor no me comas.

Me acercó la bandeja y, aunque quise no parecer desesperado, me abalancé sobre ella y comí hasta rebañar el plato. Me sentía débil por no moverme casi y la falta de comida me traía recuerdos de mi estancia en el cubo. Malos recuerdos.

Suspiré, dejándome caer de nuevo en el suelo.

- Sí que estabas hambriento para no moverte en casi todo el día...- comentó Ike.

- Claro, como aquí el señor tiene sus tres o cuatro comidas diarias...- murmuré.

Se rió. Luego se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

- Aunque no te lo creas, te entiendo- dijo.- Yo también pasé por el proceso de integración.

Le miré.

- ¿En serio?

- Cuatro días en el cubo- contestó él.- Pero la diferencia es que Falcon no me odiaba.

Me reí.

- Cuando salí y me recuperé me enzarcé a puñetazos con todo el que pillaba, hasta que me metieron aquí cinco días con sus noches- dijo, bajando la mirada.- No pude soportarlo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

Me miró con una cara que no le había visto antes.

- ¿Sabes? Mi familia murió de una forma bastante trágica- dijo.- La oscuridad de este sitio tomó forma y... bueno, no cerré los ojos. Tuvieron que sacarme al tercer día. Desde entonces no he vuelto a causar problemas.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí los labios, compadeciéndome un poco de él. Debió haberlo pasado realmente mal.

- Sin embargo, tú pareces llevarlo bastante bien, para llevar aquí dos días.

- Como dijiste antes, estuve cantando por puro aburrimiento- dije.- Y yo sí cerré los ojos.

Se rió.

- Chico listo.

- No lo sabes tú bien- respondí, riendo.

Tras un cómodo silencio, Ike se removió en su sitio.

- Esto... Marth...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo llevas el... dolor?- preguntó, claramente abochornado.

Bufé.

- Pues mira, cada vez que intentaba sentarme era como si lo hiciera en un cuchillo.

La cara de dolor que puso no era suficiente para describir lo que había sufrido yo aquel día, pero me sirvió.

- Lo siento...

- Pero... también el placer que sentí fue algo que nunca antes había...- me callé, sonriendo.- Creo que ha merecido la pena.

Le miré y me sorprendí al ver su cara. Tenía la boca entreabierta y expresión de sorpresa, además de un leve sonrojo.

- ¿Ike?

- … Te quiero- dijo.

Aquello me pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero- repitió.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- ¡Te quiero!- gritó, abrazándome.

Aquel ataque de cariño me cogió más que desprevenido. Pero no lo rechacé. Ike, a su estilo, a veces era muy atractivo, y otras veces era muy mono. Suspiré.

- Ike...- murmuré.

- ¿Qué?

"¿Quieres irte de aquí conmigo?". Como si pudiera decirle eso ahora.

- No, nada.

Simplemente disfruté de aquel abrazo hasta que tuvo que irse.

* * *

**Ueeee! Hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado! Ahora sabemos un pelín más de Ike, aparte de que es extremadamente sexy y seme y a la vez es muy mono. Pero eso no es nuevo, verdad? XD**

**En cuanto al lemon, lo lamento si os ha parecido corto, pero para mí una página sobre cómo hacen el amor es suficiente, sobretodo porque esta historia no gira alrededor de ello. No quiero que tenga la importancia de un capítulo. ¿Habrá más? Puede. Aún así, me gustaría que me comentarais qué os ha parecido.**

**Y bueno, nada más.**

**Mendigo reviews!**

**Ciaossu!**

**Rikku**


	15. Pesadilla

**YOSSU! Juas! terminé este capítulo pronto comparado con los anteriores, eh? Bueno, pues aquí llega el capítulo 15...**

**Me he sorprendido viendo que los reviews de Fate acaban de superar a los de la Caja de los Secretos, algo que jamás creí posible (*o*) Así que antes de nada me gustaría agradecer el apoyo que me estáis dando todos los que me comentáis y leéis, en serio, sin vosotros no habría decidido seguir! Ayuda mucho que la gente muestre interés por tu trabajo y se moleste en escribir su opinión sobre cada capítulo!(sobre todo con lo del lemon) w GRACIAS!**

**ASÍ QUE... MUCHISISISISISISSISISISÍSIMAS GRACIAS A Marth-a-Lowell, Ensoleillement, Isuam y Zeldi-chan por sus hermosos y maravillosos reviews! **

**A leer!**

* * *

Los tres días siguientes los pasé como los anteriores. No tuve especial problema aparte del aburrimiento, pero notaba que la soledad y la oscuridad comenzaban a hacer mella en mí. Las visitas de Ike me hacían recobrar fuerzas; no volvimos a hacerlo desde la primera vez, lo cual agradecí, pues no me fue fácil aguantar el dolor los días siguientes, pero sí que hablábamos mientras cenaba y me contaba cosas de "fuera". Sin embargo, yo también acabé quebrándome.

Fue en el quinto día cuando tuve mi primer ataque de ansiedad. Ocurrió tan de repente que no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. Fue a raíz de un sueño.

O más bien, una pesadilla.

Dejé escapar un grito sordo mientras abría los ojos y no veía nada. Sentí cómo empezaba a temblar y un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago. Respiraba muy fuerte. No sabía dónde estaba, sólo recordaba haber visto algo horrible. Intenté moverme, pero al hacerlo escuché un chirrido y grité involuntariamente. Estaba muy asustado y confuso. Entonces, ocurrió.

Empecé a escuchar unos fuertes golpes en algún lugar, un horrible sonido metálico que me hizo volver a gritar en repetidas ocasiones. Poco después, una puerta se abrió y la luz entró en la habitación. Vislumbré varias siluetas, pero por alguna razón era un hecho lejano y no les presté atención; seguí gritando, llevándome las manos a la cabeza y acurrucándome contra la pared.

Notaba lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas; aquellos chirridos metálicos que después me daría cuenta de que era yo el que los provocaba moviendo las cadenas, no cesaban. Vi dos ojos amarillos brillantes acercarse a mí y, detrás de ellos, el resto de siluetas. Aquellos ojos me asustaron mucho y grité aún más fuerte, cerrando los ojos.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron dos manos cogiéndome por los hombros.

- ¡Marth!¡Marth Lowell!¡Tranquilízate!

Reconocía esa voz, pero a la vez no.

- ¡Maestro!

Yo intentaba soltarme y gritaba, estaba seguro de que iba a ser devorado por monstruos. No entendía nada.

- ¡No se calma!- exclamó la voz de antes.- ¡Como siga así le va a dar algo!

- Wolf, ve a buscar a Mario, Lowell no podrá aguantar- aquella voz también me era conocida.

- ¡Maldita sea!- escuché pasos apresurados alejándose.

Aquella conversación me llegaba muy lejana y no acababa de prestar atención.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!

Aquella voz...

- ¡Es Marth!¡Estaba gritando y...!

- ¡Apártate, Link!

Noté como me soltaban y luego como dos fuertes manos me cogían de la espalda y alguien me abrazaba.

- Marth... cálmate, no pasa nada. No estás solo, estamos aquí contigo.

Era Ike. Ike estaba conmigo. Si era así, todo estaba bien...

- Se está calmando...- murmuró la voz de antes.

- Parece que Ike sabe cómo tranquilizarlo- relacioné aquella segunda voz con Lucario.

Poco a poco iba respirando más flojo, pero aún temblaba.

- Pesa...dilla- susurré.

- Ya veo- murmuró Ike, acariciándome el pelo.

- ¡He traído al doctor!

- ¡¿Cómo está?!- ese era Mario.

- Mejor- respondió Ike.- Ha tenido una pesadilla.

- Déjame verlo.

Ike iba a soltarme, pero yo me aferré a él con todas las fuerzas que tenía en aquel momento.

- Me parece que no quiere que te alejes, Ike- dijo Mario.- No te preocupes, puedo ver su cara desde aquí.

Noté cómo tocaban mi cara y me movían la cabeza. También me hicieron seguir una luz con la mirada, la cual acabé ignorando.

- Es extraño, no parece "demente" pero tampoco le veo sano. Creo que sería mejor que dejara esto- dijo Mario.- Puede que aguante unos días más, pero no los dieciséis restantes.

- Entonces doy nuestro trato por incumplido, supongo- aquella voz pertenecía a Master Hand.

Sabía que lo que acababa de oír no era bueno, pero de pronto empecé a sentirme muy cansado y no tenía fuerzas para replicar. Sujeté a Ike del brazo.

- No dejes... que me saquen... de aquí...- le supliqué en un susurro.

Después, todo se hizo negro.

**Ike POV.**

Todos nos asustamos cuando Marth se desmayó, pero Mario nos tranquilizó diciendo que simplemente dormía por haber liberado tanto estrés de golpe. Suspiré pensando en lo que Marth me había pedido. Era una locura.

- Debemos llevarlo a la clínica- dijo el doctor.- Allí se recuperará y volverá a estar como nuevo.

- Está bien- dijo Master Hand, girándose hacia Wolf y Meta Knight.- Vosotros dos, venid conmigo a discutir vuestro castigo por complicidad.

La cara de sorpresa de Wolf casi me hizo reír. Así que no les habían dicho nada. Habían hecho caso a la petición de Marth.

- ¿Perdón?- preguntó el "discípulo".

- Lowell estaba...- comenzó Master Hand.

Realmente tenía ganas de que aquel pelele se enterara de lo que Marth estaba haciendo por él y por Meta Knight. Las tenía, pero... no podía dejar que se enteraran.

- Master- corté.- ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes de sacar a Marth?

El jefe me miró. No podía ver sus ojos pero notaba cierta expectación en él. Asintió y mandó a los demás salir. Salieron con cara de desconcierto, dejándonos a solas con Marth y únicamente iluminados con mi farolillo.

- ¿Y bien, Ike?- preguntó.- ¿Qué quieres?

- Creo que no debería decirles lo que Marth está haciendo por ellos- dije.- Él no se lo perdonaría.

- Hay tantas cosas que no se me perdonarían, Ike...- comentó él, ahora aburrido.- Pero deben saberlo; tampoco es justo para Marth que permanezcan ignorantes.

Asentí.

- Lo sé- dije.- Y realmente tengo unas ganas tremendas de que alguien se lo diga.

Aquella contradicción llamó la atención del jefe, que ahora me miraba más atento.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Si se lo dijera, Marth no podría seguir con el trato- expliqué.

Tras eso, reinó el silencio.

- Marth no puede seguir con el trato, su salud no lo permi...- se calló, entendiendo.- ¿Es que planeas cambiarte por él?

Le miré en silencio.

- Imposible- dijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú no aguantarás ni dos días aquí- dijo Master.- ¿O tengo que recordarte cómo saliste? Aquellos treinta días que aguantaste como un "campeón" te han pasado factura, Ike. Mario dice, y con razón, que el trauma que tienes con este lugar puede matarte.

Recordé que había mentido a Marth sobre mi estancia en el cubo, pero no recordaba por qué. Fue un impulso del momento. Master echó una mirada por mi cuerpo.

- Mírate, estás temblando y aún hay luz- dijo, riéndose.- Propón cosas que puedas cumplir.

- Con Marth aquí no tengo miedo- dije, desafiante.- Pero sigo teniendo miedo.

Él se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te parece esto?- pregunté.- Si Marth aguanta los dos días restantes de su castigo, yo haré con él los siete siguientes.

Master Hand guardó silencio.

- Sigo sin entender.

- Él hará siete días por Meta Knight y yo otros siete por Wolf- expliqué.- De esta forma se cumplirían los castigos de todos y ya sabes que yo lo pasaría mal aun estando acompañado, pero sin llegar a perder la cabeza.

- … Esto está perdiendo el sentido...- murmuró Master Hand, llevándose la mano a la frente.- Está bien, pero tengo una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Acortaremos las cadenas y no podréis tocaros- dijo.

Tragué saliva. Al final estaría casi solo. Pero no podía dudar ahora.

- Trato hecho- dije.

- Recuerda, esto sólo ocurrirá si Marth aguanta los dos días restantes.

- Lo sé.

Master Hand se fue y yo salí detrás, echando una última mirada a Marth.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto por él?¿Por qué era tan importante para mí, si acababa de conocerle y además como enemigo? Y lo más importante...

_¿Por qué cinco días atrás no me había podido controlar?_

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de la semana! Ike también se preocupa por Marth, obviamente, y sí, le engañó. Treinta días aguantó el muy bestia. ¿Por qué le engañó? No sé, yo no soy Ike -ja ja ja-. Todo tiene su razón de ser, no os preocupéis. Esto es como la Caja... vale, no XD**

**Espero que os esté gustando el fic, que por lo que parece va para largo (quién sabe, igual pongo el turbo y acabamos en cinco capítulos -ja ja ja- ok ya paro. Es que estoy contenta (?) Aprovecho para hacer una llamada ancestral a Sam, que nunca coincido con ella y no sé qué es de su persona D:**

**Y como agradecimiento por comentar el lemon:**

**Marth-a-Lowell: **Jajajaja! Gracias por comentar siempre! Me reí con tu review. ¿Ike le dará latigazos? Yo le veo más poniéndose a cuatro patas para que Marth se suba a él y hacer de vehículo de escape. (?) Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado el lemon!

**Ensoleillement:** Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capítulo. Como tú dices, era medio lemon, medio "bonito", juas. Gracias por llamarlo perfecto *w*! Un saludo y gracias por comentar!

**Isuam:** ay... qué decirte que no sepas, Isuam. Pues sí, yo también me sorprendí cediendo a la idea de hacer el lemon, pero la presión era demasiada y...X=X XDD Pues es cierto que ni yo sé por dónde saldrá todo esto, pero espero hacerlo bien. También es cierto que M. no está seguro de lo que siente por I., pero dales tiempo (por cierto, un puntazo lo de las iniciales XD). Respecto a lo de la cama con TV... bueno, creo que no será necesaria... e.e... Gracias por comentar!

**Zeldi-chan:** ¡¿ESTÁN BIEN TUS OJOS?! No es bueno que se salgan de las cuencas, debes tenerlos en su sitio para seguir leyendo e.e! XD Me alegro de que te gustara la segunda faceta de Ike, o KawaiiIke, como quieras llamarlo XD. Claro que a Marth le gustó y sufrió a la vez! si no no sería un buen uke, ¿no? :P En fin, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme desde hace tanto tiempo! Un beso y gracias por comentar!

**Y hasta aquí escribo! **

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**

**Rikku**


	16. Ike

**HOOOOLA! aquí llega el capítulo de la semana! Espero poder animar un poco más la historia una vez salgan de aquí, juas juas. El próximo llegará en dos semanas (necesito unas vacaciones que tengo examen de conducir entre otras cosas esta semana!) Igual aparezco el miércoles con el siguiente, como siempre, pero como no estoy segura, prefiero avisar.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A AlexLopezGua, Isuam, Marth-a-Lowell, Sam y Ayano Smash por sus maravillosos reviewsssssssss! 3 Se agradece mucho el apoyo!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Me desperté con el dulce aroma de la cena. Abrí los ojos, al principio con miedo de no ver nada otra vez, pero me calmé al ver a Ike a la luz del farolillo, mirando a las musarañas. Sonreí.

- Buenas noches- dije.

Ike se sobresaltó un poco y luego me miró.

- Buenas noches- dijo, riendo un poco.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien- respondí, cogiendo la bandeja de la cena. Pasta.- Armé una buena, ¿verdad?

Asintió. Yo suspiré.

- Me sorprende que no me hayan sacado de aquí- comenté.

- Bueno, me pediste que no dejara que lo hicieran, así que usé mi gran elocuencia de mercenario y conseguí un trato.

Me reí.

- ¿Gran elocuencia?¿Tú?- pregunté, empezando a comer.- ¿Y qué trato es ese?

- Secreto profesional- respondió él.- ¿Cómo está la cena?

Aquel cambio brusco de tema me sorprendió.

- ...Deliciosa- respondí.

Ya averiguaría de qué se trataba. Había varias cosas que quería preguntar.

- Ike...- empecé.- ¿Les ha pasado algo a Roy y Zelda?

Me miró sorprendido.

- ¿Tus amigos?- preguntó.- ¿Por qué iba a pasarles algo?

Aquello me desconcertó un poco. ¿Es que no les habían tocado? Eso era bueno pero... sinceramente no lo entendía.

- Ah... es que... no sé, pensé que por haberlos involucrado también les harían algo...

- La culpa es tuya, supongo- dijo Ike.- Y ellos ya están bastante castigados, ¿no crees? A pesar de estar como en un hotel.

- Hm...- suspiré.- ¿Y cómo narices me oísteis gritar ayer?¿Hay micros también aquí? Si es así, te habrás metido en un lío...

Se puso rojo.

- ¡Claro que no hay micros!- exclamó.- Por lo que me dijeron, Meta Knight de pronto empezó a lanzarse contra la puerta haciendo mucho ruido. Link, Lucario y Wolf lo oyeron y entraron por si te había pasado algo. Lucario decía nosequé de malas vibraciones... en fin, yo llegué un poco más tarde al oír el revuelo.

Me quedé pensativo.

- Me pregunto cómo demonios hará esa pequeña bolita para saber si estoy bien o no- murmuré.- Me ha cogido cariño o algo, porque me seguía a todas partes...

- Y tanto- dijo Ike.- Está ahí fuera, no se ha movido de ahí desde que estás en la caja.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.- ¿En serio?

Ike asintió riéndose.

- Debe creerse que es tu guardián o algo- dijo.

- Bueno, pues puede serlo- dije, riendo.

Al ver la expresión de Ike solté una carcajada.

- ¡Espera!- exclamé.- ¡¿Estás celoso?!

La segunda reacción fue mejor.

- ¡¿Q-qué?!- casi gritó.- ¡¿Celoso?!¡¿P-por qué debería...?!

La carcajada que solté fue aún más sonora.

- ¡No te rías!

Pero no podía parar. Lo más de lo más: Ike celoso de una bolita por creerse mi guardián. Tardé un poco en parar y seguí cenando. Ike tenía los labios fruncidos en señal de mosqueo.

- Qué risa- comenté.

- Me alegra ser tu cómico personal- murmuró mosqueado.

Aquello me hizo gracia, pero me aguanté. No quería escupir la cena, que estaba rica. Me quedaba una cosa más por preguntar.

- Ike... ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

- Mañana será el séptimo día.

Así que no había dormido más de un día ni nada por el estilo. Suspiré y terminé de comer.

- Marth...

Le miré. El miraba al suelo, algo que no solía hacer.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.- Si quieres hacerlo la respuesta es no. Aún estoy resentido.

Se puso rojo y se sobresaltó.

- ¡¿Qu-qué?!- gritó.- ¡No, no es eso, tonto!

Me reí de su reacción. El suspiró y se acercó a mí. Me dio un beso antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Fue un beso largo y con lengua. Uno de esos que no podías rechazar aunque quisieras. Y bueno... yo no quería. Le seguí el beso y estuvimos un rato así. Cuando se separó, pude ver algo extraño en sus ojos.

- Ike, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté, riendo.- ¿Te sientes solo ahí fuera?

Él sonrió.

- A partir de mañana no podré seguir trayéndote la cena yo- dijo, levantándose y recogiendo la bandeja.- Quería darte un último beso antes de que eso pasara.

Aquello me sorprendió.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.- ¿Por qué?

Sonrió de una forma rara y mirándolo mejor pude ver que temblaba. Aquello no me gustaba nada.

- Secreto profesional- dijo, marchándose hacia la puerta.

Me puse en pie y como pude intenté alcanzarlo.

- ¡Espera!¡Explícate, Ike!- exigí.- ¡¿Qué trato has hecho?!¡IKE!

Pero él no contestó y salió cerrando la puerta antes de que pudiera impedírselo. Yo no entendía nada. Volví a mi sitio a oscuras y me quedé pensando mucho tiempo. Después, me dormí.

Me desperté al oír que se abría la puerta. No me creía capaz de dormir un día entero sin que me pasara nada, como las heridas del cubo o una fiebre alta. Por lo tanto, deduje que aquello no era normal. Vi cómo entraban varias personas en la sala. Me froté los ojos y bostecé.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

- Tienes un nuevo compañero- dijo Master Hand.

Aquello no me cuadraba.

- ¿Qué?

- Deberías estarle agradecido- continuó el jefe.- De no ser por él, te habríamos sacado y el trato habría sido roto. Pasará contigo siete días cargando con el castigo de Wolf.

Abrí mucho los ojos al ver entrar a Ike con unas cadenas en las manos. No me miraba. ¿Qué demonios había hecho ese idiota? Vi como temblaba.

- ¡Ike!- grité.- ¡¿Qué has hecho?!¡Si dijiste que no habías aguantado ni cinco días!

Ante eso, todos menos Ike me miraron. Master Hand se echó a reír. ¿Pero qué demonios les pasaba a todos?

- ¿Eso le has dicho, Ike?- preguntó el jefe.- ¿Por qué? ¡Si aguantaste treinta días con sus noches!

No me creía lo que acababa de oír.

- … ¿Qué has dicho?- pregunté.

- ¡Master...!- protestó Ike.

- Lo que has oído- cortó Master Hand.- Es el que más tiempo ha aguantado aquí y, por ende, el que más traumatizado ha salido. Y va a pasarse siete días aquí, sin poder acercarse a ti, sólo porque tú le pediste que no dejara que te sacaran.

Me quedé en silencio asimilando lo que estaba pasando mientras Ike era encadenado a la pared. ¿Treinta días? No me sorprende que se haya quedado medio idiota. Porque sólo un idiota haría lo que estaba haciendo él. Sé que yo le había pedido que no dejara que me sacaran... pero no tenía sentido evitar el castigo a alguien echando mano de otra persona. Una persona que no había hecho nada. Cuando terminaron con Ike, me acortaron las cadenas, evitando que pudiera acercarme a él. Después, se fueron.

- Que tengáis una estancia agradable- dijo Master Hand antes de salir.- A la hora de siempre tendréis la cena.

Tras eso cerró la puerta, dejándonos a oscuras. Escuché las cadenas de Ike, por lo que imaginé que se estaría moviendo. Debía estar pasándolo realmente mal.

- Ike, yo...

- Por favor, Marth, dame... dame un poco de tiempo, ¿vale?- susurró.- Necesito... acostumbrarme.

Su voz quebrada me hizo guardar silencio durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo! Como dije en la intro, espero darle marcha cuando salgan. Creo que algún día me pondré a leer La Caja de los Secretos para recordar cómo hacía sufrir a los lectores... ewe **

**En fin, como veis Ike es todo un machote y se ha metido ahí por Marthy poo, y eso que no podrá violarlo! TRES HURRAS POR IKE!**

**Y después de estos vítores impropios de mí...**

**REVIEWS Y CIAOSSU!**

***Hasta la semana que viene, o la siguiente...**


	17. Inesperado - Discordia

**Yossu! Bueno, perdón por el retraso, Fanfiction me la ha vuelto a jugar y a borrarme todo al darle al botón de "save". Como es muy tarde, seré breve en intro y despedida XD (LO SIENTOO). **

**Muchas gracias a Marth-a-Lowell, Ensoleillement, Unloved Person, Isuam, Princess Aaramath y Zeldi-chan por sus hermosos reviews!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Estuvimos en silencio hasta que nos trajeron la cena. Vinieron Link y Lucario. A la luz de los farolillos, pude ver como Ike ponía una expresión de alivio inmenso. El brillo de sus mejillas me confirmó que había derramado alguna que otra lágrima.

- ¿Cómo estáis?- preguntó Link.

- Bien...- dijo Ike.

Bien y una mierda. ¿Qué ganaba haciéndose el fuerte así?

- Aquí tenéis la cena- dijo Lucario.

- Gracias- murmuré.

Cené en silencio, al contrario que Ike, quien no dejó de hablar con Link. Aquello me mosqueaba. ¿Por qué no quería hablar conmigo? De hecho, hablarnos durante la estancia en la caja haría de esta más llevadera para ambos. Tendría que hacerle entrar en razón. Pero eso sería más tarde.

- Dime, Lucario, ¿cómo van las cosas ahí fuera?- pregunté.

Se quedó un momento pensativo.

- Todo empieza a moverse- dijo.- Dentro de poco conoceremos nuestros papeles en el acto final de esta función.

Me sorprendí y a la vez me asusté.

- ¡¿Les han hecho algo a mis amigos?!

Lucario guardó silencio.

- ¡Contéstame!

- Tranquilo, Marth- dijo Ike de repente.- Seguro que están bi-

- ¡Tú cállate idiota!- grité.

Ignoré su cara de sorpresa y me encaré a Lucario.

- ¡Dime cómo están!

- No lo sé, Marth, no sé nada de ellos desde hace días.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No se sabe nada de ellos, ni de nadie del otro lado.

Me callé. ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? Y por nadie, me refería al único que podía visitarme. Miré a Ike con enfado.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, aún afectado por mi grito.

- ¿Que qué me pasa?- pregunté.- ¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo has dicho?!

Se calló un momento.

- ¿Y qué podrías hacer si te lo hubiera dicho?- me dijo.- Sólo ponerte más nervioso y pasarlo peor los días restantes del castigo.

-Deberías usar ese buen juicio más a menudo- escupí, mofándome.

- ¡Eh, eh, no la tomes conmigo!- gritó Ike.- Sólo me faltaba eso.

Me estaba exasperando.

- ¡¿Sólo te faltaba el qué?!- grité.

- ¡Que te enfades conmigo cuando estoy haciendo esto únicamente por ti y tus estúpidos amigos!

Reinó el silencio. Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos. Lucario y Link dieron excusas y se fueron, notablemente nerviosos, llevándose la luz. Yo seguía callado. Y así pasó el tiempo.

La siguiente vez que se abrió la puerta, no entraron Link y Lucario. Además, estaba seguro de que no había pasado un día. Las luces se encendieron, cegándome completamente, y entraron Gannondorf y Master Hand, apresuradamente. Desencadenaron a Ike y luego se acercaron a mí. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, Master Hand me apunto con una pistola. Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Master Hand?!- escuché gritar a Ike.

- Gannondorf, llévatelo- ordenó el jefe.

- Sí, señor.

Ike fue sacado de la habitación al instante. Tampoco parecía entender lo que pasaba.

- Escúchame, Lowell, porque te voy a dar dos opciones- dijo Master Hand.- Tenemos poco tiempo ya, y no voy a arriesgarme a tener más problemas de los que puedan aparecer a partir de ahora.

Escuchaba en silencio, nervioso por el cañón que me apuntaba.

- La primera es que sigas todas y cada una de las órdenes que se os van a dar, sin rechistar, dejando de lado tu ética y tus principios. Si lo haces así, cuando todo termine volverás a ser libre con tus amigos, si sobrevivís.

Aquello no me inspiraba ni un mínimo de confianza. De hecho me asustaba. No me gustaba eso de dejar mi ética de lado. ¿Qué demonios pretendía esa gente?

- ¿Y la segunda?- pregunté, con cautela.

- Despedirte del mundo aquí y ahora por mi mano- dijo, cargando la pistola.

Aquella opción dejaba muy clara mi respuesta.

- Creo que quiero permanecer aquí un poco más- dije.- Seguiré las órdenes. Pero, ¿qué pasa con el castigo?

Dejó de apuntarme y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Al infierno con eso- dijo.- Hay cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora.

Tras eso, se marchó. Al instante, entró en la habitación Meta Knight, junto con Bowser. El vikingo se acercó a mí y me desencadenó. Noté a Meta juntarse a mi pierna como si fuera un gato.

- Si no fuera por tus habilidades y por esa extraña relación que tienes con el biorobot, el jefe no habría dudado en volarte la cabeza y exigir un rescate por tus restos. Y aunque no lo haya hecho, su paciencia tiene un límite- me dijo.- Te lo digo para que lo tengas en cuenta a la hora de plantearte saltarte las normas otra vez. Puede que la segunda sea la última. ¿Me entiendes?

Asentí. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar la voz de Master Hand. Esa vez sí. Se había ganado mi respeto. Además, me había dicho que si sobrevivía, podría irme con Roy y Zelda. Podríamos salir de aquí y volver a nuestras vidas, aunque... me preguntaba si eso sería posible.

- Tienes un día para reponerte- dijo Bowser.- No lo desperdicies. Mañana a las siete de la mañana tendréis que estar todos en el comedor. Allí empezarán las órdenes. Y te lo repito, no cabrees a Master. Digamos que las cosas no han salido como se esperaba.

Después, se marchó. Me levanté como pude, tras tanto tiempo sentado. Notaba los huesos pesados y me costaba moverme, pero conseguí llegar hasta la puerta. Allí estaba Ike, que al verme hizo ademán de hablar, pero luego se quedó callado. Yo simplemente me fui por el pasillo, seguido de mi bolita guardiana. Tenía claro lo que iba a hacer.

- Espérame aquí, Meta- dije, en mi habitación.- Puedes sentarte en la cama si quieres.

El biorobot asintió y se puso a curiosear. Yo me metí al baño y abrí el grifo de la bañera, lo llené con todas las sales y jabones que encontré, hasta dejarlo como un mar de burbujas, y luego me dejé caer dentro. Sentí como mi cuerpo se limpiaba y mis músculos se relajaban. El contacto con el agua aromatizada me llenó los sentidos y por fin pude descansar. Fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta de cuánto lo había necesitado.

Tras pasar un rato bastante largo en la bañera, decidí volver al mundo y quité el tapón, observando cómo el agua iba bajando su nivel y mi cuerpo quedaba a la luz. Me vi mal, delgaducho y pálido. Me levanté y me puse una toalla en la cintura; después, salí a la habitación. No había rastro de Ike. Meta Knight seguía allí, dando vueltas por la habitación y jugueteando con algo que supuse que era del grandullón. Me cambié y me tiré en la cama. Fue entonces cuando recordé que podía mirar la hora y eché un vistazo al reloj de la habitación. Eran las diez de la mañana. Una hora perfecta... para dormir.

- Ven aquí, Meta- dije.

La bolita vino conmigo y se subió a la cama. Nos tapé con la sábana y bajé la persiana. Agradecí aquella oscuridad, a pesar de haberla sufrido durante más de una semana. Abracé a Meta Knight como si fuera un peluche y me quedé dormido completamente. Me habían dicho que no desperdiciara el día, y no lo hice. Dormí hasta las seis de la tarde. Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta de que seguía abrazado a Meta Knight. La bolita no se había movido, y yo no estaba seguro de si dormía o no. Era la cosa más fiel que había visto nunca.

- Buenos días Meta Knight- dije.

La bolita asintió y nos levantamos. Estirarme me sentó de maravilla. Mi estómago me advirtió de que tenía hambre y que fuera a buscar algo de comer a la cafetería. Así que volví a cambiarme y salí de la habitación después de recoger y hacer la cama. Por supuesto Ike no había aparecido. Y yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de verle en ese momento. Aún no sabía cómo tomarme lo que había dicho la noche anterior.

- No es como si te lo hubiera pedido... no te atrevas a echármelo en cara- murmuré.- Y menos después de ocultarme cosas.

- ¿Marth?

Aquella voz... Me giré.

- ¡Marth!

Las lágrimas se me saltaron. Cada vez entendía menos de lo que estaba pasando.

- Roy...

No tardé ni medio segundo en darle un abrazo.

* * *

**Quién sabrá lo que se me está pasando por la cabeza XDDD En fin, este es el capítulo de la discordia, espero que os haya gustado! **

**PD: aprobé el carnet de conducir! Temedme! bahahaha**

**Siento ser tan breve pero, no puedo más jajaja maldito fanfiction y maldito internet OwO... Bueno, aquí me despido hasta la semana que viene, no sin antes mendigar un poco de reviews para esta cansada escritora... JAJAJA**

**Ciaossu!**

**Rikku**


	18. Inesperado - Incertidumbre

**YOSSU! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Ya voy teniendo una ligera idea de por dónde va todo esto... jujuju. A partir de ahora los capítulos serán más intensos! Así que no me explayo más! **

**Omg! Casi 100 reviews! Lloro de alegría *w***

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a Marth-a-Lowell, Kathy-chan 3, Ensoleillement y Sam (que no te reconocí en primera instancia con ese cambio de nombre! jajaja) POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSS! Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo.**

**A leer!**

* * *

Abracé tan fuerte a mi amigo que casi le dejo sin respiración. Pero me daba igual, verle había sido una sorpresa muy grande.

- ¡Agh, Marth!¡Que me ahogas!- se quejó Roy.

Me aparté, dejando que cogiera aire.

- Pero, ¿cómo es que estás aquí?- pregunté.- ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Y los demás?

Roy levantó ambos brazos, dando a entender que no podía responder a todo a la vez. Me calmé y escuché.

- Marth, si te soy sincero, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hago aquí. Hace unos días, nos sacaron de donde estábamos y nos separaron. No recuerdo qué pasó, realmente, sólo que antes de darme cuenta estaba por aquí, libre. Al no ver a nadie conocido, intenté buscarte. ¡Y he tardado muy poco, teniendo en cuenta que "desperté" esta mañana!

Me reí con él, pero me sentía decepcionado por que no pudiera explicarme nada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no recuerdas nada?- pregunté.

- Pues... a eso mismo- respondió él, visiblemente inseguro.- Cada vez que intento pensar en ello me entra un dolor de cabeza...

Me pregunté si sería algún tipo de hipnosis. Pero... eso significaría que le habían contado algo o metido algo en la cabeza que no interesaba que Roy supiera hasta el momento de hacerlo. No me gustaba nada, porque podrían usar la misma técnica conmigo.

Entonces, reparé en que no había visto a Ike desde que había salido de la caja. ¿Por qué me venía eso a la cabeza en aquel momento...?

- ¿Marth?¿Estás bien?

La voz de Roy me devolvió a la realidad y aparté a Ike de mi mente.

- Sí, sólo estaba pensando- dije, sonriendo.- ¿Entonces no sabes nada de Zelda?

- No... y estoy preocupado...

Yo también lo estaba. No sé que podrían hacerle a una chica como ella... bueno, en realidad lo sabía, y eso me preocupaba aún más. Aquella gente no parecía tener interés en ese tipo de cosas, pero ni los conocía a todos ni estaba seguro de que los que había conocido mostraran sus verdaderas personalidades. - Aunque sabía de uno que no la iba a tocar... Mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar en Ike.

- Aunque...

Miré a Roy, expectante.

- Recuerdo que... espera- dijo, cerrando los ojos.- Creo que se la llevaron.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿A dónde?!

Roy frunció el ceño; se notaba que le estaba costando recordar. Iba a decirle que daba igual, pero me miró de repente.

- Decían algo de dejarla en la montaña para que ella sola volviera.

Aquello me dejó atónito.

- ¿Cómo que volver ella sola?¿La han... soltado?

- No lo sé, Marth, no me acuerdo de más. Creo que escuché esa conversación mientras una chica de pelo rosa se ponía a cantar y...

Por un momento pensé que mi amigo había perdido la cabeza. Sin tiempo para comprobarlo, le agarré del brazo y me encaminé junto con él a la sala de control. Llamé, pidiendo permiso para entrar. No tardaron en abrirme. Cuando estuve en el interior, me acerqué a Gannondorf, quien me miraba desaprobadoramente. Observé que que Bowser no estaba en la sala.

- ¿Dónde está Zelda?- pregunté, mirándole amenazadoramente.

Aquello no amedrentó ni un poco al gigante.

- Si te refieres a tu amiga, la hemos soltado. No nos es necesaria.

Me reí.

- Como comprenderás, eso me resulta difícil de creer. El hecho de no ser necesaria implica que podéis hacer lo que queráis con ella- expliqué.- ¿Me vas a decir que la habéis soltado sin más, despidiéndole con una sonrisa e indicándole el camino a casa desde la base secreta de una organización terrorista?

Él suspiró.

- La verdad es la verdad, la creas o no- dijo.- Aunque te cueste aceptarlo, no matamos a todo el mundo. Somos Fate, nos llamamos así porque nosotros decidimos el destino de nuestras víctimas. Y el de tu amiga no era morir, aún.

Aquello me recordó a lo que dijo Samus en una ocasión, antes de meterme al cubo. Lo otro que me llamó la atención en aquella frase fue el "aún". No me gustaba. Nada.

Gannondorf reparó en Roy y ahora fue su turno de reírse.

- ¿Tanto miedo tienes, Feres, para ocultarte detrás de este canijo?

Aquello apuñaló mi orgullo repetidas veces, pero mantuve la compostura. No podía permitirme más problemas y menos con Roy presente. Así que decidí dar un pequeño voto de confianza a aquel grandullón. Prefería pensar que Zelda estaba bien. De todas formas, aunque me dijeran lo contrario, no podría hacer nada por ella hasta que nos soltaran.

Suspiré. Como notaba que el nerviosismo de Roy crecía, decidí irme de allí.

- Está bien, gracias por la información- murmuré, dirigiéndome a la puerta.

- Un placer- respondió Gannondorf, con un tono prepotente.

Salimos de allí rápidamente y, una vez fuera, suspiré, liberando tensión. Había tenido que reprimir las ganas de pegar a Gannondorf con todas mis fuerzas. Roy permanecía en silencio. Me giré hacia él.

- ¿Roy?

Me miró. Vi en sus ojos el miedo y la incertidumbre de un corderito asustado encerrado entre lobos. Yo también fui así una vez.

- Marth... yo... estoy muy asustado- murmuró.- No sé por qué, pero tengo todo el rato la sensación horrible de que algo malo va a pasar. Sé que tengo la culpa de algo, pero no consigo acordarme de...- se llevó las manos a la cabeza apretando los dientes.

Estaba sufriendo.

- ¡Roy!- grité, poniendo las manos en sus hombros.- ¡¿Estás bien?!¡Deja de intentar recordar!

Roy suspiró y se relajó. Vi que estaba sudando.

- Tonto- murmuré.- Anda, vamos a comer algo.

Mi amigo me miró, sonriendo un poco.

- La verdad es que no tengo hambre...

Pero el rugido con el que su tripa protestó ante aquella afirmación le delató. Me reí.

- Anda, vamos- murmuré.

Al echar a andar, noté que Roy me tiraba de la manga. Me giré.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué es... eso?- preguntó, señalando abajo.

Miré, aunque ya no necesitaba hacerlo para saber a qué se refería.

- Se llama Meta Knight, es un biorobot que se ha encariñado conmigo- dije.

- ¿Un biorobot?

- Un robot biológico- expliqué.

Roy se puso rojo.

- ¡Ya sé lo que es, idiota!- chilló, avergonzado.

Me reí. Ese era el Roy que conocía. Eché a andar.

- Me sigue a todas partes, parece que se ha encariñado conmigo- dije.

"Y yo con él", pensé. Pero eso no lo dije.

- Cuando nos vayamos de aquí preguntaré si podré llevármelo.

- ¿Te fías de un robot de aquí?- preguntó Roy, alarmado.

Sonreí.

- No te preocupes, Meta va a su bola- dije.- Creo que soy el primero al que hace caso.

No dijimos nada más hasta llegar al comedor. La hora de la "merienda" ya había pasado, y allí sólo vimos a una persona. Roy y yo nos sorprendimos.

- ¡Hyrule!- exclamó mi amigo.- ¡Así que a ti también te habían sacado!

- ¿Feres?- Link se levantó.- ¿Qué demonios?¿También has hecho la pelota?

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamó Roy.- ¡Yo no necesito hacer eso para que me saquen!¡Soy una súperestrella!

Los dos se rieron. Cosas de actores, pensé. Tras eso, hablaron y hablaron hasta la hora de cenar. Yo simplemente sonreía y asentía en algunas partes, pero me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo jugando con Meta. Así llegó la hora de la cena.

Me sorprendí al ver allí a Melocotón, Pit Icarus y otros secuestrados. ¿Qué le pasaba por la mente a Master Hand? No podía evitar sentirme inseguro. En algún momento de la cena, Meta Knight desapareció, pero le resté importancia. El biorobot tampoco tenía que quedarse todo el día a mi lado.

A quien no vi en toda la cena fue a Ike. Aquello empezaba a preocuparme. Y no acababa de entender por qué.

- Voy a mi habitación- dije.- Mañana hay que madrugar.

Los demás me miraron y asintieron. Roy me deseó buenas noches y se quedó charlando un rato más. Al ver que Meta Knight seguía sin aparecer, me dirigí solo a mi habitación. Cuando entré, me di un susto. Vi a alguien dentro, pero pronto le reconocí.

- … ¿Ike?- pregunté.

- Marth...- respondió él.

Suspiré y me tranquilicé.

- Vaya, por fin te has dignado a aparecer- dije, un poco molesto.

- No sé por qué usas ese tono conmigo- dijo él.- No es como si me hubieras echado de menos, ¿verdad?

Me dio a entender el tiempo que había pasado con Roy aquel día, sin molestarme en saber dónde estaba él.

- Lo que me faltaba- murmuré, girando sobre mis talones.- Voy a buscar otra habitación. Vuelve a hablarme cuando dejes de ser un idiota.

Pero no llegué a abrir la puerta. La mano de Ike se había puesto sobre ella, y le noté justo en mi espalda.

- Lo siento- dijo.

Me giré, y él cogió mi cara y me besó. Yo retrocedí hasta que mi espalda tocó la puerta, y luego seguí aquel beso que secretamente había echado mucho de menos. Sentí cómo sus manos subían por mi espalda, junto con mi jersey. Sus caricias, ahora sin cadenas ni estando encerrado, me resultaron aún más deliciosas. Involuntariamente dejé escapar pequeños jadeos según me iba tocando, que se ahogaban en sus labios. Su mano llegó entonces a la parte posterior de mi cuello. Sus labios se separaron de los míos.

- Marth... lo siento- susurró, y vi sus ojos azules, que me revelaron que algo no iba bien.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, me volvió a besar. Sentí como sus dedos hacían una fuerte presión en mi nuca. Y todo se volvió negro.

- I...ke...

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! creo que no hacía esto desde la Caja de los secretos. ¡Qué bien me ha sentado! Jujujujuju **

***Música de telenovela***

_**¡¿Qué pretenderá Ike, dejando inconsciente a Marth sin dar explicaciones?!**_

_**¡¿Qué estuvo haciendo todo el día?!**_

_**¡¿Qué ha sido de Zelda?!**_

_**¡¿De qué color son los calzoncillos de Roy y Link?!**_

**¡Todo esto, en el próximo capítulo! ¡Hasta la semana que viene! ¡Mendigo reviews!**

**Ciaossu!**

**Rikku**


	19. Intento de fuga

**YOSSU! Aquí vuelve Rikku! Aquí se desvela la mayoría de preguntas del capítulo anterior. Me he reservado el resto para más adelante! Muahaha! **

**OMG! MÁS DE 100 REVIEWS! Un sueño hecho realidad! Muchísimas gracias a tod s por comentar todo este tiempo!**

**AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN A Marth-a-Lowell, Ayano Smash, Princess Aaramath, Zeldi-chan y Ensoleillement por sus maravillosos reviews! **

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Me desperté lentamente, bastante aturdido. Tardé varios minutos en recordar lo que había pasado. Alguien me estaba llevando como un saco a través de un pasillo de piedra. Detrás de nosotros estaba oscuro. Pataleé.

- ¡Ay!

El que me llevaba se detuvo. Era Ike. Intenté bajarme.

- ¡Marth, estate quieto!- protestó él.

- ¡Bájame!

- ¡No!

Tras unos minutos de forcejeo, acabé desistiendo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunté.- O más bien... ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Sacarte de aquí- dijo simplemente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grité.- ¡¿Por qué harías tú eso?!¡¿Y por qué ahora?!

Ike se detuvo y me bajó.

- Marth, habla bajo o no hables- dijo.- Y... ¿no era esto lo que tú querías?¿Salir de aquí?

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Pero no ahora, maldita sea!- grité, consiguiendo que Ike me tapara la boca.

- Dios, Marth, te van a escuchar hasta en Crimea- me regañó.

Me quité su mano de la boca y suspiré.

- Ike, ¿eres consciente de que Roy está ahí?- pregunté.- ¿Sabes lo que le harán si me voy? Y además, ¿tu qué?¿Qué demonios planeas hacer después de esto?

Ike se enfurruñó. Demasiada información para él en poco tiempo, pensé.

- Irme contigo- murmuró.

Le miré. Aquello me había pillado por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

Ike cogió mi mano y me miró a los ojos.

- Quiero irme contigo, Marth- dijo él.- Quiero estar contigo. Te quiero a ti.

Fue a besarme, pero yo giré la cabeza. Me costaba asimilar todo lo que estaba escuchando. Él se detuvo, pero luego me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Ike... te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo dejar a Roy atrás.

- Pero Marth, quieren ma...

No le dejé terminar la frase. Utilicé la misma técnica que él había usado conmigo y le apreté la nuca. Intentó resistirse, pero mi agarre se mantuvo firme. Ike cayó inconsciente. Le dejé sentado, apoyado en la pared. Miré su cara y le besé. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que le amaba, y que aceptaría con gusto su propuesta si no fuera porque Roy seguía allí atrapado.

Suspiré y me levanté, dejando el farolillo a su lado para que no despertara a oscuras. Me di la vuelta y volví por donde habíamos venido. Fui tanteando la pared hasta llegar a una trampilla metálica. Subí por ella y aparecí en una habitación, alumbrada únicamente por una tenue luz fluorescente. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, crucé la estancia y abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo. Y volví a mi habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero no pude dormir en toda la noche. Me la pasé pensando en Ike, con la esperanza de que entrara por la puerta, pero eso no ocurrió.

Por la mañana sonó la alarma y me levanté, harto de estar en la cama. Igual habría dormido una hora en toda la noche. Como supuse, Ike no estaba.

- Maldita sea, ese idiota siempre elige los peores momentos para todo...- murmuré, vistiéndome.

Me di una ducha y me preparé para lo que fuera que tenía planeado Master Hand. Abrí la puerta y salí al pasillo. Allí me encontré con el pequeño idol Pit Icarus, que se sobresaltó al verme.

- Buenos días- saludé.

- B-buenos días- dijo él, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Sonreí también. Se notaba que seguía asustado y me pregunté si alguien habría hablado con él. Recordaba haberlo visto junto a los niños en la cena, pero no parecía divertirse mucho.

- Voy a ir a desayunar, ¿quieres venir?- pregunté.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

- ¡Sí!- exclamó.

Me reí y fui con él hacia el comedor. Hablamos un poco de todo, yo intentaba que se tranquilizara hablándole de distintas actuaciones que, debido a mi trabajo, conocía a la perfección. Cuando estábamos a punto de entrar, ocurrió algo bastante gracioso.

De una habitación, salió Link corriendo. En calzoncillos.

- ¡Mierda, que me mata!- gritó, riéndose.

Pasó a nuestro lado con su ropa interior verde con unos símbolos dorados que nunca había visto antes. Detrás de él iba Roy, también en calzoncillos, mojado y enfadado. Como siempre, tenía un gusto horrible para los colores. Yo no llegaba a entender ese afán suyo por el rojo chillón.

- ¡A ver a quién le vuelves a hacer la broma del agua helada!- gritaba la súperestrella.

Pit y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos.

- ¡Cualquiera diría que estáis secuestrados en una organización terrorista!- les grité, riéndome.

Pero me callé y me giré al escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Por qué estás tú aquí?!

Miré con curiosidad al propietario de aquella voz. Era un tipo al que nunca había visto, aunque su voz me sonaba extrañamente familiar. Tenía la mayoría de la cara tapada con vendas y vestía un atuendo poco común. Su pelo rubio le tapaba un ojo. Iba a preguntarle a qué se refería, pero entonces volvieron a pasar los actores en calzoncillos justo entre nosotros. Vi como la cara del chico rubio se ponía roja y éste salía corriendo. Pit y yo nos quedamos mirándole hasta que desapareció por un pasillo. El idol me miró.

- ¿Le conocías?- me preguntó.

- Creo que no...- murmuré.

No sabía quién era ni a qué había venido eso, pero lo que sí sabía era que tenía hambre y me quedaba poco tiempo hasta la hora que había mencionado. Así que le resté importancia al asunto y entré al comedor, seguido por Pit.

Había bastante gente, se notaba la emoción que precedía a la "misión". Pit y yo nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y desayunamos. Al poco tiempo se nos unieron Link y Roy, vestidos. Cuando terminamos, me levanté con intención de buscar a Ike o a Meta Knight, pero justo nos llamaron para reunirnos con los jefes. Suspiré y me dirigí con todos al lugar acordado. El aparcamiento. Pit no se apartaba de mí, mirando hacia todos lados con temor.

- Tranquilo, Pit, no dejaré que te hagan nada- le tranquilicé.

- ¡Eh!- protestó Roy.- ¡Que tú eres mi guardaespaldas!

- Yo también quiero guardaespaldas- dijo Link.

Me reí.

- Tranquilos chicos, hay para todos- dije, orgulloso de mi reputación.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, los jefes estaban ya allí. Al lado de Master Hand había otro enmascarado, que no paraba de temblar. Parecía casi esquizofrénico. No me daba buenas vibraciones. También pude ver, cerca de nosotros y mirándonos cada poco tiempo, a aquel chico rubio de antes. Me propuse mantenerlo vigilado.

También me fijé en que ni Ike ni Meta Knight estaban presentes, lo cual me hizo preocuparme mucho.

- Bien, ahora que estáis aquí, formaremos las parejas de trabajo y os daremos la misión correspondiente a cada uno- anunció Master Hand.

Aquello nos congeló a todos. ¿Parejas? ¡Así no podría protegerlos a todos!

- Maldita sea...- murmuré.

Sentí como Pit y Roy se acercaban a mí y maldije por lo bajo. Master Hand fue anunciando los nombres de las parejas, entre los que aparecieron los de Melocotón y Pit, que fue emparejado con un tal Red. Lo gracioso era que el chaval parecía tener la misma edad que el idol.

- Marth Lowell- dijo Master Hand, ganando mi atención.- Irás con Roy Feres.

Tanto Roy como yo dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Pero, debido a tu aún dudosa lealtad, seréis acompañados por Snake.

Aquello ya no me resultó tan gracioso. Roy le reconoció y automáticamente se puso detrás de mí. Snake se encogió de hombros y se acercó a nosotros con un papel.

- ¿Preparados, canijos?- preguntó.

Aquello iba a ser un suplicio.

* * *

**Vale, a partir de aquí empieza lo serio! Y lo peor es que aún tengo que idearlo! Necesito ánimos! XD **

**Pues nada, que es tarde, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y espero tener el siguiente preparado para el miércoles que viene. Pero quiero estar orgullosa de él, así que si veis que tardo es porque no lo he conseguido D: pero no os preocupéis, llegará. No quiero volver a dejar de escribir! Muchas gracias por recordarme esta pasión que tengo!**

**Y sin más dilación,**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	20. Hipnosis

**Yossu! He llegado a tiempo... XD Siento muchísimo no haber podido contestar vuestros reviews esta semana, he empezado clases y estoy bastante liada D: Casi no llego con el capítulo hoy... La inspiración del último momento, supongo! Es tarde y debo irme a la cama así que...**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A Marth-a-Lowell, Ayano smash, dekki yorokobi, Zeldi-chan y Princess Aaramath por sus hermosos reviews!**

**Y ahora a leer!**

* * *

La misión me aterró. Lo que había escrito en aquel papel denotaba una maldad sin precedentes.

Había que colocar bombas por toda la sede de derechos humanos de Smash Ville. ¿La razón? No la ponía. No era necesaria. Porque lo que sí ponía era que el atentado quedaría a nombre del presidente. Las víctimas recaerían sobre su conciencia, y básicamente sería una forma de acabar con su legislatura.

En otras palabras, un golpe de estado, encubierto por terrorismo.

El presidente había tenido serias disputas con esta sede en los dos últimos meses, hasta el punto de llegar a amenazar al personal. Lo que pretendía nuestro jefe era sacarlo del poder, obviamente. Lo que quisiera hacer después, lo ignoraba, al igual que tampoco entendía qué tenían que ver los famosos en todo aquello.

Incapaz de resistirme a cumplir la misión, seguí junto a Roy a Snake hacia uno de los coches. Nos ordenó sentarnos detrás y arrancó. Condujo un poco temerariamente por el aparcamiento y se dirigió a una compuerta que se abría en ese momento. Nos encontramos en un túnel metálico, en el que avanzamos durante bastante tiempo.

- ¿Sabes, Lowell?- dijo de repente Snake.

- ¿Qué?

- Ike se ha largado- continuó.- Cuando le pillemos estará muerto.

Me quedé sin habla unos instantes. Se había ido después de que le dejara ahí. O puede que incluso siguiera allí. Pero no le había dado tan fuerte...

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Snake con sorna.- ¿Es que estás triste porque tu novio te ha abandonado?

- ¿Mi qué?

- Vamos, todo el mundo os escuchó en el cubo...- dijo, riéndose.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda. Maldito Ike. Yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo cuando lo vea.

- No es mi novio- murmuré.

- Ya, ya, lo que tú digas...

Entonces reparé en que no estábamos solos. Roy me miraba con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Os escucharon?- preguntó.- ¿Qué escucharon?

Suspiré, rezando por que Snake no interviniera.

- Nada, Roy- dije.- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien... supongo- dijo.- Quizá un poco mareado.

- Intenta dormirte- sugerí.

Roy asintió y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. Tras un rato, salimos a campo abierto. Miré hacia atrás y vi cómo el lugar del que habíamos salido se cerraba, cubriéndose con dos enormes rocas que disimulaban completamente la abertura. Tras ir un buen rato campo a través, salimos a un camino y, posteriormente, a una carretera. Estaba totalmente desorientado. No recordaba aquellos parajes, así que supuse que estaríamos bastante lejos de Smash Ville. Habíamos salido de las montañas, pero tampoco las reconocía. Miré a Roy; parecía que no había conseguido dormirse y estaba tan confuso como yo. Suspiré y me relajé.

Quizá demasiado.

Desperté bruscamente al sentir un fuerte frenazo. Volvíamos a estar bajo tierra. Me maldije a mí mismo por haberme quedado dormido en aquella situación.

- Hemos llegado, señoritas- anunció Snake.

- ¿Señoritas?- repetí, con tono amenazante.

Pero el simplemente dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

- Vamos, abajo- ordenó mientras salía del coche.

Le hicimos caso. Él abrió el maletero y sacó varios tipos de armas militares. A nosotros no nos dio ninguna. Después sacó las bombas. Roy se horrorizó. Él aún no sabía lo que íbamos a hacer.

- ¿Qu-qué es eso...?- preguntó.

Snake levantó una ceja.

- ¿Tantas películas y no sabes reconocer una bomba?- preguntó, riéndose.

- ¡Sé lo que son!- gritó Roy.

Y por el grito se ganó un golpe. Un golpe que yo detuve. Porque por algo era su guardaespaldas. Snake me miró y apartó su puño, soltando un chasquido de lengua.

- Como vuelvas a gritar te dejaré sin lengua- amenazó.- Y como te vuelvas a meter en medio...

- Es mi trabajo- dije.

Snake no dijo nada más, pero su mirada hacía que no fuera necesario. Nos llenó las manos con bombas a ambos y nos hizo seguirle.

- Para el cortito pelirrojo- dijo.- La misión que vamos a hacer es colocar estas bombas en los lugares que os mande. Ni un error. U os mataré.

Tragué saliva. Puede que pudiera proteger a Roy de un puñetazo, pero no de un loco enfadado y armado hasta la médula. Así que nos limitamos a seguirle en silencio. Miles de preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, pero no dije nada hasta llegar a una sala metálica. Allí ya estallé.

- ¿Esto no es muy arriesgado?- pregunté.- ¿Qué hay de los vigilantes?

- Demasiadas preguntas, Lowell, cierra la boca- murmuró Snake.- Nuestra misión es poner las bombas, los demás grupos se encargarán de la vigilancia y la accesibilidad.

No dije nada más para no cabrear al hombre. Nos colamos por una trampilla y nos encontramos yendo por los conductos de ventilación. En un hueco pusimos la primera bomba. Lo hice yo, pues no quería que Roy se ensuciara las manos.

Coloqué el artefacto y lo activé. Simplemente pulsando el detonador, que Snake le había confiado a Roy, para mi sorpresa, se activarían todas las bombas que pusiéramos. El terrorista nos guiaba a través de voz. Se había quedado en la sala metálica observando un ordenador con los planos del edificio. Nos guió hasta donde teníamos que poner la segunda y la tercera bomba, y después las demás. Observé cómo el pánico se iba apoderando de Roy con cada bomba que poníamos.

- Tranquilo, Roy- dije.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, Marth?- preguntó, en un susurro.- Va a morir gente. Vamos a matar a personas. Esto no es una película...

Suspiré y le cogí de los hombros.

- Lo sé, amigo, no es una película- dije.- Es la vida real. Mi trabajo es protegerte, y lo voy a cumplir. Me da igual si tengo que volar la ciudad entera. Eres más importante que todo eso.

Roy me miró con horror.

- ¡Marth...!- exclamó.- ¿Cómo puedes...?

Me reí.

- Vale, quizá he exagerado un poco- dije.- ¿Quién demonios sacrificaría una ciudad entera por un pelele como tú que usa calzoncillos rojo chillón?

Conseguí sacarle una breve sonrisa. Pero sabía que no estaba bien.

- Marth, yo...- empezó.

Le puse la mano en el hombro y desactivé un momento el micrófono.

- Roy, cuando pongamos la última bomba escaparemos con el detonador- susurré.- Nadie saldrá herido. Avisaremos a la policía y serán todos detenidos. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

Roy me miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Volví a activar el micro.

- ¿En... en serio?

- En serio.

No había dicho una mentira mayor en mi vida. No nos veía capaz de salir de allí sin ser descubiertos, y mucho menos de llegar hasta la policía. No disponíamos de armas ni de teléfono móvil. No se fiaban de mí, y hacían bien.

Sin dar más vueltas al tema, procedimos a poner la última bomba. En el despacho del director de la sede, que en ese momento debía estar retenido en la planta baja, junto con el personal. Habíamos podido escuchar varios gritos, por lo que supuse que el resto estaría haciendo bien su trabajo. Llegamos al despacho y comencé a configurar el artefacto. Cuando terminé, me levanté. El corazón me latía a mil. Me giré hacia Roy con la intención de avisarle e intentar escaparnos, cuando vi algo que no me gustó ni un pelo.

Roy había cerrado la puerta y miraba al infinito, con el detonador en la mano. Y su dedo justo sobre el botón.

- ¡Roy, ¿qué haces?!

- No... quedarán... testigos...- susurró.

¡La hipnosis...!

* * *

**CHAN CHAAAAN de nuevo XD **

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado! Ahora yo debo ir a dormir para poder despertarme mañana... -3-... Perdón por no contestar *^* pero os quiero mucho! Que lo sepáis!**

**Un saludo, Reviews y...**

**CIAOSSU!**


	21. Morir

**YOOOOSSSUUUU! Aquí llega el capítulo 21! Creo que nos vamos acercando al final! Qué nervios! Tener dos fics largos terminados... Esperemos que el próximo sea la Isla de Master Hand! Que ya le viene bien... xD**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A MARTH-A-LOWELL, PRINCESS AARAMATH Y ZELDI-CHAN POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS!**

**Y ahora a leer. Yo voy huyendo para que no me persigáis cuando... cuando eso. e.e**

* * *

Ahora todo me tenía sentido. Roy realmente había sido hipnotizado. Estaba frente a mí, con el dedo sobre el botón de detonación, repitiendo la misma frase.

"No quedarán testigos".

Era una sutil forma de decir que éramos de usar y tirar. La conexión de audio con Snake hacía tiempo que se había cortado. Era una realidad. Íbamos a morir. No nos iban a soltar. Nos iban a enviar al otro mundo.

- Joder...- murmuré, a punto de llorar de frustración.

El mínimo movimiento que hiciera para acercarme a Roy e intentar quitarle el detonador, probablemente causaría una reacción en él y sólo conseguiría adelantar el aciago destino que se cernía sobre nosotros.

No iba a volver a ver a Ike. No iba a poder darle otro beso. No sabría que había pasado con Zelda. No había podido ayudar a Link y a Pit. Y lo que era peor: había fallado como guardaespaldas de mi mejor amigo. Mi definición en aquel instante era "persona totalmente inútil, incapaz de proteger a los suyos".

Apretando los puños, vi como Roy dejaba de hablar y movía un poco los ojos, al instante que levantaba el dedo pulgar, preparándose para pulsar el botón. Noté las gotas de sudor caer por mi cara y sentí el irremediable impulso de saltar sobre Roy, para intentar quitarle el detonador. Pero era demasiado tarde. El dedo de Roy comenzó a bajar y ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue casi gracioso el hecho de que lo vi a cámara lenta.

- ¡Roy, no lo hagas!- grité casi por reflejo, echando a correr hacia él, viendo pasar mi vida ante mis ojos.

Si no conseguía detenerlo, por lo menos le protegería con mi cuerpo. Así que fui a abrazarle, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y una corriente de viento inundó el despacho. Cerré los ojos y esperé la explosión... que no llegó nunca. En lugar de eso sentí que alguien me abrazaba y me protegía. Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Todo había ocurrido en menos de dos segundos.

- ¿Pero qué...?- murmuré.

Roy se hallaba inconsciente en brazos de Link, su brazo estaba siendo sujetado por aquel enmascarado que vimos en el pasillo, que en la otra mano tenía el detonador. Detrás de ellos estaban Pit y Melocotón. A mis pies vi a Meta Knight. Y entonces caí en los fuertes brazos que me sujetaban desde detrás de mí, protegiéndome de la bomba por si ésta explotaba.

- Eres un peligro, Marth- susurró en mi oído una voz que conocía muy bien y que me aceleró el corazón.- Mira en qué líos te metes cuando no estoy contigo...

Sonreí, cogiendo sus manos.

- Está en mi naturaleza, supongo- murmuré.

Escuché una risita de Ike y sentí que me abrazaba más fuerte, pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar más de su contacto, escuché un carraspeo.

- Tenemos que irnos- dijo el enmascarado.- Si queremos devolver el golpe y escapar, no podemos demorarnos más.

- Tienes razón- dijo Ike.- Además no sabemos si Feres volverá en sí. Hay que darse prisa y dejarlo a buen recaudo.

- Un momento- corté.- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué está pasando aquí?¿Quién eres tú?¿Y por qué nos ayudas?

- Marth, eso es largo de explicar...- empezó Ike.

- No realmente- dijo el enmascarado, quitándose las vendas.

La cara de tonto que se me quedó seguro que fue para enmarcarla. Zelda sacudió un poco la cabeza, dejando libre su cabello. Y me sonrió.

- Soy yo, Marthy- dijo.

Yo no reaccionaba. Aquello había sido un maldito shock para mi cerebro. Sin embargo, cuando vi la cara de Link, totalmente embobado y casi babeando por mi mejor amiga, mi sangre de "hermano-mayor" entró en ebullición y le di una colleja al actor.

- ¡Ay!

- ¡No lances miradas lascivas a mi amiga!- le advertí.

- ¡¿Eh?!

El hecho de ver a Zelda sonrojarse ante la situación me provocó la risa. Los demás me miraban como si estuviera loco. En efecto, un poco sí que lo estaba. Sin perder más tiempo, cogí a Meta en brazos y nos fuimos, siguiendo a Ike y Zelda. No vi a nadie durante el trayecto. Roy se despertó a medio camino y se asustó al ver que Ike le amenazaba con un bate por si seguía hipnotizado. Al no ser el caso, seguimos corriendo.

- ¡¿Dónde está todo el mundo?!- pregunté.

- Hemos liberado a los rehenes y acabado con los que los estaban reteniendo- dijo Ike.

¡¿Cómo demonios habían conseguido hacer eso?!

- Pero realmente me he asustado- dijo Ike, mirándome.- Pensé que no llegaríamos a tiempo...

Sonreí.

- Tendrás que darme una versión detallada de todo cuando hayamos salido de aquí- dije.

- Lo haré- respondió él, girando una esquina.

Todo parecía ir sobre ruedas. Efectivamente, se habían cargado a los que estaban allí evitando que los rehenes escaparan, por lo que no tuvimos ningún tipo de resistencia. Eché un vistazo a nuestro grupo. Pit parecía a punto de ahogarse de correr tanto, Melocotón se había quitado los zapatos para desplazarse mejor y Roy tenía una cara de culpabilidad tremenda. Mientras corríamos le habíamos explicado lo que acababa de pasar y casi había echado a llorar. Me puse a su lado.

- ¡Anímate, Roy!- dije.- ¡No fue culpa tuya!

- Pero Marth... ¡podría haberte matado!- gritó.- ¡Podría haberos matado a todos...!

Le cogí del brazo sin dejar de correr.

- ¡Pero no lo has hecho!¡Nuestros amigos han llegado a tiempo!¡Así que deja de culparte y concéntrate en correr!

Roy tragó saliva y asintió, acelerando un poco el ritmo. Entonces me puse al lado de Pit. Estábamos ya en el pasillo del primer piso. El idol parecía que se fuera a desmayar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunté.

- Aha...ah... no... no mucho- dijo.- P-pero no te... preocupes...

Pero la verdad es que me preocupaba. Así que le detuve y me ofrecí para que subiera a caballito. El idol se sorprendió.

- ¿Qu-qué...?¿Marth?

- Venga, súbete, que nos quedamos atrás- urgí.- Meta Knight, ¿puedes correr?

La bolita asintió y echó a correr. Pit entendió que no tenía tiempo para pensárselo y se subió a mi espalda. Entonces eché a correr detrás de los demás, que sin darse cuenta habían dejado un espacio entre nosotros. Yo estaba nervioso, no creía que fuera a ser tan fácil escapar de ellos, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero lo peor era...

… que no sabía nada de Snake.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí ya- murmuré.

- ¿Seguro que así estás bien?- preguntó Pit desde mi espalda.

- Sí, tranquilo, no pesas nada.

Pero eso no era verdad. Aunque fuera poco, pesaba, y yo no podía ir tan rápido como quisiera. Sin embargo, la opción de dejar que al niño le diera algo por sobreesfuerzo no era mejor. Vi que torcían a la derecha y maldije a Ike por no darse cuenta de que nos habíamos quedado atrás.

Encabezados por Meta Knight, giramos a la derecha y vimos, con alivio, que nos encontrábamos ante las escaleras que bajaban al aparcamiento. Bajé lo más rápido que pude.

- ¿Marth?- escuché gritar a Ike.- ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿No venían con nosotros?!

- ¡Sí, tarugo!- grité.- ¡Que no te enteras de nada!

Los vi suspirar de alivio al vernos aparecer por las escaleras e Ike empezó a caminar hacia mí, que iba corriendo hacia ellos. Los demás empezaron a preparar un coche. Un todoterreno como el que habíamos usado con Snake. Volver a pensar en el mercenario me provocó de nuevo escalofríos. Tenía una muy mala vibración. Cada vez era peor. Y entonces no dudé.

- ¡IKE, AL SUELO!- grité, girándome hacia las escaleras y soltando a Pit, quedando él detrás de mí.

Escuché un disparo y sentí un dolor muy fuerte, a la vez que escuchaba los gritos de Ike y los demás. Sabía que Snake estaba ahí. En mi subconsciente sabía que nos había estado siguiendo. Había tardado mucho en reaccionar y aquello podría costarme la vida. Así que cogí las fuerzas que me quedaban y me dirigí hacia el mercenario, corriendo y sangrando, recibiendo otro disparo que en el momento no supe si había sido capaz de desviar hacia una zona no letal. Ya daba igual.

- ¡MARTH!- escuché chillar a Ike.

Pero no dejé de correr. Tras recibir un tercer disparo, me abalancé sobre Snake, navaja en mano, y le hice un corte donde Dios quiso, porque en ese momento perdí la consciencia.

_¿Se había acabado... todo?_

Qué patético por mi parte morir así.

* * *

***no está, ha huído lejos***

***pero ha dejado una nota***

**"Reviews y Ciaossu!"**

**Rikku**


	22. Contrarreloj

**OMG! A CONTRARRELOJ VOY YO! Que me tengo qeu ir a dormir pero ya! Gracias por todas vuestras amenazas y cartas de odio para Snake! Sois los mejores *v*! **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A AlexLopezGua, LordTaco, Princess Aaramath, Ensoleillement e Isuam (aunque sea del 17 E_E tienes deberes que hacer bakaIsa-cham!) POR SUS HERMOSÍSIMOS REVIEWS!**

**Y ahora, os dejo con el capítulo!*y se va corriendo de nuevo***

* * *

- ¡MARTH!

Cuando escuché el disparo y vi a Marth recibiéndolo, tras haber soltado a Pit para salvarlo, sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía y por un momento se me paró el corazón. Cuando vi que no se caía al suelo, corrí hacia él con un inmenso alivio, pensando que habría evitado de alguna forma que el ataque fuera mortal. Así que, fijándome en el lugar desde el que había sonado el disparo, fui hacia él. Pero la cosa no había acabado ahí.

Marth corrió hacia una esquina en las sombras, recibiendo otros dos disparos, el segundo justo antes de atacar a alguien, seguramente el que había disparado. Luego, se desplomó.

- ¡MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTH!- grité con todas mis fuerzas, sin dejar de correr hacia él.

Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, pude ver con asombro el cuerpo de Snake tirado en el suelo. Debajo de él salía un charco de sangre. Marth lo había conseguido.

Pero aquel charco no era mucho más grande que el que salía de debajo de el. Marth había sido herido, muy probablemente de forma mortal. Caí de rodillas a su lado; parecía un flan. Mis manos temblaban y no me acababa de atrever a moverlo por temor a romperlo, como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana. Escuché a los demás acercarse, gritando, y Meta Knight enseguida apareció a mi lado y observó a Marth. Yo por fin me decidí a cogerle, con mucha suavidad, y le di la vuelta, dejándolo boca arriba. Vi los tres disparos en su cuerpo: uno en el hombro, peligrosamente cerca del cuello; otro, en el costado; y el último y el que peor pinta tenía, en el pecho.

Me quebré, dejando escapar un grito sordo. Sentí caer lágrimas por mis mejillas a la vez que una profunda furia ardía en mi interior. No importaba cuánto gritara su nombre, Marth no respondía.

- Maldita sea, Marth...-susurré.- No me dejes aquí solo así, por favor... Ahora no...

- ¿M-Marth...?- susurró Roy, con voz temblorosa.

Reparé en que Zelda y Pit estaban llorando. Roy estaba en shock y Link no parecía mucho mejor. Meta Knight seguía al lado, impasible, sin dejar de mirar a Marth. Y cuando miré a Peach (que había insistido en que la llamáramos así), la vi serena. Se acercó y observó detenidamente a Marth. Con cuidado, le miró el pulso y se fijó en su respiración.

- No está muerto- dijo de repente.

Todos la miramos. Nos acababa de dar una brizna de esperanza.

- Pero esta grave, más bien crítico- dijo.- Sólo un buen médico podría salvarlo.

Aquello, sin embargo, fue como si nos tiraran un cubo de agua helada por encima.

- No podemos ira un hospital- susurré.- Todavía no nos han avisado; eso quiere decir que no los han atrapado y que pueden estar en cualquier parte, manejando los hilos que aún funcionan desde las sombras...- entonces me callé, pues algo había golpeado mi mente.

No podíamos ir a un hospital, era cierto, pero sí que conocía a un gran doctor que no trabajaba en uno. Si había alguien capaz de salvar a Marth, era él. Y estaría en el lugar que menos sospecharían los jefes, o al menos al que no se atreverían a volver.

- ¿Ike?- preguntó Zelda, expectante.

Cogí a Marth en brazos y lo levanté con todo el cuidado que pude. Luego eché a andar rápido hacia el coche.

- Volvemos a la base- dije.- Mario es nuestra única opción para salvar a Marth. Ahora mismo casi todos están fuera, siguiendo sus respectivas partes del plan. Sólo se quedarán Mario y su hermano. Tendremos que lidiar con éste último, aunque no será difícil, es muy cobarde.

Todos asintieron y subimos en dos coches. En uno íbamos Roy, sujetando a Marth, Meta Knight y yo, conduciendo. En el otro iban los demás, conduciendo Link. Me había hecho buen amigo suyo aquellos días, a pesar de la desconfianza inicial. Cuando Zelda y yo le salvamos a él y a Pit y les contamos todo, colaboró sin dudar de nosotros.

Así que salimos de allí tan rápido como pudimos y les guié por atajos hacia la base. Sabía todos los planes de los jefes gracias a Zelda y su magistral actuación suplantando a Sheik, un enmascarado que casi no hablaba y que no opuso resistencia cuando le asalté mientras se llevaba a la chica a la montaña, para asesinarla. Nos dio sus ropajes y enseñó unas técnicas a Zelda para que pudiera suplantarlo; ella aprendió rapidísimo. En el fondo, él también quería irse de allí.

- ¡Marth!- escuché gritar a Roy con terror- ¡Marth!¡Marth!

- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- pregunté.

Vi a Meta Knight nervioso en el asiento de copiloto.

- ¡No respira!- gritó el actor.- ¡Ha dejado de respirar!

Frené en seco y me bajé del coche. Abrí la puerta y saqué a Roy, colocándome al lado de Marth y abriéndole la boca sólo para comprobar que realmente no respiraba. Escuché que Link y los demás salían del otro coche y a Roy llorando. Vendar las heridas a Marth no había sido suficiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces y con las manos temblando, cogí a Marth de la barbilla y le hice la reanimación cardio-respiratoria. No me hacía gracia tener que hacer presión en el centro del pecho cuando tenía una herida de bala sólo un poco más a la izquierda de mi mano. Pero ya no me quedaba más opción. En total hice dos insuflaciones y cuarenta compresiones. Y entonces tosió y volvió a respirar. Empecé a llorar de alivio. Le había recuperado, pero... ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- ¡Rápido, seguimos!- grité, sentándome ante el volante de nuevo.- ¡VAMOS!

Roy entró al coche a la velocidad de la luz, aún llorando, y los demás corrieron de vuelta al otro coche. Arranqué y conduje temerariamente por aquellas carreteras que tan bien me conocía. Pues esto ya no era una visita al médico, era una carrera contrarreloj contra la muerte. Y no pensaba perder.

- Aguanta, Marth- escuché susurrar a Roy.

Tardamos muy poco en llegar a la base, o al menos a mí se me hizo muy corto. Tal vez el hecho de que fuera a 200 km/h por aquella carretera lisa y desierta tuviera algo que ver. Saqué una de las llaves de una de las puertas secretas de la base y apreté el botón. Ésta se abrió y cuando pasaron los dos coches, se cerró. Entramos en aquel largo túnel, donde tuve que obligarme a bajar la velocidad. Roy me iba comentando el estado de Marth cada poco tiempo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no habrá nadie?- preguntó.

- No debería haber nadie más que Mario y Luigi- respondí, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado.

Master Hand podría haber previsto algo así y haber dejado refuerzos. Aunque también era cierto que necesitaban a toda la gente posible para conseguir sus objetivos aquel día. Era una apuesta arriesgada.

Bajé del coche corriendo y abrí la puerta, dejando salir a Roy y cogiendo a Marth. Meta Knight salió por la puerta del conductor también. Link, Zelda, Pit y Peach bajaron rápidamente y me siguieron por los pasillos. Todo parecía ir bien, pues no nos habíamos encontrado a nadie y las cámaras tenían una luz azul, que indicaban que estaban siendo controladas desde la "enfermería". Mario se había quedado al cargo.

Sentía como Marth se iba apagando en mis brazos y apreté el paso. Iba a girar una esquina, pero frené bruscamente, haciendo a los demás pararse de golpe detrás de mí a la vez que de la esquina salía la placa de choque de una pistola eléctrica. Si hubiera seguido, habríamos sufrido una descarga y Marth no habría sobrevivido. Agradecí mentalmente mis buenos reflejos.

- Maldita sea, ahora no...- murmuré, chasqueando la lengua.

Del pasillo salió Luigi, temblando como siempre, armado con aquella pistola. Hice retroceder a todos. Sentí que a Marth no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de cruzar el umbral de no retorno; cualquier persona normal habría muerto hace rato. Pensé en varias opciones, barajando la idea de correr y dar la vuelta, entrando a la enfermería desde otro pasillo, pero me dio mucha rabia. La puerta estaba ahí mismo, detrás de aquel maldito cobarde armado.

- ¡N-no pasaréis, t-t-traidores!- gritó el italiano.

Iba a replicar, pero antes de poder articular palabra alguna, Roy se abalanzó sobre Luigi, tirándole al suelo. Al segundo, Link, Pit y Zelda acudieron a apoyarle.

- ¡Vamos, Ike!- gritó Link.- ¡Entra ahí!

- ¡Gracias, chicos!- grité, echando a correr y entrando a la enfermería.

Allí estaba Mario, apuntándome con una pistola. Me detuve en seco.

- Mario... por favor- supliqué.

- Lo siento, Ike- dijo él.- Tengo órdenes.

Y cargó una bala en el revólver.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHÁAAAAAN! *desde lo lejos***

**En serio, no es nada personal, pero la emoción está ahí! Te quiero Marthy! aunque te haga estas maldades! *v***

**Bueno, lo dicho, no tengo mucho tiempo, así que...**

**Reviews ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**y Ciaossu!**

**Rikku**


	23. Locura

**YOSSU! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo de Fate! Anuncio una nueva idea para otro fic largo, idea que me resulta tentadora, pero que probablemente tarde en salir a la luz debido a la cola de fics que tengo por terminar... aunque quién sabe, si la inspiración se decanta por ella, quizá la saque antes que los demás fics. Obviamente no será hasta que acabe Fate, el cual se va acercando a su final... *-***

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A AlexLopezGua, LordTaco, Ensoleillement, Toph Kagamine McCormicK (omg qué largo 8D), Marth-a-Lowell, Zeldi-chan, Isuam (ánimo que te queda poco para ponerte al día! 3) y Princess Aaramath por su apoyo y sus hermosos reviews! *W* Cuánta gente ha comentado! Estoy contentísima! Muchas graciaaaaaaaaas!**

**Y ahora, sin más dilación, a leer.**

* * *

- Mario, por favor...- supliqué en un último intento de salvar nuestras vidas.

- Lo siento, Ike, tengo órdenes- dijo Mario.- Órdenes de eliminarte si te vuelvo a ver. No te preocupes, será rápido y sin dolor.

El doctor cerró los ojos un momento, como convenciéndose. Yo veía pasar mi vida por delante de mis ojos, desde mi niñez hasta mis últimos días con Marth. Parecía que al final nos íbamos los dos juntos. Le fallaba tras haber ido a rescatarlo.

Era patético. Demasiado patético.

- Baja el arma- ordenó de repente una voz femenina.

Peach entró en la enfermería con semblante serio. Vi la sorpresa y la confusión reflejadas en la cara de Mario. Y lo más importante: por primera vez le vi titubear.

- Qu-quieta...- ordenó Mario, con voz temblorosa.- Sabes que no quiero dispararte a ti también.

- Lo sé- respondió Peach, sin dejar de acercarse a él.- Y tú sabes que tu lealtad hacia esta organización se basa en el trabajo y el miedo. Aquí está la gente que te puede liberar de todo esto... ¿Y tú piensas dispararles?

Mario se quedó en silencio. ¿De qué iba todo aquello?¿Tanto se conocían? Sabía que el doctor había examinado a todos y cada uno de los secuestrados que habíamos traído. Pero no sabía que tuvieran un tipo de relación que le permitiera a Peach hacer lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Por otro lado, era cierto que Mario estaba allí únicamente por sus dotes como médico. Casi se podía decir que era una "retención amistosa" ya que sabía que su hermano lo pagaría si él se oponía. Así era Master.

- Vamos, Mario, podrías sacar a Luigi de aquí para que pueda vivir una vida normal- dije.- Por favor, salva a Marth. Así nosotros os salvaremos a vosotros dos.

El doctor me mantuvo la mirada intensamente mientras Peach se ponía a su lado y le quitaba lentamente la pistola de la mano, sin obtener resistencia. Mis ojos irradiaban esperanza. Mario suspiró y se puso los guantes.

- Date prisa y ponlo en la camilla. Puede que el desastroso vendaje que le habéis puesto le haya salvado durante un tiempo, pero no va a durar mucho más.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Puse a Marth en la camilla.

- P-pero tú puedes hacer algo, ¿verdad?- pregunté, nervioso.

- No lo sé, Ike- respondió Mario.- Ahora debes salir.

- Yo te ayudaré, Mario- dijo Peach.

- ¡Pero...!- protesté.

Peach me puso la mano en el hombro y sonrió. Apreté los dientes.

- Ike- dijo Mario.- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por salvarlo.

Le miré intensamente.

- Te lo prometo- dijo.- Confía en mí. Aún no es demasiado tarde.

Tras vacilar unos instantes, asentí y me di la vuelta.

- Gracias, amigo- murmuré, yendo hacia la puerta.

- Dámelas cuando le haya salvado la vida- le escuché murmurar.

Salí de la enfermería y vi a Luigi tendido en el suelo, lleno de golpes y chichones. Pit estaba sentado con Meta Knight entre los brazos, abrazándolo. Roy tenía cara de malas pulgas y le sangraba la nariz. Zelda estaba tratando de detenerle la hemorragia y Link estaba atento a lo que yo tuviera que decir. Me senté en el suelo, a su lado, y me llevé las manos a la frente, apoyando mis codos en las rodillas.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

- No lo sé- respondí.- Dice que hará lo que pueda.

- Hmmm...

Me sorprendió que Roy no dijera nada al respecto en todo el rato que estuvimos allí. Simplemente miraba la puerta de la enfermería, deseando que se abriese y saliera Marth, seguro. Aquellos dos parecían muy buenos amigos... y aquello me mosqueaba.

- Lo siento, Roy- dije, consiguiendo su atención, y la de todos.

- ¿Eh?¿Por qué?- preguntó él.

- Marth es mío- dije, sonriendo.

La cara que puso fue para hacerle una foto y exponerla en un museo. La risa de Link no tardó en llegar y pude atisbar un sonrojo en las caras de Pit y Zelda.

- ¡¿Qu-qué demonios significa eso?!- gritó Roy, claramente confuso.

- Exactamente lo que he dicho- dije, riéndome.- Marth es...

Un horrible sonido detuvo mi frase. Era un terrible chirrido, resultado del roce entre dos metales. Conocía aquel sonido, sólo lo había oído un par de veces, pero nunca lo olvidaría. Como si fuera alguna especie de animal salvaje, me puse de pie, alerta. Obsevé que la reacción de Luigi fue similar a la mía. A pesar de sus golpes, se levantó, con el horror dibujado en su cara. Los demás no entendían lo que pasaba, ya que no eran parte de Fate.

- Entrad todos en la enfermería- dije, cogiendo bien fuerte mi bate.- No dejaré que pase.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ike?- preguntó Link.

- ¿Qué es ese horrible ruido?- preguntó Pit.

Luigi se estremeció.

- E-el je-jefe dijo qu-que también po-podría observar las c-c-cámaras...- tartamudeó.- Que a-aunque ellos no e-estén aquí... s-sí lo e-estaría él...

Casi iba a llorar. Yo me sentía igual.

- ¿Él?- preguntó Zelda.- ¿Quién?

El chirrido se detuvo justo antes de la esquina del pasillo en el que estábamos. Se me heló la sangre.

- ¡Entrad a la enfermería!- grité.- ¡YA!

En ese mismo instante, una silueta se asomó por el pasillo. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por una larga capucha, que llegaba casi a sus pies. Iba descalzo, con unas extrañas cicatrices por su piel. De uno de sus tobillos colgaba una cadena. En la mano izquierda tenía un cuchillo, mientras que no dejaba de mover la derecha, como si estuviera estrujando algo. Pero lo peor, como siempre, era su sonrisa, lo único que se veía bajo la capucha. Unos dientes afilados, casi como los de un tiburón, asomaban entre sus labios, rotos y sangrantes de mordérselos. No había duda, era él.

- ¡¿Qu-quién es ese?!- exclamó Roy.- ¡Parece un monstruo!

- No lo parece- dije.- Lo es. Es el hermano menor de Master.

- ¿Qué?- susurró Zelda.- Pero si está...

- Loco- dije.- Está completamente majareta. De hecho, siempre está encerrado, con una camisa de fuerza, en una sala bajo llave y con cinco cámaras de vigilancia. Sólo hace caso a Master y ataca a todo el que se le cruza. Y ahora tiene un cuchillo en la mano, esta libre y dispuesto a hacer un festival de sangre.

Sentí cómo se asustaban, y no era para menos.

- Ni se os ocurra entrar ahora en la enfermería- dije.- Ya os ha visto. Si entráis y Crazy os sigue, Marth morirá, y Mario y Peach también. Además, es probable que nosotros sigamos el mismo camino.

- ¿Tan fuerte es?- preguntó Link.- Es uno, y nosotros somos siete, contando a la bolita.

Meta Knight retrocedió. Hasta él le temía.

- Vale... y... ¿y qué hacemos?- preguntó Zelda, quien parecía haber comprobado la magnitud del problema que teníamos delante tras ver retroceder al impasible biorobot.

- Creo que lo más inteligente sería correr- dije, empezando a retroceder.

Crazy comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros, tambaleándose como en las películas de terror. Balanceaba el cuchillo peligrosamente, haciéndose algún corte de vez en cuando. Nosotros seguimos retrocediendo lentamente, rezando por que no se fijara en la enfermería, y por que Mario no hiciera ningún ruido dentro.

Tal vez podríamos dividirnos e intentar pillarlo en un cruce de pasillos, atacándole desde cuatro direcciones- comenté en voz baja.

- Puede funcionar- comentó Link.- Pero si nos separamos, sólo podrá seguir a uno. Ese uno lo tendrá jodido mientras los demás se ponen en sus posiciones.

- Arreglemos eso ahora mismo- dije.- Tú irás con Zelda por la izquierda, Roy irá con Pit por la derecha. Luigi, tú irás con Meta Knight de frente, adelantaos. Yo lo atraeré hacia el siguiente cruce de pasillos. Allí le atacaremos.

Link me miró asustado.

- ¡¿Tú solo?!- exclamó.- ¡¿Y encima de frente?!

- Eh, que aquí soy yo el experto en pelea- repuse.

- T-toma...- Luigi me dio una de sus pistolas.

- Gracias, Lui.

Cuando Crazy pasó la puerta de la enfermería, di una palmada y todos corrieron en sus respectivas direcciones. El loco se puso nervioso ante el repentino movimiento y comenzó a correr hacia mí. Yo, para evitar que siguiera a cualquier otro, golpeé las paredes con el bate a medida que corría, para llamar su atención. Le escuché gritar detrás de mí, por lo que mi estrategia parecía haber funcionado.

La pregunta era... ¿seguiría funcionando?

Si no, podíamos darnos por muertos. La suerte estaba echada.

* * *

**Sí, ha aparecido. Sé de una que estará contenta. Crazy Hand... mi loco Crazy Hand... ¿cuán mal se lo hará pasar a nuestros héroes?**

**La pelea, en el próximo capítulo. Y AHORA, A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!**

**AlexLopezGua: **jajajaja bipolar... omg, no te preocupes, si mato a Marth, Ike me matará a mí... a no ser que le mate yo antes *-* XD Gracias por comentar!

**LordTaco: **Seee, me apetecía ver a Luigi abofeteado... no sé... será que soy sádica... XD Gracias por comentar! x3

**Ensoleillement: **oh god, tenemos doble personalidad aquí... Pobre Snake, que nadie se lamenta por su muerte... morirá solo, bajo su caja... XDDD Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Toph Kagamine McCormicK: **oh dios, tendrás que decirme una forma más corta de llamarte jajajaja ya te comenté por privado, muchas gracias por leerte mi fic, y me alegro muchísimo de que te haya emocionado hasta el punto de asustar a tus acompañantes! Gracias por comentar ^^!

**Marth-a-Lowell: **tan loca como siempre! 3! Te eché de menos en el capítulo anterior, y de nuevo me hiciste reír con tu review. Pues... SORPRESAAA aquí tienes a tu querido loco, cuchillo en mano y todo! ;D Muchas gracias por comentar, como siempre! Ya me contarás qué hace Ike en un host club.

**Zeldi-chan: **jajaja yupiiii más amenazas! XD Ya sabes que me gusta hacer sufrir a Marthy-poo, es mi pasión en la vida. Y si pillo a Ike también, pues... mejor! XD Respecto a lo de Zelda, en realidad son dos personas distintas. Sheik le dio su ropa para poder marcharse él, y ella se disfrazó para volver. Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Isuam: **ueeee poco a poco vas haciendo los deberes *w*! Sólo te puedo animar a seguir leyendo! Gracias por comentar!

**Princess Aaramath: **supongo que ahora no pensarás tan mal de Mario... sólo necesitaba una mirada lasciva por parte de Peach para ponerse las pilas! XD Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Y sin más dilación... **

**CIAOSSU! Hasta la semana que viene!**

**PD: tranquilos, esta semana no ha quedado tan mal, sólo les está persiguiendo un loco sediento de sangre con un cuchillo 8D**


	24. Victoria amarga

**Yossu! Aquí estamos otra semana más! Como es tarde, seré breve OwO**

**Muchas gracias a Marth-a-Lowell, Ruko Megpoid, Princess Aaramath, Ayano Smash, LordTaco, Ensoleillement, Toph Kagamine McCormicK y Zeldi-chan por su apoyo y sus maravillosísimos reviews! **

**Aprovecho que aún no habéis leído para huír! :D *huye***

**A leer!**

* * *

Seguí corriendo hacia el cruce en el que habíamos planeado atacar, mientras notaba cómo se me erizaba el pelo de la nuca al sentir el aliento asesino de aquel psicópata. Siempre había sido así. Cuando Crazy se escapaba de su celda, perdíamos a algún miembro de la organización y necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible para encerrarlo de nuevo.

Hacía ya un año desde la última vez que se había escapado, año en el que yo había entrenado mucho. Pero no sabía si eso sería suficiente contra él. Por una parte, me alegraba de que Marth no estuviera allí.

Cuando llegué al cruce, vi por el rabillo del ojo que todos estaban en sus respectivas posiciones y no pude evitar sonreír. Parecíamos más sincronizados que la propia organización de Fate. Dejé de hacer ruido con el bate y me giré bruscamente, asestándole un golpe en la cara a Crazy. Sonó un desagradable "crack" y el loco se dobló hacia un lado. No le di tiempo a recuperarse y le hice un barrido de pies. Crazy cayó al suelo, pero yo sabía que no era suficiente. Después de todo, si fuera tan fácil, no habría sido necesario idear un plan. No quise darle tiempo a reaccionar, y disparé con la pistola que Luigi me había dado poco antes. Sin embargo, para mi horror, Crazy lo esquivó. Fue un movimiento imposible, horrible y violento, como si estuviera poseído; irguió la espalda y dio un extraño salto desde el suelo, que le evitó el impacto de bala. Tal vez fue la repulsión que nos causó aquel movimiento, lo que llevó al traste nuestra estrategia.

Escuché un grito ahogado provenir de Roy, captando la atención de Crazy. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue el estruendo del impacto de un metal contra el suelo. A Pit se le había caído el arma que tenía, probablemente a causa del susto que le había dado Crazy al volverse hacia ellos. Y el psicópata, como si fuera un zombie, no tardó en reaccionar al ruído.

No pude detenerle, ya que tuve que esquivar su cuchillo, el cual había balanceado bruscamente antes de lanzarse hacia Roy y Pit.

- ¡No!- grité.

- ¡Mierda!- gritó Link, corriendo hacia mí.

- ¡Roy!- exclamó Zelda.- ¡Protege a Pit!

- ¡¿Por qué no me dices directamente "muere tú antes que Pit"?!- chilló el actor, levantando una vara que tenía como arma.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó Pit, aterrorizado.

Recuperé el equilibrio y corrí detrás del psicópata, pero justo antes de que Crazy llegara hasta ellos, algo cayó sobre él, desde el techo, y lo derribó. Escuchamos un terrible grito procedente del loco.

Meta Knight le hizo cortes por todo el cuerpo, rasgándole la capa y haciéndole sangrar. Sus extremidades se habían transformado, tomando forma puntiaguda. Aquel biorobot no era tan inofensivo como parecía. Probablemente era una máquina de matar. Aún así, sabía proteger.

- ¡Bien hecho, Met...

No pude terminar la frase, ya que en un movimiento imposible, Crazy clavó su cuchillo en el cuerpo de Meta Knight y lo estampó contra la pared. Aquello fue muy duro de ver. Crazy golpeaba incesantemente al biorobot contra el metal, provocándole cortocircuitos y espasmos, y haciendo que pequeños rayos no dejaran de salir de su mecanismo. Corrí hacia ellos, incapaz de seguir viendo cómo aquel psicópata se ensañaba con Meta Knight. Los demás también acudieron en su rescate, pero no a tiempo. Crazy era demasiado rápido, y aquello nos había dejado en shock por unos instantes.

Meta Knight me miró con sus ojos dorados, ocultos tras aquella máscara plateada. Su mirada denotaba algo que creía imposible de ver en un ser artificial.

_Miedo._

Miedo a la muerte, miedo a desvanecerse sin más, miedo a que no quedara nada más de él que un amasijo de hierros, una máscara hecha trizas y el recuerdo de un robot agónico que había elegido dar su vida por salvar a los amigos de aquel humano a quien había cogido tanto cariño. Marth.

Grité el nombre del biorobot, antes de ver apagarse la luz de sus ojos. Había fallado a aquella pequeña bolita, y había fallado a Marth por no protegerla.

- ¡Meta!- grité, con lágrimas en los ojos y el bate bien agarrado entre mis manos.

Aquello no había sido suficiente para aquel estúpido psicópata, quien no dejó de golpear al biorobot contra la pared. Quería destrozarlo; lo deseaba, por haberle herido. En mi interior ardió la llama de la furia, y me di cuenta de que no fui el único.

- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- gritó Roy, abalanzándose sobre Crazy, seguido de Pit, quien tenía una expresión furibunda en su cara.

Link y Zelda también atacaron y, por supuesto, no tardé en unirme. Golpeamos a Crazy cuanto pudimos, pero la mayoría de las veces nos esquivaba con aquellos movimientos tan escalofriantes. Era imposible. Cuando parecía que iba a caer, contraatacaba. Cuando parecía que iba a recibir un golpe fatal, se retorcía y lo esquivaba. En uno de aquellos contraataques, Link recibió un corte muy feo en el brazo mientras protegía a Zelda.

- ¡Uagh!- gritó él.

- ¡Link!- chilló Zelda.

Por fortuna, aquella vez sí pude detener el segundo golpe, dando tiempo a que Link se retirara. Roy, para mi sorpresa, sabía pelear. Bastante bien, de hecho. Marth debía haberle enseñado, ya que sus estilos se parecían bastante. Aproveché que el actor le entretenía, para darle un golpe en la espalda con el bate al psicópata. Le hice volar unos metros y le estampé contra la pared. Aquello había sido un home run. Sin embargo, no sé cómo, Crazy se levantó. Ahora sí que parecía un zombie. Luigi le disparó un par de veces, pero se las arregló para escabullirse de las balas. Se alejó medio cojo por el pasillo, pero nosotros no pensábamos dejarlo escapar. Sin embargo, cuando Crazy se encontraba en la esquina del siguiente cruce de pasillos, un cuchillo apareció por su pecho. Tras un grito y unos gemidos agónicos, el psicópata dejó caer su arma y, finalmente, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sobre un charco de sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron hasta límites insospechados. El propietario del cuchillo que había acabado con la vida de Crazy no era otro que...

- Marth...- susurré, casi llorando.- Marth... estás...

Me acerqué a él. Tenía el pecho, el hombro y el costado vendados, y jadeaba. No estaba seguro de que pudiera levantarse tan pronto. Mario y Peach aparecieron tras él, gritando que volviera a la camilla, pero Marth no les hizo caso. Ni tampoco me hizo caso a mí, ni a Roy, ni a Pit, ni a nadie. Pasó de largo, con el flequillo tapando sus ojos. Aquello me dejó helado. Atisbé lágrimas en sus mejillas antes de que pasara a mi lado. No me giré, pues no necesitaba hacerlo para saber dónde iba.

- Marth...- escuché susurrar a Zelda.

Cuando por fin me giré, tras ver la cara de tristeza de Mario, Peach, Roy y Pit, vi a Marth, cabizbajo, de pie frente a lo que quedaba de Meta Knight. Apretó sus puños mientras se agachaba y arrodillaba ante aquel amasijo de hierros. Con mucho cuidado, cogió el cuerpo del biorobot y lo abrazó. Y lloró. Nadie dijo nada.

Después de todo, habíamos fracasado. Y le habíamos fallado.

- Veo que llego tarde.

Aquella voz nos sobresaltó y nos hizo girarnos bruscamente. De detrás de Peach y Mario, apareció Lucario, con gesto grave. Automáticamente, levantamos nuestras armas contra él, mientras Peach y Mario se alejaban. Sin embargo, Lucario levantó las manos.

- No vengo a pelear- dijo.- Admiro vuestra rebelión y tengo pensado unirme a ella.

- ¿Qué?- exclamé, incrédulo.- ¿Por qué ibas a...? Siempre me ha parecido que eras leal a la organización.

- Las apariencias engañan- dijo.- Sin embargo, no creo que haya muchos más que opinen como yo y que no estén ya aquí. Aunque tal vez Zero te escuche, Ike.

Asentí. No había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella desde que me había ido, y tenía la esperanza de poder contar con su apoyo. Del resto, mejor me iba olvidando.

- Siento mucho decir esto en este momento- dijo Lucario de pronto.- Pero como suponéis, Master ya está al tanto de vuestro paradero y se dirige hacia aquí, con todos. Incluído Tabuu.

Aquello me heló la sangre.

- ¿Tabuu?- preguntó Link.

- El único hombre capaz de hacer arrodillarse a Master- dijo Lucario.- El verdadero líder de Fate.

- Me importa una mierda quien sea ese hijo de puta- escupió Marth, sin mirarnos.

Todos nos giramos hacia él, impactados por su tono.

- Por mí pueden morirse todos- siseó, mirándonos.- Porque si no, tened por seguro que los voy a masacrar.

Su expresión furiosa me dio un escalofrío. Marth hablaba en serio.

* * *

**Decir que soy una mala persona es quedarse corta, lo sé, pero no quiero dar más detalles sobre lo que pueda pasar o no. Me gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo para poder contestar vuestros reviews, ya que esta semana he estado bastante liada y creo que no he podido contestar a todos. Igualmente os agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me dais comentando, ya sea con amenazas de muerte (creo que en este capítulo me he ganado unas cuantas) o con ánimos. Me ayuda mucho! No me canso de repetirlo XD Muchas gracias!**

***esto es una nota, porque Rikku ha huído para poder escribir el siguiente capítulo***

**Ciaossu!**


	25. En mitad de la tormenta

**UEEEEE! Aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo! Volvemos con Marthy-poo! yey!**

**Muchas gracias a Guest (ponte nombre para que pueda agradecerte como es debido! *^*), Starth (eso por cambiarte de nombre XDDDD), LordTaco, Kathy-chan 3, Ensoleillement y Princess Aaramath por sus maravillosos y bienqueridos reviews! 8DDDD**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Intenté serenarme mientras caminaba por los pasillos, para evitar cometer un ataque suicida, pero no era capaz. Lo que había visto por las cámaras al despertar me había enfurecido. En mi interior rogaba por que la realidad no fuera tan cruel como parecía en ellas. Mario y Peach me seguían en silencio, preocupados por mi salud, pero incapaces de hacer un solo ruido para no llamar la atención de aquel maldito loco que había atacado a mis amigos mientras el doctor me operaba.

Yo, por el contrario, deseaba encontrarme con él y clavarle aquel cuchillo que había cogido de la mesa de Mario. No pregunté para qué lo utilizaba.

Me acerqué al pasillo en el que se oía el jaleo y escuché dos disparos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina, comencé a ver la espalda del psicópata, que parecía intentar huír retrocediendo. No le iba a dar esa oportunidad.

- Espero que vayas al infierno- susurré en su oído, mientras clavaba el cuchillo en su espalda, en el lado del corazón.- Si es así, saluda a Snake de mi parte.

Dejó escapar un extraño gemido de dolor y se desplomó. Vi que Ike y los demás me miraban, claramente sorprendidos y aliviados, pero no presté atención a ninguno de ellos. Mis ojos estaban fijos en otra parte: En los pedazos que quedaban de aquella pequeña bolita que me había proporcionado una gran sensación de bienestar en los momentos más difíciles de mi estancia en aquella organización. Meta Knight había sido destrozado sin piedad. Y no pensaba dejarlo así. El psicópata sólo había sido el principio.

Me agaché frente a los restos de Meta y los abracé con cuidado. No pude reprimir mis lágrimas. Nadie se acercó a mí, me dejaron mi espacio. Y lo agradecí.

- Parece que he llegado tarde- escuché decir a Lucario. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?

Escuché una conversación, a la que le fui prestando atención gradualmente. Lo último que escuché fue que el jefe de jefes se dirigía hacia donde estábamos, con toda la tropa. Aquello no podía llegar en mejor momento.

- Me importa una mierda- escupí.- Por mí pueden morirse todos. Porque si no, tened por seguro que los voy a masacrar.

Las caras que pusieron casi me hicieron gracia. ¿Acaso esperaban que no hiciera nada al respecto? Aunque aquellos que me conocían, más bien parecía que estaban asustados porque sabían que hablaba en serio. Me levanté con Meta Knight aún en los brazos. Lucario no me caía mal, no me había hecho nada y parecía que ahora estaba de nuestra parte. Aun así no le garanticé toda mi confianza... aunque le perdoné la vida.

- Marth, no sé si debería ser necesario que te diga esto, pero... no puedes pelear así- dijo Mario.- Te acabo de abrir, te han metido tres balazos en sitios malos y...

- Cállate Mario- corté.

- Oye, Marth, cálmate, ¿vale?- me dijo Ike, cogiéndome los hombros.

Le miré dolido. ¿Cómo podía pedirme que me calmara en esa situación?

- Ike...- susurré.- ¿Si a mí me pasara lo que le ha pasado a Meta Knight... tú te calmarías?

Ike me miró sorprendido. Abrió mucho los ojos, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de oír. Pero era así, para mí, Meta Knight era tan humano como cualquiera de nosotros. Casi había como un hermanito menor.

- ¿Cómo puedes...?- susurró él.

Yo le pasé de largo. Necesitaba recuperarme antes de que volvieran, no podía perder tiempo en discusiones. Agradecía mucho a Ike todo lo que había hecho por mí, no os equivoquéis. Mario me había contado que incluso se había puesto en peligro cuando él estaba armado, por pedir que me salvara. Me sentía fatal por no poder agradecerle como se debía, pues me había dado cuenta de algo. Ike me gustaba mucho. Casi podría decirse que tras esto había llegado a amarle. Pero lo que le había pasado a Meta Knight me había quitado las ganas de todo, menos de la venganza.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Roy, triste.

- Enterrarlo- respondí, aguantando las lágrimas.

Me dispuse a irme.

- Marth- dijo Lucario.

Me detuve frente a él y le miré, desafiante.

- ¿Tú también tienes algo que decirme?- pregunté.

- Así es- dijo.- Dame a Meta Knight.

- ¿Qué?

No iba a hacer eso, ni en broma. Lucario suspiró.

- Aunque tenga un componente biológico, sigue siendo un robot.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?- siseé, pensando que Lucario me estaba diciendo que no merecía la pena enterrarlo dignamente.

- Que se puede reparar- explicó.

Mis ojos se abrieron hasta límites insospechados. No había caído en esa posibilidad. La brutalidad del ataque de aquel psicópata me había cegado. Aún así, siendo un biorobot...

- ¿Eso es... posible?- susurré, dejando escapar las lágrimas reprimidas.

- Por supuesto- dijo.- Si lo han construído, lo podrán reparar.

- Pero... lo han construído aquí, ¿verdad?- pregunté.- Si están contra nosotros...

Lucario sonrió.

- En Fate no hay nadie capaz de hacer un robot como Meta Knight- dijo, casi riéndose.

Sentí como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima y le di los restos de la bolita a Lucario, quien me sonrió, asegurándome que volvería a ver a Meta. Después de eso, me giré, caminé hacia Ike y le abracé. Sentí su sorpresa.

- ¿M-Marth?- susurró.

- Gracias- dije en su oído.- Gracias por todo, por salvarme, por quererme, por todo.

Y le seguí abrazando.

- Fiuu fiuu, ¡Ike está rojo!- silbó Link, aunque seguro que no me había escuchado.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Roy, claramente confuso.

Pero los demás se lo llevaron de vuelta a la enfermería antes de que pudiera preguntar otra vez. Lucario se llevó a Meta Knight. Tras unos instantes, solté a Ike. En efecto, estaba sonrojado.

- Eh...- murmuró.

- Perdóname- dije.- Lo de Meta Knight...- suspiré.- No pude agradecerte como debía. Sé que me salvaste la vida y te pusiste en peligro. Y sé que intentaste ayudar a Meta, todos lo intentasteis. Por eso te quiero dar las gracias y... pedirte perdón... por lo que dije y... en general por cómo te trato.

Ike me escuchaba en silencio, mirándome a los ojos. Cuando me callé, me sentí avergonzado. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan... sentimental?

- Marth- dijo él, finalmente.

- ¿Sí?

Entonces me besó. Me besó con pasión cuando ya no había nadie. Un beso del que disfrutamos en la intimidad, en mitad de la tormenta. Un beso al que respondí con la misma intensidad. Si Meta Knight me había hecho sentir bienestar, Ike me había salvado. La teoría del síndrome de Estocolmo estaba más que confirmada fuera del cine. Tras unos instantes en los que se nos olvidó respirar, nos separamos, jadeando.

- Lo necesitaba- dijo él, tras recuperar el aliento.

- Yo también- dije, sonriendo.

Tras una sonrisa, Ike se puso serio, y yo hice lo mismo. Volvimos a la enfermería para discutir con los demás lo que haríamos. Tras aquel pequeño oasis, nos encontramos de nuevo frente a la situación real: Master y los suyos venían a por nosotros con toda su fuerza. Y nosotros éramos diez, contando a Lucario. Las posibilidades de salir de allí eran muy escasas. Cerrar las puertas no serviría de nada, puesto que Master tenía control sobre ellas aún desde fuera, según informaron los ex-miembros de Fate. Así que sólo quedaba esperarlos armados hasta la médula, cosa que hicimos, y rezar por que el ejército no tomara parte en aquello.

- ¿El ejército?- preguntamos Pit, Roy, Zelda y yo.

- Así es- dijo Ike.- Tu amigo Falcon fue general del ejército en su día, y sigue teniendo sus contactos allí. Como no sabemos los planes que Master Hand preparó para él, no sabemos si usará esa camaradería. En cualquier caso, todo es posible. Hemos frustrado la gran operación de Fate, y ahora vienen a castigarnos.

Recordé las palabras que escuché a alguien decir cuando llegué. "El ejército no es problema para nosotros". Me llevé las manos a la cara.

- Mierda, ¿tenía que ser justo el tío a quien humillé más de dos veces?- murmuré, suspirando.- Va a traer tanques, seguro.

Roy se asustó. Ike se encogió de hombros.

- Puede ser, ya lo averiguaremos- dijo.

- Y lo haremos pronto- dijo de repente Peach.

Todos nos giramos hacia ella y nos fijamos en que señalaba a una pantalla. Había coches y motos en la entrada. Al final habíamos decidido cerrar todos los accesos, aunque fuera para ganar tiempo. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a las posiciones marcadas en el plan que habíamos ideado en aquel tiempo. Habíamos conseguido informar a la policía y a servicios de emergencia, pero tardarían lo suyo en llegar. Debíamos sobrevivir en ese lapso de tiempo.

- ¿Preparado?- me preguntó Ike.

- ¿Es que no lo dejé claro antes?- respondí.

Él se rió. Aquello iba a ser una carrera contra la muerte y daba miedo saber que...

_Estábamos solos._

* * *

**Y... CORTEN! **

**Creedme, lo de Meta estaba todo planeado BWAHAHAHA XD espero haberos hecho pasar un mal rato OwO. Nah, ahora en serio, algunas me comentáis que os hago llorar. Creedme, es el mayor elogio que me puedo llevar; el hecho de poderos hacer llegar ese sentimiento de tristeza de Marth, hasta el punto de emocionaros... es mágico para mí, en serio. Muchas gracias por decírmelo, Ensoleillement! Gracias también a mi querida Starth (e.é) y a Princess Aaramath por sus amenazas encubiertas! Y por último, pero no menos importante, gracias a Kathy-chan y LordTaco por sus ansias de más! Y gracias a mi desconocido Guest por compadecerse de Meta! 8D!**

**Con esto me despido hasta la semana que viene!**

**Ciaossu!**


	26. ¡Quiero cortar cabezas!

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí vuelvo una semana más! :DDDDD Se acerca el final... *voz de juego de tronos*.**

**MUCHÍIIIIIISIMAS GRACIAS A AlexLopezGua, Princess Aaramath, El Jugador, MagicPaula, LordTaco, Kathy-chan 3, Ensoleillement y Starthy por sus hermosos reviews! Menuda avalancha de reviews tuve el jueves por la mañana! Muchas gracias a todos! *O* Meta os quiere!**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Escuchamos cómo los engranajes cedían. Segundos después, comenzó el alboroto. Era difícil mantenerse en el sitio, pero el plan era así. Había que esperarles. Así que nos escondimos en distintas esquinas mientras aguantábamos la respiración.

Ike estaba en frente de mí, escondido al otro lado del pasillo. Habíamos encontrado pequeños huecos donde meternos a duras penas. Tras ese jaleo inicial, se hizo el silencio. Durante unos cinco minutos, no se oía más que alguna que otra voz, de vez en cuando. Pero entonces escuchamos una voz más cercana, perteneciente a aquel chico... Fox. Ike me hizo señas. Escuchamos pasos acercándose; se aproximaba más de una persona.

Tal y como planeamos, nos adentramos más en nuestros respectivos huecos, para evitar que nos vieran. Venían hablando.

- Esos malditos traidores- escuché decir a una voz grave.- Nos han jodido toda la operación, y encima ahora tenemos que estar como unos malditos purgadores. ¡Qué asco!

- Cállate Wolf- dijo otra voz, más calmada.- Y estate alerta, ya sabes que Ike no es tan tonto como parece.

Aguanté la risa.

- Pueden estar en cualquier parte...- dijo Fox.- Y además, ese chico es muy escurridizo.

- ¡Ja! Lo que pasa es que tú eres un inútil- se burló Wolf.- Mira que escapársete de las manos nada más traerlo...

- ¿Me lo vas a recordar siempre?- preguntó Fox.

- ¿Queréis callaros?- siseó el tercero.- Tenemos que darnos prisa, o la base volará con nosotros dentro.

- Falco tiene razón- dijo Fox.- Tenemos que llevarnos todo.

Me quedé helado. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?¿Cómo que "volar la base"? No entendía nada. Miré hacia donde se suponía que estaba Ike, pero no podía verle en la oscuridad.

- Sí, sí..- escuché bufar a Wolf.- Si nos salen al paso, nos los cargamos. Si no salen, morirán ellos solos cuando esto explote.

- ¿Qué pasará con Mario y Luigi?- preguntó Fox.

- Es un traidor, ¿verdad? Nos lo cargaremos. No necesitamos a ese estúpido doctor.

En ese momento pasaron por delante de los huecos. No parecieron darse cuenta de que estábamos ahí. Suspiré y me relajé un poco. Debíamos avisar a los demás cuanto antes. Cuando aquel trío calavera se alejara un poco, podría hablar por el transmisor sin que se enteraran. No debíamos armar jaleo, o nos veríamos rodeados de gente; es decir, el plan había cambiado. Cerré los ojos y escuché los pasos alejarse...

Escuché unos pasos muy distintos. Abrí los ojos sin poder creérmelo. Era Ike, había salido de su escondite para atacarles. Había seguido con el plan inicial. Eso significaba que era un idiota.

- ¡Es Ike!- gritó Fox, antes de recibir un batazo.- ¡UAGH!

- ¡Ike, cabrón!- rugió Wolf.- ¡Vas a enterarte de lo que pasa cuando te rebe-

No le dejé terminar la frase, le disparé mientras estaba mirando a Ike. Se desplomó mientras me miraba con una cara de entre susto y odio. Aquello nos había distraído a nosotros, y perdimos de vista a Falco. Me concentré y escuché. Se oían golpes por todas partes; Falco estaba llamando la atención de sus compañeros, indicándoles que nos habían encontrado, pero se movía demasiado rápido como para localizarlo entre los pasillos.

- Mierda, no puedo saber dónde está- murmuré, chasqueando la lengua.

- Voy a provocarle para que se delate.

- Ike, no creo que sea tan imbécil...

- ¡Falco, cobarde!- gritó Ike.- ¡No seas gallina y da la cara!

- ¡Tú eres el que ha atacado por la espalda!- le escuché gritar.

Pues sí, era otro imbécil. Aquello fue suficiente para mí. Me moví rápidamente hacia mi derecha y disparé. Justo entonces pasó Falcon, recibiendo mi disparo. Me molestaba que aquellas pistolas fueran de plasma y no pudiera volarles la cabeza de unos cuantos balazos. ¿Qué? Todavía estaba furioso.

- Vamos Ike, tenemos que avisar a los demás.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó.- Bueno, usa el transmisor.

Eso hice. Contacte a Mario, Roy, Link y Lucario y les expliqué la situación. Mientras lo hacía, noté que Ike se ponía blanco.

- ¿Volar la base?- preguntó, sudando.- ¿Cómo que volar la base?

- ¿Es que no les has oído decirlo?- pregunté, incrédulo.

- Estaba demasiado concentrado en no lanzarme antes de tiempo...

Le quería, pero seguía siendo doblemente idiota. Suspiré. Por lo que Lucario me había contado, teníamos exactamente una hora desde que el tal Tabuu llegara a la sala de control y activara la autodestrucción de la base hasta que ésta se produjera. Las salidas estaban totalmente vigiladas y ya nos habían descubierto. Link y Zeld- digo Sheik, se habían encontrado con un hombre grande y ancho, con un mazo de madera y un abrigo grueso, rodeado de hombres muy bajitos a los que habían tenido que aplacar con las pistolas de plasma. También habían armado bastante escándalo en aquella pelea. Decidimos intentar reunirnos todos para salir de allí. Más bien, decidieron, ya que yo no quería irme de allí hasta que no quedara nadie vivo dentro.

- Marth, si conseguimos encerrarlos, conseguirás tu objetivo- dijo Lucario.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón- murmuré por el transmisor.

- ¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Link.- Las salidas están vigiladas. Y están por todas partes. Aunque parecen más preocupados por salvar sus cosas y documentos que por encontrarnos.

- Probablemente quieren evitar que salgamos para destruírnos con la base- dije.- Estamos "encerrados". Así que, dicho esto... ¿por qué no empezamos a cortar cabezas?

Ike me miró con cara de shock. Hubo silencio al otro lado del transmisor.

- Marth, estás empezando a asustarme. En serio.

Le miré con fastidio.

- Creo que ya he dicho lo que quería hacer unas cuantas veces.

- Sí, Marth, yo también te dije lo que quería hacer contigo en la cama y estoy aquí aguantando como un machote.

Aquello me cerró la boca para el resto del día. El silencio en el transmisor fue aún mayor.

- Eh... bueno...- empezó Zelda, carraspeando.- ¿Qué os parece si intentamos salir por aquel pasadizo por el que intentaste sacar a Marth, Ike?

Tanto el aludido como yo nos sorprendimos. No habíamos caído en eso. Aquel lugar podía ser nuestra única salida. ¿Pero de qué servía irnos así? La organización no caería por aquello, sólo habíamos retrasado su próximo golpe y tendríamos que vivir con el miedo de ser atacados en cualquier momento. Y lo más importante, no había vengado a Meta Knight. Aquello me repateaba, y mucho.

- Chicos, estamos en problemas- dijo de pronto Link.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

- Zelda y yo estamos... rodeados- dijo, la voz le temblaba un poco.

Nos detuvimos.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunté.- ¿Quién os ha...?

- Mira a las ratitas, intentando huír sin ser vistas.

Ganondorf. Aquella maldita bestia estaba allí. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era que había dicho que les habían rodeado.

- Sí, desde luego, tienen agallas- dijo otra voz conocida.- Al final la niñita no era tan inocente como parecía.

Ganondorf y Bowser. ¿Qué clase de broma del destino era aquella? Link y Zelda no tenían oportunidad, ya que eran subjefes. Probablemente estarían armados hasta la médula. Encima eran altos y fuertes. Y la cara de Ike me confirmaba lo que ya me temía. Estaban bastante jodidos.

- Mierda- escupió Ike.- Marth, tenemos que hacer algo, o si no...

- Lo sé- dije, apretando el botón del transmisor.- Link, rápido, dime dónde estáis.

- Frente a la cafetería donde nos tenían encerrados- dijo.

- Bien.

- ¿Es que va a venir nuestro amigo Lowell?- preguntó Bowser.- Espero que nos dé algo de guerra... eso si puede llegar hasta aquí, claro.

- Tranquilo, llegaré- dije.- Y cuando lo haga te arrancaré ese casco de vikingo con cabeza incluída.

Escuché su asquerosa risa egocéntrica. Sí, me había vuelto un decapitador. Y se lo iba a demostrar. La cara de terror de Ike sólo me inspiró más. Salimos corriendo hacia allí, pero alguien se cruzó en nuestro camino. No sólo uno, sino cinco militares salieron a nuestro paso. Y entre ellos, obviamente, mi querido amigo.

- Bueno, bueno, Lowell, no sé a dónde ibas con tanta prisa pero...- empezó Falcon.- Tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

_Mierda._

* * *

**UEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Ahora en serio, me faltan pocos capítulos para el final, como podéis imaginaros. Cada vez me cuesta más escribir los capítulos, me pasa como me pasó con la Caja de los Secretos. Las historias deben cerrarse a lo grande, así que si algún dia me paso de la fecha de salida (miércoles), que sepáis que es porque quiero mejorar lo que tenga escrito! :D! Realmente no estoy acostumbrada a terminar historias largas (Véase la Isla... pero la acabaré!).**

**Y ahora, contestemos a vuestros reviews!**

**AlexLopezGua: **Lo primero de todo, no tenéis que disculparos por no dejar review! XD Me basta con que leáis mi fic y os llegue! Obviamente si me decís lo que opináis o las sensaciones que os ha causado cada capítulo, me pongo muy contenta! Pero en ningún caso es una obligación o algo así, es como un servicio a la autora :D que me acerca un poco más a vosotros!. Por otra parte, muchas gracias, me ha gustado eso de la "montaña rusa de sentimientos"! Me parece perfecto para este fic! Porque Marth está hecho un lío, justo como yo! Gracias por comentar!

**Princess Aaramath: **Jajajajaja! La loca del Ze-Link! Tranquila, ya sabes que esa pareja me encanta! (Aunque también soy de GhirahimxLink... no sé si es bueno o malo para ti, pero no me mates! Ghirahim no aparece en mis fics! XD). En fin, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el beso; realmente me pareció un buen momento para ponerlo. Lo echaba de menos! ^w^. Muchas gracias por comentar!

**El Jugador: **no se por qué pero me hizo gracia el nombre, queda bastante épico!. Gracias por unirte a comentar y por decirme un apodo por el que llamarte, que me sabía mal decir "Guest" XD. Intentaré cumplir con tus peticiones, en especial con la de la paloma. Eso sí, no soy muy de juntar a bolitas con otras bolitas... Espera, qué mal suena eso XDDD. Gracias por comentar!

**MagicPaula: **Mujer, no reces, tampoco es para tanto XD... o igual sí. Bueno, en todo caso, muchas gracias por comentar!

**LordTaco: **Mmmmm Diabólica, me gusta. Me lo pondré de quinto nombre. Rikku Sádica Cruel Desconsiderada Diabólica... Queda bien, ¿no? XD. Si te digo la verdad, Marth también es mi favorito. Pero realmente me gusta más cuando está con Ike. Son... no sé, la pareja perfecta! :D. Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Kathy-chan 3: **jajajajaja bieeeeeen te he enternecido! Yo también me he imaginado a Ike muy rojo... es que no todos los días se ve a mi Marthy pidiendo disculpas así... Si te digo la verdad, Ike ha tenido que resistirse para no violarlo allí mismo! :D Gracias por el cumplido al fic y por comentar!

**Ensoleillement: **Pues no es por ser mala, eh?, pero me alegro mucho de haberte hecho llorar ^^. Para eso escribo, para emocionar! Es mi trabajo (?). Me alegro también de que te hayas recompuesto gracias a Lucario. No sé, me encantan esos dos, Meta y Lucario, son como... no sé, para mí son como amigos del alma. Como dices, se acerca el final, pero eso significa que podré seguir con mis otros fics, así que tranquis, no os vais a librar de mí! muahahaha. Muchísimas gracias por comentar!

**Starthy: **como ves, ahora te has quedado con el apodo XDDD. En realidad "mate" a Meta porque era el único al que podía reparar. Y bueno, sí, para hacer sufrir. PEEEERO estaba todo planeado. TOOODO. Por cierto, imaginé a Ike y Marth bailando el baile de la lluvia y tuve que ir a taponarme la nariz para no sangrar e..e... Kawaii. Don't worry por el retraso o así, como le dije a AlexLopezGua, no es obligatorio! pero bueno, es también mi forma de saber que seguís ahí! 8D. STAAAAAAAAAAALK *signo de spoke* Gracias por comentaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

**Y bueno, tras esto, me voy a dormir que ya no distingo las letras... qué sueño! Espero dejaros con ganas para el siguiente! :DDD **

**Ciaossu!**

**Rikku**


	27. Reunión

**UFFFFFF llego tarde y tengo que irme corriendo! XD 27 capítulos ya... espero que no se alargue mucho más o la gente no se animará a leerlo desde el principio! XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A AlexLopezGua, MagicPaula, Kathy-chan 3, El jugador, GemeloBuenoDe L, Ensoleillement, LordTaco, Toph Kagamine McCormicK, Ruko Megpoid, Zeldi-chan, Princess Aaramath y Starthy por sus maravillosos reviews y su apoyo!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Como siempre, aquel estúpido ex-militar llegaba en el peor momento. Nuestro plan de separarnos había perdido el sentido para mí. Si bien era cierto que era más fácil emboscarlos así, en parejas, no podíamos ayudarnos todo lo rápido que deberíamos.

A todo eso, había que sumarle que empezaba a descentrarme. En aquel último período de tiempo, había disparado a varias personas con intención de matarlas. Una de ellas, mi supuesto "discípulo", Wolf, a quien no había dado la oportunidad de decidirse a cambiar de bando. Porque Ike estaba en peligro.

Había antepuesto a Ike a la persona por la que había decidido cumplir una semana más de castigo. Aquella mirada, que en un principio me había parecido de odio, ahora que la repasaba era más bien de asombro. No estaba seguro de que le hubieran dicho que seguía con vida, ya que en teoría había muerto en la "gran operación". Puede que volviera a buscarle, en el fondo no quería que muriera bajo los escombros de aquella base.

- Marth, ¿estás centrado?- me susurró Ike.

- Sí, perdona- respondí, sacando mi arma.- Es sólo que estoy nervioso, no sé si llegaremos a tiempo a ayudar a Link y Zelda.

- Tranquilo, Zelda ha aprendido a luchar, y ya sabes que Link es famoso por hacer todas sus escenas sin dobles, incluídas las de peleas.

Me sorprendí un poco.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?

- Aquí también veíamos pelis, ¿sabes?- me murmuró, algo molesto.- No soy tan inculto como te crees. También sé de Roy y de ti.

- No sé que estáis murmurando, tortolitos, pero no es el mejor momento- dijo de pronto Falcon.

- ¿Tortolitos?- preguntó Ike.- ¿Cómo demonios...?

- ¡Oh, venga ya, qué asco dais!- le grité a Falcon.- Escuchando a escondidas...

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Ike, poniéndose rojo.

- ¡Cierra el pico, niñato!- gritó Falcon.- ¡Estábamos de guardia, no había remedio!

- ¡¿Estábamos?!- exclamó Ike, cada vez más avergonzado.- ¡¿Es que hay más?!

Los militares parecían impacientarse. Yo suspiré. Teníamos prisa, así que disparé. Todos lo esquivaron... menos Falcon, que estaba discutiendo con Ike. No sería muy exagerado decir que mi mandíbula se abrió hasta chocar con el suelo. La cara de Ike no tenía precio; la de los militares... simplemente era para enmarcarla. Aquello había sido muy, muy patético.

- ¿Pero qué demonios...?- murmuró Ike.

- ¿Falcon?- llamó uno de los militares.

Aquel idiota estaba completamente inconsciente. Sus amigos, sin embargo, no eran tan tontos, y no tardaron en empezar a atacar. Traían potentes armas de fuego, las cuales tuvimos que esquivar. Contraatacamos; aunque pareciera increíble, estábamos bastante igualados. Sin embargo, eso no nos bastaba, ya que íbamos contrarreloj. Link y Zelda...

- ¡Marth!- escuché en el transmisor. Era la voz de Link.

Me cubrí tras una esquina, evitando una bala, y saqué el aparato.

- ¡Te escucho, Link!- me asomé un poco y disparé.- ¡¿Cómo estáis?!

- ¡Mario y Luigi han venido a echarnos una mano!- dijo.- Entre los cuatro vamos aguantando.

_- ¡Hyyaaaa!_

Esa había sido Zelda.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que tu amiga me gusta- dijo Link, de repente, soltando una risita.- Puede que le pida salir.

Y colgó. Apreté tanto el transmisor que casi lo rompo. Y le iba a romper las pelotas como se le ocurriera hacer daño a Zelda. Con eso en mente, volví a salir a disparar, algo más tranquilo al saber que no estaban solos. Aproveché varios despistes de los militares para disparar. Ike también hacía lo que podía con su bate. De alguna forma, había conseguido llegar hasta ellos esquivando balas y atacaba de cerca mientras yo disparaba de lejos. Conseguimos abatirlos, nunca mejor dicho. Ike se marcó unos buenos home run. Vino más gente, pero ya no podían pararnos. Teníamos el ánimo por las nubes. Así que nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban Zelda y los demás. Estaba preocupado, pues no había conseguido contactar con Roy desde que peleamos contra los militares.

- Ike, no consigo contactar con Roy- dije, nervioso.

- Puede que se le haya caído el transmisor.

- O puede que le hayan cogido- dije.

- En cuanto encontremos a Link y los demás iremos a buscar a Roy, ¿de acuerdo?

No me gustaba nada no saber si mi amigo estaba bien o no. Además, estaba con Pit. ¿Cómo se nos había ocurrido poner a esos dos juntos? Roy no era un inútil, pero...

- ¡Mierda!- exclamé, molesto.

Ike se mantuvo alerta y en silencio durante el trayecto. Yo trataba de no perder la atención en el entorno. No quería ser sorprendido por estar en las nubes. Cuando por fin llegamos al lugar que nos habían dicho, nos encontramos una estampa que no habíamos esperado.

Bowser estaba tirado en el suelo, no sabía si inconsciente o muerto. Había rastros de sangre y de una fuerte pelea. Vimos que Mario trataba de curar a su hermano, pocos metros más adelante. Corrimos hacia ellos.

- ¡Mario!- gritó Ike.- ¿Qué ha...?

- Conseguimos acabar con Bowser... pero Luigi ha recibido una cuchillada en el abdomen. Estoy tratando de vendársela y detener la hemorragia- ante nuestra cara, sonrió.- Tranquilos, no es tan malo como he hecho parecer. Pero necesita atención inmediata.

Suspiré.

- ¿Y Link y Zelda?- pregunté.

Mario nos señaló la esquina. Asentí y me acerqué. Cuando giré la esquina, vi a Ganondorf sentado contra la pared, en un estado parecido al de Bowser. Los pasillos estaban hechos polvo y había un gran machete en el suelo. Vi a Link, en la misma posición que Ganondorf, pero en la pared de en frente. Tenía varias heridas y le sangraba la nariz. Pero aquello no redujo mis ganas de apretarle el cuello hasta dejarlo como un espagueti. De hecho, mis ganas aumentaron tanto que sentí cómo los brazos de Ike me rodeaban, evitando que cumpliera mi propósito. También tapó mi boca y me llevó de vuelta con Mario y Luigi. Fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que Lucario había llegado. Yo no podía prestar menos atención, pues lo que acababa de ver me había dejado de piedra.

- Vamos, Marth, tampoco es para tanto...

Sí, sí que lo era, para mí. Era como mi hermana; una chica pura y vivaz, que siempre nos sacaba de todos los líos en los que Roy nos metía y que vivía pensando en su amor platónico con su actor favorito. No me podía creer que ese amor hubiera dejado de ser platónico. Link había hablado en serio.

- Acabo de traumatizarme- susurré.

- Si te sirve de algo, hacen buena pareja- me dijo Ike.

- No me sirve, idiota, piensa en algo mejor- murmuré.

- Pensar no es lo mío- dijo, cogiéndome de la cara y besándome.

Aquel beso me sentó bien. Notaba su piel húmeda por el sudor de la pelea y de correr, el olor de su sangre en las heridas... le notaba más vivo que nunca, y yo también me sentía así. Así que respondí al beso con agrado, olvidándome de que acababa de ver a mi hermanita besándose con aquel actor. No sabía cómo había llegado a pasar, pero debían haberse vuelto cercanos en aquella situación. Pensaba pedir explicaciones una vez todo aquello hubiera terminado.

- Chicos, creo que no es el mejor momento para darse el lote- dijo Mario.

Lucario carraspeó y nosotros nos separamos. Tenían razón, aquello iba a explotar. Lucario se llevó la mano al mentón.

- ¿Dónde están Feres e Icarus?- preguntó.

Aquello me recordó mi preocupación.

- No lo sé- respondí.- No he conseguido contactar con ellos desde que hablamos con Link. Estoy muy preocupado.

- Yo también- dijo él.- Ya sólo quedan los jefes y alguien más.

Me sorprendí.

- ¿En serio?

- Así es- dijo Lucario.- Entre los que hemos derrotado aquí, y el hecho de que antes de venir impedí venir a los niños, estamos casi en terreno seguro. Por eso me preocupa tener problemas a estas alturas.

Link y Zelda se unieron a nosotros. Los dos estaban sonrojados, pero Zelda era prácticamente un tomate. Iba a darle una paliza a Link, pero vi que realmente tenía problemas para caminar, ya que iba apoyado en ella. Así que decidí esperar a que estuviera en forma.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó el actor.

- No voy a irme sin Roy- dije.- Pero los demás no tenéis por qué quedaros.

Zelda me miró boquiabierta.

- ¡¿Cómo que no tengo motivos para quedarme contigo?!- casi chilló.- ¡Roy también es mi amigo, y tú tambien lo eres!

Sonreí.

- Necesito que me hagáis un favor- dije.- Cerca del comedor derrotamos a Wolf. Por favor, buscadle y sacadle de aquí con vosotros.

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loco. Suspiré, pues me daba la sensación de que quedaba poco para la explosión, y teníamos el camino a la salida completamente libre. No podíamos dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

- ¡Marth...!- exclamó Zelda.

- Mira a Link- corté.- Mira a Luigi. Míranos a todos, y mírate a ti misma. Estamos hechos mierda. Me duele mucho el pecho y me da miedo saber por qué es.

Vi que Mario se alarmaba. Efectivamente, estaba haciendo el loco recién operado. ¿Quién me creía que era? Obviamente no iba a acabar bien. Sentí que se ponían tensos.

- No soy idiota, sé que no puedo ir por ahí tambaleándome recién operado. Soy el que menos probabilidades tiene de salir de aquí- dije.- Así que si alguien tiene que quedarse a buscar a Roy y Pit, seré yo. No voy a cambiar de idea.

- ¡Pero...!

Negué. De alguna forma, conseguí convencerlos de que había exagerado y que saldría con Roy. Sé que ninguno me creyó, pero entendían la situación. Así que todos aceptaron y siguieron las instrucciones de Lucario para recoger a Wolf y salir de allí.

Todos, menos Ike.

- ¿Creías que me iba a ir?

- Realmente no- dije.- Tienes demasiadas ganas de morir para eso.

- Me sorprende cuánto me quieres- dijo.

- Bonita charla para la situación en la que estáis.

Aquella voz se coló entre nosotros; al instante me encontré en el suelo, tras haber recibido una patada en la tripa. Escuché un grito de Ike y un golpe. Era ella. El "alguien más" de la frase de Lucario. La que era realmente problemática.

- Me has decepcionado, Ike- dijo Samus, antes de darle otra patada.

* * *

**Se acerca el finaaaaaaaaaaaaal XD. Bien antes de nada, aclarar esa historia entre Link y Zelda, entremezclada en la trama. No me gusta dejarla tan aparte, pero no me pega poner ahora lo que ha pasado, por temas de narración. Así que una vez termine el fic, añadiré un extra con esta parte del fic, con el punto de vista de Link o Zelda, para aquellos fans del ZeLink (entre los que me incluyo).**

**Y me gustaría poder responder a todos vuestros reviews por aquí, al igual que la semana pasada, pero he pasado bastante el límite de horas de sueño y tengo que irme a dormir; realmente este capítulo se me ha hecho duro, justo acabo de terminar de escribir ya que tenía cosas que no sabía cómo poner y he tenido que pensar XD (y eso que me fastidia no contestar por aquí, porque no contesto por PM precisamente para reservarme las respuestas para los capítulos... LO SIENTO! PERO OS LO AGRADEZCO MUCHÍSIMO!)**

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado y os deje con ganas de más... porque esto se va acabando! Pero no os preocupéis, que tengo fics que acabar, fics que seguir y nuevo material que traeros!**

**Saludos y hasta la semana que viene!**

**Ciaossu!**


	28. Separación

**Yossu! Aquí vuelvo otra semana más! Un capítulo emotivo, espero XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A Zeldi-chan, LordTaco, Ayano Smash, Magic Paula, El jugador, GemeloBuenoDe L y Princess Aaramath por sus maravillosos reviews! *W***

**A leer!**

* * *

Jamás podré describir el dolor que sentí en aquel momento. Aquella patada malintencionada atravesó mi tripa y fue un milagro que el pie de Samus no saliera por mi espalda. Maldita mujer. Yo recién operado y ella casi me hace escupir todos y cada uno de mis órganos.

Mi caída al suelo fue inevitable. Me quedé ahí tirado, intentando no moverme y aguantando el dolor como pude. A Ike no le dio tiempo ni a gritar mi nombre, ya que cayó poco después que yo.

- Me has decepcionado, Ike- dijo Samus, suspirando.

- Samus...- susurró él, tosiendo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?!- gritó ella.- ¡¿Volverte en contra de la organización?!¡¿Es que eres imbécil?!

Qué mujer más tonta. Por supuesto que Ike era imbécil.

- Yo... ya no quiero seguir con esto- dijo él.- Me he dado cuenta de que quiero otra vida.

Samus bufó y soltó una carcajada desagradable.

- No me digas más- cortó y me señaló.- Una agradable vida en familia con este niño rico, ¿verdad?

Ike guardó silencio, lo cual sólo hizo aumentar la intensidad de las carcajadas de Samus. Él se levantó como pudo, pero ella le volvió a tumbar con un puñetazo.

- Te seré sincera, Ike- dijo ella.- Tengo que matarte. Y no me gusta.

De nuevo el aludido guardó silencio.

- Así que he pensado algo mejor- continuó la mujer.- Si renuncias a ese crío y entras en razón, sólo morirá él. Hablaré con Master para que considere tu perdón.

La conversación me enfurecía por momentos. No me podía creer que se estuvieran refiriendo a mí como "niño rico" o "crío", y me molestó mucho que estuviera riéndose de Ike sin siquiera tener en cuenta lo que decía. ¿No se suponía que eran amigos? Él seguía sin responder, y Samus se impacientaba por momentos.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó, finalmente.

- Fíjate bien- dijo él, levantando la vista.- No pierdas de vista mi mano.

Y le sacó el dedo. La mandó a la mierda de una forma tan sutil que la dejó atónita. Yo me habría reído de buena gana si no supiera que si lo hacía probablemente me pondría a vomitar órganos, y no me apetecía. Sí, la sensación que tenía en mi cuerpo tras aquella patada no era muy agradable.

Tras un tenso silencio, Samus sonrió.

- Ese es mi chico- dijo, sacando su pistola.- Levántate, acabemos esto como dios manda. Coge tu bate y pelea.

Ike la miró con tristeza.

- No quiero pelear contigo- dijo.- ¿Por qué no consideras venir con nosotros?

- Porque, al contrario que tú, yo no busco otro estilo de vida- respondió ella.- Si acabas con esto, no tendré nada. Y por favor, ahórrate el discurso de la vida feliz y tranquila. Sabes que no estoy hecha para eso. Estoy hecha para matar, y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Ike negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor, Sam...

Antes de que terminara la frase, la mujer disparó al suelo a diez centímetros de mi cara, provocándome una convulsión por el susto, seguida automáticamente por un latigazo de dolor por el movimiento. Cuando miré a Ike tenía el terror descrito en su cara.

- Te lo he dicho, Ike- dijo Samus.- No vais en el mismo lote. Si no peleas, lo tomaré como que no quieres protegerlo y no esperaré a matarlo. No olvides que para mí, él es el origen de todo esto. Y no dudes en que cuando acabe contigo le daré la más dolorosa de las muertes. Al igual que él hizo con Snake.

Ya empezaba a cuadrarme todo. Samus no sólo me odiaba por haber causado aquella extraña rebelión y roto sus planes de vida, sino que también quería matarme como venganza por Snake. La esperanza de que se uniera a nuestro bando, aunque fuera de última hora, se había desvanecido. Ike lo entendió, y por eso recogió su bate. Samus sonrió.

- Parece que por fin te pones serio- dijo.- Nunca esperé ver esa mirada dirigida hacia mí. La mirada que dirigiste a Master cuando te separó de tu familia.

- Entonces ya sabes lo que viene después- dijo él, tajante.- No quería hacerlo, Samus, pero tú te lo has buscado. Mala decisión amenazarme con lo más preciado para mí.

Aquellas palabras me tocaron el alma. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo un sentimental.

- Qué bonitas palabras- dijo ella.- No alarguemos más esto; queda poco para la explosión.

Y se lanzaron a pelear. Ike intentaba con toda su alma acercarse a Samus para alcanzarla con el bate. Mientras, ella se dedicaba a esquivar sin problemas y a disparar plasma. Él también esquivaba y disparaba con una especie de revólver que había robado a uno de los mercenarios, así que la pelea estaba bastante igualada. Yo seguía sin poder moverme, e Ike lo sabía, ya que poco a poco trataba de alejar a la mujer del lugar donde estaba tirado.

Aquella batalla de golpes y disparos me estremecía por momentos. Realmente temía por Ike; Samus estaba siendo muy certera. Él cada vez esquivaba por menos; ella, sin embargo, seguía tan ágil como al principio. Pude comprobar algo que ya me temía.

Ike estaba agotado. No habíamos dejado de correr y pelear en aquellas últimas horas. Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba de más decir que no había dormido la noche anterior y que Samus estaba exigiendo hasta su último movimiento de músculo.

No podía seguir así. Con eso en mente, puse todo mi esfuerzo en levantarme, pese al dolor. Me apoyé en una de las paredes y conseguí ponerme en pie, sujetándome a ella. Poco a poco pude ir moviéndome. Estaban algo lejos, pero aún se oía como si estuvieran al lado. Medité sobre si debía acercarme o no, ya que podría causar problemas a Ike. Entonces, ocurrió.

Escuché un golpe y miré hacia ellos. De alguna forma, Ike había conseguido tirar a Samus al suelo y alejar la pistola de plasma de una patada. Ella se rió.

- ¡Bravo, Ike!- exclamó.- Ahora, termina el trabajo.

Ike dudó. Poco a poco, Samus dejó de sonreír. Él no dejaba de apuntarla, pero tampoco disparaba. Aquello debió herir el orgullo de la mujer, quien parecía ser de aquellas que detestaban la piedad, y aún más cuando se apiadaban de ella. Vi cómo sacaba otra pistola de su traje y me apuntaba. No tardé en escuchar un disparo de bala.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que seguía con vida, que Ike también... y al parecer, que Samus no. A Ike se le cayó la pistola de las manos y se tiró al suelo, apoyándose en la pared y llevándose las manos a la cara. Aquello había debido ser muy duro para él.

Fui lentamente hacia Ike, pues a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, no teníamos tiempo para lamentarnos. Al llegar al cruce de pasillos que comunicaba el mío con el que estaba Ike, vi por el rabillo del ojo algo que me llamó la atención. Pit venía corriendo hacia mí con cara de terror. Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Pit?!

- ¡Marth!- casi chilló él.- ¡Gracias a Palutena!¡Menos mal que te encuentro!

Estaba a punto de llorar, y se le notaba. Me abrazó con fuerza, lo cual no me sentó nada bien y tosí. Al instante se apartó de mí, sobresaltado.

- ¡Perdón!- se disculpó rápidamente.- ¡Perdón, no me acordaba...!

Me tragué mis maldiciones y sonreí forzosamente.

- Tranquilo...- dije.- ¿Dónde está Roy?

Su cara de terror volvió, lo cual no me gustó nada.

- ¡El encapuchado se lo ha llevado!- dijo, empezando a llorar.- Todo por mi culpa...

- Maldita sea- escupí.

- ¿Tu culpa?- preguntó Ike, viniendo.

- Sí...- continuó Pit, secándose las lágrimas.- Es que... Roy me dijo que me escondiera... y yo lo hice... entonces apareció el encapuchado y se lo llevó... y yo no pude hacer nada más que mirar, porque me temblaban las piernas...

Le revolví el pelo y suspiré. Tenía que encontrar a Roy, pero suponía que no faltaba mucho para la detonación; no podía llevar conmigo a Pit, tenía que sacarlo de allí. Tras decidirme, suspiré. Me giré hacia Ike, con una sonrisa extraña en mi cara. Ike pareció adivinar lo que iba a decir y se apresuró a protestar.

- Marth, que ni se te pase por la cabeza...

- No hay otra opción- dije.- Sácalo de aquí.

Pit se asustó.

- ¿Marth?- preguntó con cautela.

- Lo siento, Pit, pero yo debo encontrar a Roy- dije.- Le sacaré de aquí aunque tenga que volver él solo.

Puede que aquellas no fueran las mejores palabras que pudiera pronunciar en aquel momento, y menos con Ike delante, pero no me gustaba ocultar la verdad. Aquella podría ser la última vez que los viera y no quería despedirme con un "esperadme". Porque sé que Ike me esperaría, y se pasaría su vida esperando si no volviera.

- Marth, te he dicho que no te voy a dejar solo- protestó Ike.- Así que no vuelvas a mencionarlo.

Hice un esfuerzo pese a la situación y le sonreí. Le dediqué la sonrísa más tierna que nunca había hecho. Una sonrisa cargada con todos mis sentimientos. No quería quedarme. No quería morir. Quería salir corriendo con Ike y olvidarme de todo. Pero no podía, y por eso me entraban ganas de llorar. Ike lo entendió, y su cara de rabia fue aún mayor.

- ¡Yo me quedaré!- gritó.- ¡Tú saca a Pit de aquí!

Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ike, por favor...- supliqué.- No me lo pongas más difícil. Ni siquiera sé si voy a sobrevivir aunque salga ahora; me encuentro muy mal.

- ¡Joder, Marth!- gritó, con voz temblorosa.- ¡Que no te voy a dejar!

Y entonces cayeron mis primeras lágrimas. Ike se detuvo y me miró asustado. Aquello bastó para demostrar que no me iba a echar atrás. Me acerqué a él y puse mi mano sobre su mejilla.

- Ike, te quiero- dije.- Ojalá las cosas no tuvieran que acabar así.

- Marth, no...- empezó él, dejando escapar una lágrima.

Le besé y él me correspondió. Cuando nos separamos, Ike me abrazó. Yo disfruté el contacto. Pit también me abrazó y me dio las gracias, llorando. También me pidió que fuera con ellos, pero no insistió ya que también se sentía culpable por Roy. Ike me cogió la mano.

- Volveré a por ti cuando le lleve a la salida- dijo.

Sonreí y asentí; al final había tenido que mentirle para que se fuera. Aquello me dolió aún más que la patada de Samus. Ike se fue con Pit hacia la salida acordada. Yo me giré y me dispuse a ir a la sala de control. Caminaba todo lo rápido que podía; no tardé mucho en llegar. Cuando abrí la puerta metálica, vi exactamente lo que me esperaba. A un desconocido que me miraba inexpresivo y a un encapuchado con un cuchillo en el cuello de Roy.

- Bienvenido, Marth- dijo Master.- ¿Preparado para morir?

Realmente no lo estaba.

* * *

**Le doy... tres capítulos para acabar XDDDD Espero que os vaya gustando! **

**REVIEWS:**

**Zeldi-chan: **Sí señor, me lees desde cualquier parte! XDDDD Espero que ya no odies tanto a Samus, pobrecita... e.e. Nah, ahora en serio, gracias por tu continuo apoyo a pesar de estar tan ocupada! :DDDDD Espero que puedas dormir bien! Y sí, realmente es una imagen graciosa ver a los delincuentes viendo películas de los actores que van a secuestrar e.e... xD Gracias por comentar!

**LordTaco: **¿Corto? Fue más largo que los anteriores jajajajajaja. Pero bueno, eso es buena señal :D Gracias por comentar!

**Ayano Smash: **Espero que Samus no fuera tu personaje favorito o algo... XDDDD Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Magic Paula: **Jajaja más o menos, no podía dejar al discípulo allí tirado, por algo usaban pistolas de plasma y no de balas reales! :D. Muchas gracias por comentar!

**El jugador: **XDDD Pues sigue rezando, que ya ves cómo está el pobre Marthy! Todo magullado y dolido *^*! Y aunque lo pidas un millón de veces seguiré siendo incapaz de escribir MetaJiggly XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD pero sigue intentándolo! Y muchas gracias por comentar!

**GemeloBuenode L: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo! Y muy bonita la canción! Gracias por comentar! ^^

**Princess Aaramath: **Jajaja me alegro de que hayas disfrutado el capítulo! Sí, Samus es malosa, pero mi visión de ella es de mercenaria! Así que lo he plasmado asi :D. Y tranqui, tendrás tu ZeLink bien desarrollado!XDDDD Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Muchas gracias a todos por comentar! Espero poder responder así más a menudo :D! **

**Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Rikku**


	29. Antes de morir

**Aquí estooooooy de nuevooooooo! Lo primero: perdón por el retraso, pero estuve muy liada y tuve muchas cosas que hacer (y aún las tengo, pero me he ido sacando tiempo para poder escribir :3! Este capítulo lo he escrito en dos días distintos y la verdad es que me ha merecido la pena esperar un día que obligarme a escribir hasta subirlo el miércoles. Me ha salido más natural :D! En fin, no os aburro más.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A MagicPaula, El Jugador, AlexLopezGua, LordTaco y Princess Aaramath por sus hermosos reviews!**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

No tuve que contestar a la pregunta de Master. De hecho, para mí era una pregunta retórica, y creía que las marcas que me habían hecho en las mejillas las lágrimas al caer, eran en sí una respuesta. Obviamente no estaba preparado para morir. Había luchado contra mí mismo hasta el último momento por no darme la vuelta e ir hacia la salida. Pero simplemente no podía abandonar a Roy. Suspiré y sonreí frunciendo las cejas.

- Supongo que no podemos acabar esto de una forma pacífica- dije.

Entonces fue el turno de Master de guardar silencio ante la "pregunta" retórica. El hombre a su lado dejó de apoyarse en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Me observó de arriba a abajo y la expresión de burla que vi en su cara me revolvió el estómago.

- Así que tú eres el que ha echado a perder todo mi trabajo en estos años- dijo.

- Me temo que sí- dije.- Podría buscarse un trabajo menos problemático, ya sabe, para evitarse estas situaciones en el futuro. Ah, no, que no va a tener futuro.

Esta vez no hubo risa sarcástica. El tal Tabuu me miraba con seriedad. Bueno, era normal... supongo que ni yo esperaba bromear con aquel a quien había sacado de quicio hasta el punto de venir personalmente a matarme. Miré a Roy. Master lo tenía agarrado del cuello, semiinconsciente, y sujetaba un cuchillo contra su garganta. El encapuchado se dio cuenta de que le miraba y sonrió, moviendo un poco a su rehén.

- ¿A quién debería matar primero, Lowell?- preguntó, socarronamente.- ¿Prefieres ver cómo muere tu amigo o que sea al revés?

- Creo que prefiero ver cómo morimos todos- dije, sacando mi pistola de improviso.

Tabuu reaccionó enseguida y se apartó como si le hubiera disparado. Cogió su propia pistola, pero para entonces yo ya había apretado el gatillo. No contra él.

- ¿A dónde apuntas?- preguntó Master, asomándose por detrás de Roy, a quien había usado de escudo humano.

- Al lugar exacto- dije, antes de esquivar por los pelos el primer disparo de Tabuu.

Por suerte, el primer pitido de la alarma hizo que el jefe dejara de disparar, dándome la oportunidad de intentar disparar a Master. Me esquivó, pero no le di tiempo para usar a Roy.

Exacto, había disparado justo entre los jefes. Mi objetivo no había sido otro que el panel de autodestrucción, comenzando así la cuenta atrás de diez minutos.

- ¡Maldito loco de mierda!- gritó Master, colérico, soltando a Roy bruscamente y lanzándose a por mí.

Aquella fue una pelea corta y física, cuerpo a cuerpo. Master me quiso dar un puñetazo, pero esquivé en el último segundo. Contraataqué como pude, pero me esquivó con facilidad, ya que me movía con lentitud. Así seguimos durante un corto tiempo hasta que la pelea terminó. Obviamente, debido a mi estado, salí perdiendo. Caí al suelo retorciéndome de dolor tras recibir un puñetazo en el abdomen.

- Hand, tenemos que irnos- dijo Tabuu.- Inutilízale las piernas; prefiero que muera siendo aplastado tras la explosión, viendo como también muere su amigo. Roy Feres no volverá a actuar.

Tras eso, salió. Master me miró con rabia y me dio una patada en la cara, que me hizo quedar tirado en el suelo y sangrar por la nariz. Tras eso, me disparó una vez en la pierna izquierda, haciéndome gritar de dolor. Cuando fue a dispararme de nuevo, la pistola estaba descargada. Master me la tiró a la cabeza con fuerza, dejándome medio grogui, y escupió. Me dio tres patadas más y luego se alejó.

- Preferiría matarte yo mismo, al igual que hiciste con mi hermano- dijo.- Pero haré caso a mi jefe y dejaré que mueras aplastado o ahogado bajo los escombros de esta base. Por tu culpa no podremos seguir en este lugar y volveremos a vagar por el mundo en busca de otro objetivo. No olvidaré esto, Lowell. Te maldeciré hasta encontrarte en el infierno.

Y tras esa declaración de odio eterno, se fue. Yo me retorcí en el suelo tratando de acercarme a Roy, que seguía inconsciente. Levanté la mirada y alcancé a ver el panel; quedaban unos escasos seis minutos para que la base empezara a autodestruirse. Entré en pánico. No era capaz ni de levantarme. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer. Gritar.

-¡ROY!- grité.- ¡Roy, despierta!

No hubo más respuesta que un leve movimiento de hombro por su parte.

-¡Joder, Roy, que la vamos a palmar los dos!

De nuevo no hubo señal de que se despertara. Cuando miré al panel vi que había perdido un minuto.

- Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder...

Entonces me vino la luz. Si había algo que podía despertar a Roy, era aquello.

- ¡Roy!- grité.- ¡Te he conseguido una cita con Melocotón!

Entonces se despertó bruscamente. Maldito imbécil mujeriego.

- ¡¿Qué?!¡¿Con Melocotón- AY

Se sujetó el abdomen. Debía haber recibido algunos golpes también. Suspiré de alivio. Entonces Roy se giró hacia mí, y por su cara de horror supuse que mi aspecto era realmente terrible. Antes de que pudiera lanzarse a ayudarme, le detuve.

- Roy, escúchame- dije.

- ¡¿Qué?!- gritó.- ¡Marth, estás hecho mierda!

- Lo sé, idiota- cada vez me costaba más trabajo hablar.- Tienes que salir de aquí.

Me miró enfadado.

- ¿Cómo que "tengo"?- preguntó.- Tú y yo salimos de aquí los dos juntos.

- No tienes tiempo de cargarme hasta la salida, quedan apenas cinco minutos para que esto explote.

Su cara palideció.

- ¿Explotar...?

- Sí- respondí.- Yo no voy a ir contigo esta vez, Roy.

- ¡No digas eso, claro que-

- ¡Roy!- corté.- Vete, por dios, no hagas que mi sacrificio sea en vano.

Aquella frase sonaba muy bestia dicha en primera persona, pero era tal y como me sentía. Si me hubiera ido con Ike y Pit, podría haber salido con vida y vivir el resto de mis días con la persona que amaba. Pero no podría hacer eso pensando en haber traicionado a mi mejor amigo de siempre. Por eso había vuelto. Pero aquello no serviría de nada si él moría ahí conmigo.

- Marth...- dijo él, empezando a llorar.

- ¡Tío, no seas nenaza!- grité.- ¡Lárgate de aquí, estás empezando a hartarme!¡Sal ahí y vive por los dos!

Intenté echarle con palabras duras, no del todo falsas. Pero Roy no me hacía caso. Aquella estúpida situación me cabreó más de lo que debería. Al final había sido todo un desperdicio. Y no podía culpar a Roy por no abandonarme, ya que yo había hecho lo mismo. Aguanté mis lágrimas de rabia para no empeorar la situación y me tumbé. Roy hizo lo mismo. Los dos nos quedamos ahí, en el suelo, boca arriba, en silencio.

- Oye Marth...- dijo él, hablando flojo.

- ¿Qué quieres, tonto?

- ¿Crees que Melocotón habría salido conmigo?- preguntó.

Me reí un poco.

- Para nada- dije.- Es demasiado para ti.

Se rió también.

- Lo suponía- dijo. Tras un corto silencio, continuó.- Quiero confesarte algo, Marth.

- ¿Te vas a confesar?- pregunté.

- ¡A ti no, idiota!- dijo, riéndose.- Es que como no voy a tener ocasión de decírselo...

- ¿Zelda?

- Pit- respondió él.

Me quedé muy callado; aquello no me lo esperaba. Nunca me lo habría esperado. ¿Roy?¿Enamorado de un chico?¿De Pit?¿Qué demonios había pasado?

- … ¿Te doy asco?- preguntó.

- Para nada, sólo me he sorprendido- respondí.- Yo estoy... bueno, estaba con Ike.

- Sí, lo suponía- dijo él.

El panel marcó que sólo quedaban dos minutos. Estaban siendo los seis minutos más largos de mi vida. Iba a cerrar los ojos, cuando escuché un fuerte estruendo.

- ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!- exclamó Roy.- ¡Pero si aún quedan dos minutos!

- No lo...

Me callé cuando vi caer la puerta de la sala de control. Se me iluminó la cara y ya no pude retener las lágrimas durante más tiempo.

- He hecho bien en darles una paliza. Mira cómo te han dejado...

- Ike...- susurré.

- Tú...- Roy se levantó.- ¿Por qué has...?

- He venido a recoger a la persona que amo. ¿Algún problema?

- Pero... queda sólo un minuto y medio para que esto explote...

Ike no perdió tiempo y me cogió como si fuera una princesa, lo cual pisoteó un poco mi orgullo, pero en ese momento no me importó. Volvía a estar con él. Había vuelto a por mí. Aquello era mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Sonreí.

- Ya estás tardando- dije.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí! SUPER IKE HA VUELTO! BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! Y les ha dado una paliza a los malos... por tocar a su amado Marthy... JUAS Me pregunto si conseguirán salir a tiempo... **

**En fin, yo a lo mío, que no son los spoilers. REVIEWS:**

**MagicPaula: **XDDDDD Realmente es tan necesario rezar? Tampoco soy tan mala... creo... no, realmente no lo creo, soy sádica, cruel y desconsiderada. MUAHAHA. XD Gracias por comentar!

**El Jugador: **Madre mía, cuánta gente has reunido para rezar por ellos! XD No entendí la segunda parte del review, espero que me la expliques :P! Y nada, que muchas gracias por comentar!

**AlexLopezGua: **cada vez que me lees te quedas sin uñas. Te diría que no me leyeras, pero... ¡nooo, léeme! XD Me alegro de que te gusten mi suspense y mi drama. Espero que te sigan gustando en los capítulos restantes (que son muy pocos). Gracias por comentar!

**LordTaco: **jajaja, sí, Master es todo un jefe bastardo. Pero Ike le ha dado una paliza (aunque en segundo plano, ya que tenía más importancia la conversación de Marth y Roy. Aún así, te aseguro que han sufrido por idiotas! XD Gracias por comentar!

**Princess Aaramath: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado cómo he llevado la muerte de Samus. Realmente no sabía qué hacer con ella hasta el último momento. Pero al final fui fiel a cómo me la imaginaba y es lo que hice. Respecto a lo de la muerte de Marth... a ver, odio matar personajes, obviamente, pero si ocurriera, ocurrió. Me siento identificada contigo ya que a mi me pasó en cierto anime-que-no-nombrare que la primera persona en morir fue mi favorito... y dejé de leerlo. Pero en fin, los dramas son así, así que si en algún momento dejan de gustarte mis fics, lo entenderé! ya que soy sádica cruel y desconsiderada! (?). Muchas gracias por comentar! :D

**Y hasta aquí las respuestas! Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	30. Se acaba el tiempo

**Yossu! Aquí llega el capítulo número 30 y posiblemente el penúltimo de este fic! :D**

**Antes de nada, como os he dicho a algunos mediante PM (a aquellos que no están registrados no puedo contestarles), he cambiado el día de publicación a los jueves, ya que me viene mejor por el horario de clase. Perdón a aquellos que no he podido avisar!**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A AlexLopezGua, LordTaco, Magic Paula y Princess Aaramath por sus fantásticos reviews!**

**A leer!**

* * *

Ike nos guió por los pasillos hacia la salida. Parecía saberse muy de memoria el camino, lo que podía salvarnos la vida, ya que, sin exagerar, quedaba menos de un minuto para que saliéramos volando por los aires. Ike parecía calmado, muy calmado, al contrario que nosotros. Yo estaba temblando, de miedo y de dolor. Ahora que Ike había venido a por mí, no quería que la bomba explotara con nosotros dentro. Me habían devuelto la esperanza; rogaba por que no me la volvieran a quitar.

- ¿Cómo está mi princesa?- preguntó Ike, sin dejar de correr.

Lo dicho, ni un minuto. Y ya la había cagado.

- Ike, como salgamos de aquí con vida te pienso cortar los huevos.

- ¿Y entonces cómo vamos a hacerlo?

- ….

Miré hacia atrás. Roy tenía cara de no querer escuchar nada y de estar escuchándolo todo. Me compadecí un poco y cambié de tema.

- Antes dijiste que les habías dado una paliza... ¿te refieres a Tabuu y Master?- pregunté.

- Así es- respondió él, con orgullo.- Me he asegurado de que no se vuelvan a levantar. Al menos, no hasta que esto explote.

Era increíble. ¿Cómo demonios lo había conseguido?

- ¿Y cómo has hecho eso?- pregunté.

- Escondiéndome y emboscándolos- dijo.- Cuando dejé a Pit fuera con los demás, volví a entrar para buscarte. Les escuché por los pasillos, así que les sorprendí.

- ¿Esconderte?¿Tú?- pregunté.- Oh dios mío, el cielo se cae.

- Qué gracioso eres, cariño- dijo él, sarcástico.

- Gracias, amor- respondí en el mismo tono.

- ¿Podéis parar?- preguntó Roy.- Me estáis poniendo más nervioso aún de lo que ya estaba.

De nuevo, me compadecí de Roy. No era el mejor momento para tener una pelea de pareja... o lo que fuera eso. Iba a pedirle perdón, cuando lo que más temíamos que pasara, ocurrió. Un horrible estruendo resonó por los pasillos, seguido de un fuerte temblor, que anunció el principio del fin. Ike se tambaleó, sin soltarme, y Roy cayó al suelo. La autodestrucción de la base había dado comienzo. Y nosotros estábamos a medio camino de la salida. ¿Qué significaba aquello? Que nuestras probabilidades de salir de allí con vida habían disminuído drásticamente.

- ¡L-la bomba!- gimoteó Roy.- ¡Estamos muertos!

- ¡Vamos, levántate, llorica!- gritó Ike.- ¡Que yo sepa aún seguimos vivitos y coleando!¡Ya estamos cerca, vamos!

Mientras me sujetaba con fuerza con una mano, cogió a Roy del brazo y lo levantó. Entonces echó a correr hacia la salida. Se escuchaban explosiones por la base, y en varias ocasiones vimos fuego en pasillos contiguos. También caían trozos del techo, que Ike esquivaba mientras cargaba conmigo y tiraba de Roy. Y fue entonces cuando me volví a dar cuenta de que Ike realmente era increíble.

- ¡Joder, sí que tarda poco en venirse abajo todo esto!- maldijo Ike.- ¡Mierda de base!

- ¡No saldremos de aquí con vida!- gritó Roy, con lágrimas.

- ¡Maldito actor de pacotilla!- le chilló Ike.- ¡Deja de gimotear y corre más rápido!¡He vuelto a buscaros para que salgáis conmigo de aquí, no para morir los tres!¡¿Me oyes?!

Roy se quedó callado. Después de asimilarlo, asintió y, secándose las lágrimas, comenzó a correr más rápido. Tras girar unos cuantos pasillos más con los escombros que caían pisándonos los talones, cruzamos el aparcamiento, lleno de coches rotos, y llegamos al "hall". El hall era una estancia enorme, con un techo de veinte metros de alto aproximadamente, y conectaba la puerta principal con los pasillos. Allí, al fin, vimos la puerta principal, y a nuestros amigos al otro lado, saludándonos. Se me iluminó la cara. Por fin lo habíamos conseguido. Por fin íbamos a salir libres de allí. Por fin...

O eso creía.

- ¡Joder!- gritó Ike.

Con un fuerte estruendo, la parte más alta del techo que estaba entre nosotros y la entrada principal empezó a desmoronarse. Y con él, mi esperanza.

- ¡No!- grité.

Ike no había dejado de correr, pero estaba claro que no llegaríamos al otro lado. De pronto sentí cómo me agarraba con fuerza y cómo se detenía y comenzaba a girar. No conseguía verle la cara desde donde estaba, así que no podía ver en qué pensaba.

- Lo siento Marth- susurró.

Ahí me asusté de verdad. Me daba miedo que se le ocurriera lanzarme y quedarse él. No, yo no quería eso. No me servía de nada salir si él no salía conmigo. Iba a replicarle, agarrándome con fuerza a él, cuando vi que ese "lo siento" no significaba lo que yo pensaba. No era yo al que iba a lanzar.

- ¡No dejes de correr, actor de pacotilla!- gritó a Roy.

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Roy.- ¡No nos dará tiem-

Ike lo lanzó hacia la entrada. La cara de terror de mi amigo fue para encuadrarla. Terror no sólo por si no conseguía llegar al otro lado con la fuerza de Ike, sino porque nos habíamos quedado atrás.

- ¡Marth, no!- gritó.

Y cayó justo tras cruzar el umbral, donde vi cómo los demás le sujetaban para que no siguiera rodando. Zelda me miró con miedo. Y esa fue la última vez que vi su cara. El techo cayó, cortándonos el paso. Ike, sin vacilar, se giró y salió corriendo hacia los pasillos. Parecía dispuesto a buscar otra salida, pero ya no nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

- Ike...- susurré.

- Lo siento, Marth- dijo.- Tenía miedo de quedarme solo, de quedarme sin ti. Tenía miedo de lanzarte demasiado flojo y que no pudieras levantarte para llegar hasta la puerta. No quiero perderte, Marth. He preferido salvar a tu amigo.

Me quedé en silencio en sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarle. Casi me daban ganas de llorar de felicidad. Ike me entendía, me quería. Había vuelto a por mí y en el último momento había decidido salvar a aquel por el que yo me había sacrificado. Y después se había quedado conmigo; además, aún luchaba por sacarnos adelante.

- Gracias...- susurré.

- ¿Qué?

- Gracias... Ike- dije, sonriendo.- Gracias por comprenderme. Gracias por pensar lo mismo que yo. Y gracias por no dejarme, y por no quedarte tú solo.

Entonces fue su turno de quedarse en silencio. Me miró, y en sus ojos vi una extraña felicidad. Y cariño, mucho cariño. Puede que nuestro entorno se desmoronara por momentos, que estuviéramos a punto de morir y que no fuera el momento más indicado para sentirse feliz, pero, si os digo la verdad, aquel momento fue perfecto. Pero fue sólo un momento. Después, el techo se desmoronó sobre nosotros.

- ¡Ike, el techo!- grité.

Él saltó hacia delante y rodó conmigo, evitando el gran pedrusco. Se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo, pero otro trozo de techo nos cortó el paso. Parecía que estábamos destinados a morir allí aplastados irremediablemente...

O quizá no.

- ¡Ike, mira eso!- grité, señalando.

Él se giró hacia donde yo señalaba. Allí estaba la puerta a la habitación donde se encontraba la trampilla del pasadizo por el que había intentado sacarme de allí, unos días antes. Sin perder tiempo, Ike corrió hacia ella, esquivando escombros. Abrió la puerta de una patada y entró. Desde que me había cogido en brazos en la sala de control, no me había soltado. Y así siguió cuando abrió la trampilla, cuando se introdujo conmigo en ella y cuando echó a correr por aquel pasadizo. Estábamos completamente a oscuras, por lo que Ike sacó su móvil y me lo dio para que fuera alumbrando. La escena podría llegar a ser algo cómica si se viera en otra situación. A medida que avanzábamos, más lejano se escuchaba el estruendo. Las paredes dejaban de temblar, el suelo se estabilizaba.

- Marth...

En efecto.

- Creo que lo hemos conseguido.

* * *

**Bieeeeeeeeeeeeen! Dos capítulos consecutivos que acaban bien! XD Lo que te dije, Starthy, miel sobre chocolate. Que tengáis dulces sueños!**

**REVIEWS:**

**AlexLopezGua: **Muchas gracias por comentar! Sí, tengo un corazoncito... muy, muy al fondo, pero lo tengo. Me alegro de que esperes con tanta ilusión el final del fic, debo pedirte perdón por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo a medias del fic. Pero aquí vuelvo! Y terminaré este! Y seguiré con la Isla! XD Gracias!

**LordTaco: **Ike tiene el don del oportunismo. Llega exactamente en el momento justo, ni un segundo más ni uno menos. Es una de sus cualidades. Es el señor del tiempo y el espacio. XDDDD En fin, muchas gracias por comentar!

**MagicPaula: **Pit y Roy hacen buena pareja! XD Es algo que me viene desde la Isla de Master Hand, los empecé a poner siempre juntos porque "no estaban con nadie" y al final me han resultado tan monos que no he podido evitarlo. Roy es bisexual. Así es la vida XDDD Y como te dije, no me gusta el NessLucas, tranquila :D! Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Princess Aaramath: **Espero que no hayas adivinado el final de este capítulo! :D Sí, realmente lo de que Ike les diera una paliza fue cosa mía. Quería venganza por haber pegado a Marth; encima estaba recién operado, como dijiste. Así que nada, me he vengado, y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Bueno, sólo queda que esperes por el final y tu Link x Zelda llegará después! :D Muchas gracias por comentar de forma tan extensa siempre! ^^

**Y hasta aquí las respuestas! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo! Hasta el jueves que viene!**

**Reviews y Ciaossu!**


	31. El final del guión

**Vale, queridos amigos, aquí llega el final de Fate... Qué raro se me hace esto, en serio. QAQ Tanto tiempo... y por fin, acabada... my god. Después de subir el ZeLink me tomare las vacaciones de navidad de descanso, a ver si consigo adelantar material para la Isla, a la que tampoco le queda casi nada para acabarse.**

**Muchas gracias a AlexLopezGua, LordTaco, Princess Aaramath, Magic Paula, Isuam (por sus múltiples comentarios XDD) y Toph Kagamine McCormicK por sus hermosos reviews!  
**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Isuam por su cumpleaños!**

**Y ahora, a leer!**

* * *

Durante más o menos media hora, Ike me llevó por aquel pasillo interminable. En ese tiempo, se fue confirmando lo que yo ya me temía. Y se terminó de confirmar cuando, tras llegar por fin a una pared final, que tenía toda la pinta de ser una puerta oculta, se me cayó el móvil de Ike al suelo. El dueño del aparato se sobresaltó y me miró. Y parece ser que lo que vio no le gustó nada.

- Marth... no...- murmuró, nervioso, cogiendo su móvil y abriendo aquella puerta secreta.

La luz entró en mis ojos como solían hacer los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas cuando acompañaba a Roy a sus firmas, presentaciones y estrenos. Sin embargo, aquella luz blanquecina, que me mostraba de nuevo lo bonito que era el día fuera de aquel lugar, no me resultó para nada desagradable. Escuché el canto de los pájaros, el murmullo del agua de algún río y el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Cosas que eran tan cotidianas, tan nimias, a mí me resultaron hermosas. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin detenerme a escucharlas. Y en aquella ocasión, lo hice como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

_La última vez..._

- Marth, por favor, aguanta- me dijo Ike, caminando deprisa, llevándome a través de la montaña.- Por favor...

Vi que lloraba. ¿Tan mal estaba? No quería morirme, pero... era cierto que ya no sentía dolor. Veía todo más luminoso de lo que recordaba, cada vez escuchaba aquellos hermosos sonidos más lejanos...

Mi cuerpo no me respondía. Me había llegado la hora. Y si tenía que irme, a pesar de haber conseguido salir de aquel lugar, sobrevivir a tres disparos y varias palizas, a una explosión y en general, a una banda de terroristas... había algo que tenía que hacer.

- Ike...- susurré.

Pero el no me escuchó. Me dio miedo irme sin ello.

- Ike, por favor...- susurré, sintiendo como una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

Él me miró. Aquel cruce de miradas fue simbólico. Era una despedida, y ninguno de los dos quería despedirse. Pero yo lo necesitaba.

- Bésame...- pedí.- Por favor... no quiero... irme sin...

Y me besó. Me besó con pasión, tal y como se lo pedí. Me demostró todo el amor que sentía por mí, junto con el sentimiento de rabia por no poder salvarme, y el de miedo a perderme. Yo también intenté demostrárselos. Poco a poco, se separó de mí, y se arrodilló conmigo. Sus lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Yo le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa. Una que las cámaras jamás habían podido captar. Quería que el último recuerdo que tuviera de mí fuera el de aquella sonrisa cargada de amor. Había cumplido mi deber, gracias a él. La gente a la que quería proteger estaba viva. Me daba pena no volver a ver a Meta Knight cuando fuera reparado. Me daba rabia no poder ver triunfar a Roy en los premios Smash.

Pero más me dolía aún no poder pasar el resto de mi vida con el hombre que ahora mismo me sostenía en sus brazos, como si fuera un muñeco a punto de romperse. Me pregunté cómo sería mi funeral. Hacía tiempo, le había dicho a Roy que si llegaba a morir protegiéndole, quería que me incineraran y guardaran mis cenizas en una urna; él debía guardar esa urna en su casa, sobre la chimenea, para recordar que debía tener cuidado en el mundo del espectáculo. Esperaba que no lo hubiera olvidado. Quería que mi alma volara libre, no que quedara a dos metros bajo tierra.

- Marth...- susurró Ike, entre hipos.

- Gracias, Ike- susurré yo, cada vez más débil.- Te quiero mucho... No me olvides... por favor...

- No te vayas, Marth... ahora no...- susurró él.- Ahora que... todo ha acabado... quédate conmigo, por favor, Marth...

Sin querer, me puse a llorar. No quería apagarme con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no pude evitarlo. No quería irme. Traté de aferrarme a él con todas mis fuerzas, mentalmente hablando, claro. No podía moverme. Intenté despedirme apropiadamente de él, pero mi boca ya no se movía. Y, poco a poco, fui perdiendo de vista a aquel al que amaba, volviéndose todo blanco.

Quizá no fuera un final de película, pero así se había escrito el guión. Mi vida había acabado allí, en los brazos de Ike, en un lugar idílico, tras una bonita y sentimental despedida.

Frente a mí vi aparecer a lo que se suponía que era la parca. Una figura etérea que se acercaba a mí, despacio. Me invadió una sensación extraña, de calidez, de comodidad. Aquella figura tomó la forma de mi hermana, a quien hacía tiempo que no veía. Me sonreía. Yo también sonreí.

- Lo has hecho bien, Marth- dijo ella.- Has sido muy valiente.

- Gracias, Ellice- dije, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera ella. Que yo supiera, mi hermana seguía con vida.

- Ahora por fin puedes descansar- continuó ella.- Debes librarte de los pensamientos que te atan a este mundo para poder viajar al otro.

Guardé silencio por unos momentos. Ike seguía en mi mente, ocupando todo su espacio. Ella pareció entenderlo y me puso la mano en el hombro.

- No debes preocuparte por Ike, Marth- dijo.- Él seguirá viviendo por ti. Con el tiempo, superará tu muerte, conseguirá un trabajo del que no tenga que avergonzarse y continuará con su vida.

Me reí. Era cierto, Ike era fuerte. Podría seguir sin mí. Podría trabajar como guardaespaldas de Roy... Además, evitaría que Link le hiciera nada raro a Zelda, cuidaría de Meta Knight...

- Eso es, Marth- dijo ella, contenta.- Cuando supere tu pérdida, encontrará a alguien especial con el que pasar el resto de su vida y formar una buena familia. Será feliz.

Aquello interrumpió el funcionamiento de mis neuronas. Era cierto, con el paso del tiempo, aquel gorila idiota seguro que me olvidaba. O aunque no lo hiciera, podría conseguir una pareja con la que hacer la vida con la que soñaba yo. Pasar su vida con otra persona...

- ...Y una mierda, ¡Ike es sólo mío!- grité, furioso, a mi "hermana".

Abrí los ojos con fuerza; tanto, que incluso asusté al aludido, quien todavía seguía llorando. Me sujetó con firmeza, sorprendido.

- ¡¿M-Marth?!- gritó.

Luché contra la muerte como si mi vida dependiera de ello... Bueno, teóricamente mi vida dependía de ello. Intentaba atraparme, pero yo escapaba lo más rápido que podía. Todo esto ocurría dentro de mi cabeza. Fuera de ella, Ike me miraba incrédulo.

- Llévame a Mario, deprisa...- dije.- Ni de... ni de coña... me muero yo ahora...

Ike se me quedó mirando con cara de idiota. De alguna forma había conseguido hablar, y si mi determinación para no morir me había devuelto el habla, bien podía devolverme todo lo demás.

- ¡Date prisa...idiota...!- grité como pude.- ¿O es que... quieres... que me muera?

El grandullón gorila inepto se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo conmigo en brazos. Cruzamos el bosque, dos ríos y un prado y llegamos a la explanada de carreteras donde se encontraba la entrada principal a la sede de Fate. Estaba lleno de policías.

- ¡Mario!- gritó Ike, que al instante fue apuntado por todos y cada uno de los guardias.- ¡Mario, necesito tu ayuda!

Escuché los gritos de los policías. Le chillaban que se detuviese y que me dejara en el suelo, pero Ike no les hacía caso. Entonces fue el turno de nuestros amigos de aparecer.

- ¡Marth!- chilló Roy.- ¡Marth, estás vivo!

- ¡Aún no!- gritó Ike.- ¡Necesito a Mario!

- ¡Está bajo custodia, lo tienen esposado al coche!- gritó Zelda, corriendo hacia nosotros.

Al momento, Link y Roy fueron a encararse con los policías para que soltaran a Mario, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su influencia, no tardó mucho en ocurrir. Durante los minutos siguientes, el doctor intentó todo lo posible para que pudiera quedarme con ellos en aquel mundo, mientras yo seguía en una batalla de puños contra la muerte. Orgulloso, puedo decir que gané, en parte, gracias a Mario. Cuando terminó con los primeros auxilios, me metieron en una ambulancia, a la que también subió Roy. No pude quejarme de que me separaran de Ike, no tenía fuerzas para ello. Lo último que vi antes de dormirme fue que me miraba mientras cerraban la puerta de la ambulancia. Estaba siendo esposado.

Desperté en una habitación blanca y sencilla. Estaba en el hospital; lo reconocía porque ya había estado varias veces allí. En ese momento no había nadie, lo cual me desilusionó un poco. Debía tener un compañero, ya que escuchaba de vez en cuando algún ronquido al otro lado de la cortina que dividía en dos la habitación.

A pesar de encontrarme bien, sentía el cuerpo pesado, por lo que decidí quedarme tumbado en la cama. Sin embargo, no tardé en ponerme a juguetear con el mando nivelador de inclinación de la camilla. En ese momento, entró una enfermera, a la que reconocí enseguida. Siempre cuidaba de mí cuando iba al hospital, así que hablábamos con bastante naturalidad.

- Vaya, ya te has despertado, eso es genial- dijo, acercándose a mí y observando mis constantes vitales en las máquinas.- Estás hecho todo un toro, Marth.

- Gracias- dije.- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Dos días y medio- respondió ella.- Tus amigos han venido a visitarte por turnos. Roy Feres acaba de irse hace nada.

- Ya veo- murmuré, un poco triste.

Quería preguntarle si sabía qué había pasado con Ike, pero no estaba seguro de que supiera quién era. Suspiré. Le echaba de menos. Esperaba que no le hubieran metido en la cárcel o algo parecido.

- ¡Pero bueno...!- exclamó ella, de pronto.- ¡Será cazurro!¡Se ha quedado dormido!

Levanté la vista, interrogante.

- ¿Perdón?- pregunté.

- Y mira que decía que quería estar presente cuando despertaras...

Y corrió la cortina. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Allí, roncando, estaba Ike.

- Ike...- susurré.

- El muy burro lleva contigo aquí desde hace día y medio, cuando llegó con Roy. Decía nosequé de un juicio que habían ganado y que ahora no se iba a separar de ti- explicó ella.- ¡Ya veo cómo te cuida!¡Roncando...!

Entonces reparó en mí y en que estaba llorando. Y guardó silencio.

- Ike...- llamé, con voz suave, desde mi cama.

Él se revolvió un poco y bostezó, frotándose los ojos y mirando hacia mí. Tras unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron mucho y prácticamente saltó de su cama hacia la mía. Pero antes de caer sobre mí, se detuvo, consciente de que no me habría sentado bien el golpe. Luego me abrazó con dulzura.

- Marth... estás bien...- susurró, emocionándose.- Menos mal, menos mal...

La enfermera salió, dejándonos intimidad. Tras eso, nos besamos durante mucho tiempo. Aquellos besos cargados de emoción fueron la perfecta bienvenida.

- ¿Así que habéis ganado un juicio?- pregunté, tras separar nuestros labios.

- Sí- respondió él, abrazándome.- Como hemos colaborado en la eliminación de Fate, nos han absuelto. Hemos omitido un poco la historia de Wolf. Tranquilo, estamos todos libres. La mayoría sólo actuaban por miedo a Master y Tabuu.

Me estremecí al recordarlos.

- ¿Y ellos están...?

- Todavía no han podido investigar mucho entre los escombros de la base, aquello está hecho polvo. Han encontrado algunos cuerpos, pero ninguno pertenecía a los jefes. Tiene sentido, porque les di la paliza cerca de la sala de control.

Suspiré. Ya no quería saber nada más sobre ese tema. Así que decidí echar fuera de mi mente todo aquello que pertenecía a mi estancia en aquella organización y volví a besar a Ike.

- ¿Cómo está Meta?- pregunté.

- Lucario está supervisando personalmente su reparación- contestó Ike.- Tranquilo, volverá a ser el de antes. Lucario dijo que conservaba su chip nosequé... su cerebro, vamos.

- Me da a mí que tú has perdido ese chip- murmuré, riéndome.

- ¡Eh!- protestó Ike.- No se me ha ocurrido por qué, pero me da que eso ha sido un insulto...

Nos reímos un rato y luego seguimos besándonos. Aquella noche nadie nos vino a molestar, aunque en mi estado tampoco pudimos hacer mucho más. Pero sí dormimos juntos, en aquella estrecha camilla.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros amigos aparecieron por la puerta sin previo aviso. Hicimos un brindis imaginario por nuestra victoria y me pusieron más en contexto. Link y Zelda ahora estaban saliendo, lo cual había vuelto locos a los medios; más aún de lo que ya estaban tras aquel escándalo con Fate. "Hyrule ha vuelto... ¡y no solo!", escribían algunos periódicos. Yo, por mi parte, les di la charla de hermano mayor tanto a Zelda como a Link, con diferentes perspectivas. Roy me contó en la intimidad que no le había dicho nada a Pit, ya que no acababa de estar seguro de sus sentimientos. Podría haber sido simplemente la presión de la situación lo que le hubiera llevado a malinterpretar sus emociones. Aún así, yo le di ánimos, ya que eso era lo que me había pasado a mí con Ike, al principio. También me dijo que le había pedido esa cita a Melocotón, quien accedió, pero con quien no pasó nada más. Parecía que se había quedado prendada del "maldito italiano bigotudo", según me dijo mi amigo.

En total, tardé casi un mes en poder salir del hospital. Mes en el cual Ike prácticamente vivió allí conmigo, ayudándome con la maldita rehabilitación; mes en el que recibí la visita de mi "discípulo" e incluso de Rachel, la entrañable abuelita que vivía en mi edificio. También me sorprendió ver allí a mis padres y mi hermana, con los que me reconcilié un poco. Sólo un poco.

Pero sin duda, la que más me emocionó, fue la visita que recibí el día que me dieron el alta.

Ike me dio la mano y salimos de la habitación. Cuando llegamos al hall y me despedí de mi enfermera, como suponía, me esperaban un montón de cámaras y periodistas.

- ¿Quieres que los aparte?- me preguntó Ike.

- Depende de las preguntas que hagan- respondí.

Cuando salí del hospital, me taladraron a preguntas, a las cuales respondí una a una. La mayoría era sobre cómo había podido conseguir escapar de allí, junto con las estrellas secuestradas. Yo conté la historia, omitiendo algunos detalles, como lo que pasó aquel día en la "caja". Pero justo antes de terminar, vi algo que me llamó la atención entre los periodistas.

Lucario me estaba saludando. Abrí los ojos como platos y pedí a Ike que apartara a los periodistas. Y fue entonces cuando, de entre la multitud, salió una pequeña bolita, que al verme empezó a correr hacia mí. Abrí los brazos, casi llorando, y Meta saltó a ellos. Abracé a aquella bolita con todas mis fuerzas, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Ike nos abrazara a los dos. Parecíamos una especie de familia feliz, y aquello no me desagradaba nada. Así que, sin contestar a más preguntas y tras darle las gracias a Lucario, nos fuimos a casa.

Ike viviría conmigo, en una casa más grande. Los afectados por el incidente de Fate recibimos una indemnización digna de agradecerse. Roy y Link, adinerados de por sí, donaron esa indemnización a ayuda social. Sin embargo, para nosotros fue un gran apoyo, ya que con ese dinero pudimos comprarnos una casa lejos de Smash Ville, lejos de todo aquel bullicio. Queríamos empezar de cero. Así que, junto con Meta Knight, nos desplazamos a las montañas, en una zona que a su vez estaba cerca del mar. Era un lugar precioso, donde podríamos estar tranquilos. Por fin, nuestra vida había comenzado.

- Marth- me dijo Ike, entrando en nuestra nueva casa.

- ¿Sí?

- Todavía tenemos que hacerlo en la cama.

Una vida con un gorila idiota a mi lado.

- Pues no perdamos tiempo.

Y tras otro beso, me llevó a la cama, de donde no salimos en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Y FIN!**

**No... no me lo creo... oh dios mío. Se ha acabado. Por fin, después de dos años XD. Sé que más de una quería ese lemon final, pero... no es mi estilo acabar así un fic largo. Lo siento. Si me habéis seguido hasta aquí, lo comprenderéis. Por cierto, espero haberos emocionado o asustado por lo menos con la primera part e del capítulo. jus jus jus.**

**Como siempre, agradecer el apoyo de tod s los que me habéis comentado, y sobre todo aquellos que me han comentado en casi todos los capítulos. Me habéis ayudado mucho, habéis salvado el fic. Gracias, de verdad, de todo corazón, espero que me sigáis leyendo en mis próximos fics! jiji**

**Quiero preguntaros algo sobre el ZeLink. ¿Debería ponerlo como último capítulo?¿Quizá como extra, de forma que pueda seguir subiendo pequeñas historietas del futuro como tales? (En plan "extra 1 ZeLink", o así XD)¿O quizá debería subirlo como un fic independiente, advirtiendo de que la trama ocurre en este fic?  
**

**Espero vuestras respuestas! **

**REVIEWS:**

**AlexLopezGua: **sigo teniendo corazón! XD Bueno, por fin está acabado, ya puedes quedarte tranquilo. Fate no quedará inacabado muahahahahaha. Espero que realmente no esperaras cuatro capítulos más... XD En fin, muchísimas gracias por comentar mis fics! un saludo!

**LordTaco: **pues aquí llegó el final. Siento no haber podido daros el lemon, pero haberlo lo ha habido, el resto es cosa de vuestra imaginación (?). Me estoy planteando subirlo como un posible extra si al final hago así lo del ZeLink. Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero seguir viéndote por FF!

**Princess Aaramath: **juas, ya no habrá más retrasos! Si te parece bien, me tomaré mi tiempo para escribir el ZeLink (no creo que sea mucho, pero quiero que sea bonito, y ahora mismo estoy con yaoi en la cabeza xDD no te preocupes, no te quedarás sin él. Por cierto, me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión sobre cómo publicarlo (capítulo, extra, fic...) :). Ike es súper man y siempre lo será, y Marthy será su... su... su Louise? XDDD Muchas gracias por comentarme, como dije anteriormente, de forma tan extensa. Me ayuda mucho! Espero que te gusten también los fics que vaya subiendo!

**MagicPaula: **bien! estoy salvada! XD En fin, Tabuu... no han encontrado su cuerpo aún, así que... ¿quién sabe? Igual sigue por ahí. Pero si sacaba a Tabuu modo revivido, Marth muere fijo. Así que... mejor no XD Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Un abrazo!

**Isuam: **me di un susto cuando vi tantos correos en mi bandeja de entrada, todos de fanfiction y todos de la misma persona. Muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre, no era necesario que te molestaras en comentar toooooooodos y cada uno de los capítulos, pero muchas gracias por hacerlo! Espero que te parezca un buen regalo de cumple (cuando lo leas, claro :D) y que te haya gustado esta historia que viste nacer y crecer! Gracias por todo! Hasta el próximo fic!

**Toph Kagamine McCormicK: **te echaba de menos! Ese nombre largo que poner en los agradecimientos... me sentía incompleta sin él! XD Espero haberte hecho sufrir con la primera parte del capítulo y haberte reconfortado con la segunda! Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Espero que te guste este final!

**Y hasta aquí las respuestas a los reviews de este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, en serio.**

**También espero vuestras opiniones sobre la publicación del ZeLink!**

**Y... aunque esto se me hace rarísimo...**

**Hasta el próximo fic! **

**Rikku**


	32. Extra 1 Link y Zelda

**Extra 1**

**Lo que ocurrió entre Link y Zelda durante la pelea contra Ganondorf y Bowser.**

**Dedicado a Princess Aaramath.**

**Gracias por los reviews del último capítulo.**

* * *

_- Link, rápido, dime dónde estáis_- preguntó Marth por el transmisor.

- Frente a la cafetería donde nos tenían encerrados- respondió él.

_- Bien._

- ¿Es que va a venir nuestro amigo Lowell?- preguntó Bowser.- Eso si puede llegar hasta aquí.

_- Tranquilo, llegaré_- dijo Marth.- _Y cuando lo haga te arrancaré ese casco de vikingo con cabeza incluída._

Bowser soltó una carcajada. A mí me temblaban las piernas. Ganondorf simplemente sonreía negando con la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros. Link y yo teníamos serios problemas al tener que enfrentarnos solos a ellos dos. Cuando Marth cortó la transmisión con nosotros, Link guardó el walkie talkie y sacó una de las múltiples armas que había cogido. Una espada. Ganondorf se rió.

- ¿Crees que puedes tocarme con eso?- preguntó con sorna.- No podrás ni hacerme un rasguño.

- Bueno, habrá que intentarlo- dijo, como tantas veces repitió en sus películas.

Aquella situación infernal era como un sueño para mí. Cuántas veces había soñado con estar a su lado, ayudándole a superar aquellos retos tan difíciles...

- Será una pena matarte después de que hayas dicho la frase- comentó Bowser.

Y nos pusimos en guardia. Link se lanzó hacia Ganondorf sin dudar ni un segundo y comenzó a luchar contra él. Ninguno de los dos estaba en ventaja, pues mi querido actor se movía con elegancia y rapidez certeras, mientras que aquel enorme hombre tenía una fuerza colosal. Vi que Bowser tenía intención de unirse, así que fui hacia él. Era como una bestia, pero sin el como. Tenía una armadura en las manos que hacía que sus dedos acabaran en punta, como si fueran garras. Y le habían afilado los dientes, de forma que cuando sonreía parecía un tiburón. Intenté atacar, pero lo único que conseguía hacer era esquivar.

- ¡Mira cómo se mueve la chica!- exclamó Bowser, sin dejar de atacar.- Al final va a ser útil y todo.

- ¡Cállate, bestia!- grité, furiosa por no poder ayudar a Link, quien parecía estar teniendo problemas.

Tras una carcajada, Bowser fue a rajarme el estómago, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, apareció Mario dándole un puñetazo. Yo había perdido el equilibro y caí. Luigi también apareció, disparando a Bowser, quien era casi inmune a las balas debido a la coraza que cubría su espalda.

- ¡Zelda, ve a ayudar a Link, deprisa!- gritó Mario.

- ¡Gracias!- grité yo, yendo hacia Link y Ganondorf.

Llegué justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe que Link no habría podido esquivar. Tras una mirada en la que no pude evitar sonrojarme, me lancé a por Ganondorf.

- ¡Descansa un poco!- le dije al actor.

- ¿Es una broma?- preguntó Ganondorf, atacando aún más fuerte.

Sin responderle, seguí peleando.

- ¡Gracias, Zelda!- escuché decir a Link.- ¡Aprovecharé para ver cómo están Ike y Marth!

Sonrojada, le di un puñetazo al gigante.

- ¡Maldita perra!- gritó él, furioso.

Casi me dieron ganas de reír ante su furia. Pero me contuve y en su lugar le di una patada giratoria.

- ¡Hyaaaa!- grité.

Escuché a Link hablar por el transmisor, pero no entendí lo que dijo debido a la pelea. Sin embargo, sentí algo extraño en el estómago, como si hubieran hablado de mí. Unos instantes después, el actor se unió a mí. Entre los dos, poco a poco, hicimos ceder a Ganondorf. Pero cuando parecía que habíamos ganado, el gigante sacó de su gran capa un machete enorme. Entonces la pelea comenzó a volverse realmente difícil. Si recibíamos un solo golpe íbamos a acabar muy mal. Todo lo que tocaba con ese machete se volvía escombros, y por un momento temí que hiciera derrumbarse el pasillo. Aún así, entre los dos conseguimos derrotarlo sin recibir ningún golpe fatal antes de que eso ocurriera. Ganondorf quedó estampado contra la pared, inerte. Escuché un ruido detrás de mí y me giré. Link estaba apoyado en la pared, sentado. Le salía sangre de la nariz y tenía golpes por todo el cuerpo. Tenía mala pinta.

- ¡Link!- grité, poniéndome a su lado.

Estaba asustada. Aunque no hubiera sido golpeado con el machete, el resto de la pelea le había pasado factura. En varias ocasiones se interpuso entre Ganondorf y yo, evitando que me llevara un golpe. Me había protegido, lo cual hizo que le amara aún más si podía.

Cuando te enamoras de alguien sin conocerle en persona, sólo por sus películas, nadie te toma en serio. Pero yo no veía únicamente las películas. Veía todo, desde entrevistas a vídeos que había colgado de más pequeño. Veía mucho más allá de su actuación.

Y además, yo diseñaba su ropa.

- Tranquila, tranquila- dijo él, sonriendo.- Estoy bien, sólo son golpes.

Suspiré de alivio y sonreí.

- Menos mal- susurré.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Link carraspeó.

- ¿Crees que Mario y Luigi estarán bien?- preguntó.

- No se oye nada, parece que la pelea ha terminado- respondí.- Y teniendo en cuenta que Bowser no ha aparecido para matarnos, creo que han ganado ellos.

- Ya veo...

Otro silencio. Aquello comenzaba a resultarme difícil. Link se abrió la camiseta que llevaba para mirarse las heridas, lo cual hizo que mi cara pasara de ser color carne a rojo. Estaba fuerte, muy fuerte, probablemente gracias al duro entrenamiento al que se sometía para poder rodar todas y cada una de las tomas en sus películas. Inconscientemente, llevé una de mis manos a su pecho, cerca de una de las heridas que se había hecho peleando. Le provoqué un pequeño sobresalto, lo cual hizo que me diera cuenta de la situación y me apartara con rapidez.

- Lo siento- dije, con mirada baja.- Pensé que podría curártela...

Fue la primera excusa que se me vino a la cabeza, pero pareció surtir efecto. Link asintió y yo saqué vendas y agua oxigenada del pequeño e improvisado botiquín que me había hecho en la clínica de Mario. Poco a poco, fui vendando sus heridas, aguantando la vergüenza y la horrible picazón en mis mejillas.

- Sé que te gusto- dijo Link de repente.

Aquello hizo que se me parara el corazón unos segundos. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

- ...¿Qué?- pregunté, evitando tartamudear.

- Roy me lo contó- explicó, suspirando.- Y bueno... tú también me gustas a mí.

Cada vez entendía menos lo que pasaba. ¿Aquello era alguna especie de broma?¿O quizá un sueño?

- Yo...- murmuré, sin saber bien qué decir.

- Escucha- dijo.- Cuando salgamos de aquí, me gustaría conocerte mejor. Y quiero que tú me conozcas a mí de verdad, no como actor, sino como persona. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Sin querer, dejé escapar unas pocas lágrimas. Realmente no se de que eran, si de felicidad, de vergüenza o de sorpresa. Él me las secó con sus dedos y me acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Qué me dices?- preguntó de nuevo.

- Link yo...- empecé.- Ya estoy enamorada de ti. Tanto de tu actuación como de tu persona. Lo estoy desde el principio.

Sonreí ante su cara de sorpresa. Después, él también sonrió y me cogió la cara. Antes de poder decir nada más, me besó con pasión. Y yo le correspondí. Mi sueño se había vuelto realidad en aquel horrible lugar. ¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado?

- Te quiero, Zelda, y pienso demostrártelo- me susurró tras besarme.

- Yo también a ti, Link, esto es como un sueño- dije, riéndome un poco.

Y tras aquella pequeña pausa, volvimos a besarnos, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor. Ni siquiera me enteré de que Ike y Marth habían venido, ni de que Luigi había sido herido. Nada me importaba más que seguir besando aquellos labios que tanto había deseado desde niña, y que ahora me correspondían.

Ya no era un sueño.


End file.
